To Reach The Top
by TeddyHugs
Summary: Nakiri Erina was hated by her father. She decided to work hard and become one of the greatest chef. Her goal is to surpass everyone and prove to everyone that she is suitable to take over the heritage, especially him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A perfect morning for any family to go outside and have a sky was clear and the birds chirped as they flew, the spring breeze made everything feel good and the flowers slowly bloomed.

_**-CLASH-**_

A little girl about four slightly flinched, her face remaining stoic.

She glanced to the left, only to see the decorated velvet wall to be partly soaked. On the floor there were glass shards everywhere, which once was a glass cup. The little girl looked up and saw a man that looked large. He stood up from his leather chair and walked up to her, he kneels down and raises his hand.

_**-SLAP-**_

His large palms made contact with the little girl's soft cheek. The slap echoed from the large room to the hallways. The little girl falls down due to the strong force of the slap.

You might have thought that she would have started to cry and break down. But no, she remained stoic and calm as ever. The girl touched her face and looked at the ground, expecting something else to happen.

"Get up you worthless trash!" he demanded. The girl did and stood there, no longer touching her cheek. It throbbed and she felt pain from all over, but she didn't waver.

This girl's name is called Nakiri Erina and wield one of the most greatest things in the world. "God's Palette" is what they call her ability, the ability to taste anything in any dish. She had just started learning the world of cuisines and all types of cooking styles, and has yet been the polished gem everyone is expecting her to be. She has long blonde hair and pink eyes, wearing a pink dress.

Erina stared at her father with emotionless eyes, no signs of love or affections were shown in her pink eyes.

He wiped his lips "What kind of trash did you feed me? It tastes awful!".

"They're pancakes and they are not trash. They were made from the fresh ingredients that we've bought, and I've made the dough myself." explained Erina. She wasn't scared of her father, who never seemed to act like a fatherly figure to her, but thought of him as nothing more than a human that was blowing steam."I was scared that it was going to be a bit too sweet for you since I know how much you love to drink dark coffee.".

Her father glared at her "Y-you dare talk back to me!?".He raised his hand once more, about to strike it onto Erina's face, when both of them heard a knock.

He immediately went to his leather seat and smiled "Open the door.". Erina sat on the couch and sighed.

The door opened and a maid came in and bowed "Excuse me for intruding, but Senzaemon-sama had arrived.". Erina glanced at her father, a bit happy that her grandfather had came. But her father didn't look happy, but he forced a smile "I see, bring him in.". Once the maid left, he cursed under his breath.

"Get out of this room Erina, you are excused." he said in a soft yet harsh tone. Erina quickly walked out of the room and laughed softly once she was out.

-Few Minutes Later-

-_**Knock**_**-**

"Come in." Erina's father door opens and Senzaemon walked inside.

Unbeknownst to them, Erina stealthily walked near the door and curled up in a ball. She looked up and saw the back of her grandfather.

He was in his 60's and he was tall and lean for his age. He had long spiky white hair and an intimidating look, wearing a yakuza- like robe. She remembered his face clearly and remembered seeing a scar on his face.

**XXX**

"Why are you here?" asked Erina's father. Senzaemon sat down on the couch and smirked "Didn't you tell me we had something important to discuss?".

"What are you talking about?" he asked once more.

Senzaemon sighed and took a paper out from his robe and placed it on the table "What in the world are you doing, sending her somewhere else.". Erina's father's eyes widened as he sat on the seat across of Senzaemon, but then smirked "Well of course.I can't handle another minute of that trash, take her with you.".

Senzaemon shook his head "I don't know what has gotten into you but Erina is you daughter and I'm sure that your wife would have never agreed to any of this.". Erina's father sat still and sighed "Well she is no longer here...She can never come back.".

**XXX**

Erina stared at the white wall and felt her heart pounded.'_Father...Father wants to send me away?'. _She felt anxious and scared, but she didn't show it.

The door closed and Erina stood up. She reached to the handle but decided to go back to her room, still curious about what was happening.

**XXX**

Erina's father broke down in frustration "She looks just like her, a splitting image...".

"Is that why you've been treating her badly? Erina doesn't even know how her mother looks like, she can barely remember her." said Senzaemon."At least have a proper conversation with the child before you send her away.".

"No, if she stays here any longer she'll just be worthless.".

"Then I'll take Erina with me".

Erina's father looked at Senzaemon, only to see him smiling.

"I'll make her the gem that will make Tootsuki prosper.".

-Night-

"Where am I going grandfather?" asked Erina. She was in the car with Senzaemon. The blue sky now had turned dark and the moon was up. Senzaemon smiled "You'll be living with me. Your no longer going to live in that mansion.".

Erina blinked and nodded, she didn't look back."I'll gladly stay with you grandfather.".

**XXX**

The new mansion Erina walked in felt nostalgic, the last time she was here was on her 4th birthday party.

She walked inside the kitchen and saw a man that she'd never seen before for all of the times she'd been here.

The man looked about to be in his 20's. He has black hair that was tied in a ponytail and he was tall and muscular. He turned around and smiled, his eyes looked calm and carefree."My name is Jōichirō Saiba, and I'm the head chef.".

Erina blushed and nodded, her heart beat was pounding, "My name is Nakiri Erina, granddaughter of Nakiri Senzaemon. Nice to meet you...".

-12 years later-

Nakiri Erina, 16 years old and granddaughter of Nakiri Senzaemon the one known as the "Food's Demon King". She was calm and composed, the wielder of the "God's Palate" and the princess of the school. She clenched her fists as her eyes turned determined, she was going to be the one that reaches the top, and prove to everyone that she was the best. Especially him.

Meanwhile...

"So this is what Tootsuki looks like." grinned a boy. He had red-hair and yellow eyes with a scar on his eyebrow, and he stared at the school with carefree eyes.

* * *

**This is my first time writing a Shokugeki no Soma, I'm not good at writing but I will try my best. Of course there will be romance, though I might not be very good at that genre. The shipping will be Soma and Erina, I'm sorry for the fans that prefer Megumi other than Erina. But something about Erina just makes me love her so much, even though she has a somewhat arrogant and snobby attitude. Who knows, maybe I might make Soma end up with Megumi.**

**I saw a comment in FB a few weeks ago, saying that there will be a category for Shokugeki no Soma.I was so excited since I've been waiting for this moment to happen. ^^**

**I've only read one so far and I'm already hooked~ **

**My heart is racing right I hope there are other writers that would write fanfics for Shokugeki no Soma. Now I want to read more, and more, and more, and...I'm getting too excited...**

**Please read, enjoy it, and then review. Thank you very much and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

The spring breeze bellowed and the cherry blossoms were blooming. Everything was slowly growing. The students were all ready to go to Tootsuki.

"S-Souma-kun, wait up. I-I can't keep up!" cried Megumi, as she talked between her breaths. She had blue shoulder length hair, that were tied in braids, and compassionate eyes. She stopped running and touched the bark of the tree, trying to catch her breath.

Souma turned around and grinned "Sorry Tadokoro, but we shouldn't be late right?". She looked up at him, her face was sweaty and tired but managed to smile.

They began to walk, since Megumi had insisted that they won't be late.

Souma sighed as he looked straight ahead. It had already been a few months since he'd been in Tootsuki. He had met friends and rivals, and more rivals. The Autumn Election had ended and it was spring. The memories of what happened in the last round flashed in his mind, something that he'll never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"W-What in the world is this?". _

_"I-I've never seen anything like this.". _

_All of the judges stared in awe at the new dish that was presented on their table. Their eyes had suddenly snapped wide open, theirs mouths went agape, their facial expression shown their desire for a taste. _

_Souma stood on the side lines watching. He had already presented his dish, but he'd never had this expression from the judges before. Just what was this dish? He wanted to know, and he knew only one person that can make this dish. _

_Nakiri Erina. She stood up front, her cool and stoic facade was shown on her face. Not even moving, but a smirk formed on her lips, She already knew that this will happen. It was the perfect dish, and she's going to win this Election once again. Her eyes glanced at the back and saw Souma. Erina felt pleased, that he will see how powerful she was. 'This dish and my victory will show you how our cooking level is a difference.'. _

_Her eyes were back at the judges again and she watched as they took a spoonful. Their faces showed ecstasy and pleased faces, all of them smiled and took another bite. _

_"T-This is heaven!" one of them cried. _

_Erina smirked and waited until all of them finished their whole dish, without even taking a break. The judges looked at Erina. _

_Souma walked a bit forward, wanting to know what just happened. Their expressions with her dish was a large difference between his. Yes, the judges did show pleased expressions but there was something else that they've felt as well, yet he cannot describe. _

_"T-that dish was a wonder, I...I cannot describe in words." one of them said breathlessly. _

_"How...would you rate the dish?" the MC asked. The judges looked at her, their face suddenly showed rage. "That's what we cannot decide!". The MC flinched and looked away 'S-Scary...!'. _

_The judges whispered to each other. "This is something we've never seen for a while.". Erina looked up at the screen and chuckled.  
_

_The audience stared in astonishment. Souma looked at the screen his face was utterly speechless, he couldn't describe his emotions. Was it anger? Envy? Or was it his pride that was hurt? The screen didn't lie about the score, and the scoreboard completely changed. _

**_!. Nakiri Erina- 100 _**

**_2\. Yukihira Souma- 96 _**

_Erina looked at the scoreboard, pleased with herself. She took off her chef hat and turned around. She saw Hisako with a smile on her face. Erina walked down and saw Souma, he looked speechless but then he saw her. _

_"Congratulations Nakiri." grinned Souma. Erina looked at him, her face stoic, "What's wrong with you?". Souma gave her a confused look "What do you mean?". Erina shook her head "No its nothing.", and she walked away with Hisako running right next to her. _

_XXXXXXXX_

Souma sighed, the feeling of defeat hurt of course. But that only made him want to move on, to become even stronger. He'll surpass his old man and defeat the woman that was none other than Nakiri Erina.

"Souma-kun? Are you okay?" asked Megumi. Souma gave her a smile "I'm fine, just thinking about things.".

From nearby both of them heard the bell chiming. "Crap. we're going to be late." said Souma. He quickly took Megumi's wrist and both of them began to run, though Megumi was trying to keep up with Souma.

A blush formed on her face as she looked down, only to see Souma's hand on her wrist. Her heart accelerated and her stomach was twisting and turning. Megumi felt his warmth and his calloused skin against her skin, making her even more flustered. She figured out her true feelings for the red-headed chef, it wasn't just admiration anymore...It was more than that.

She kept those feelings hidden inside of her, afraid that if she ever told him they're friendship would never be the same. Megumi looked up at Souma, the back of his head facing her. She sighed in relief that he didn't turn back, her heart was thumping wildly and her face was beet red.

-Tootsuki-

The last bell rang and the two made it, by a slim chance. "M-made it..." grumbled Souma. Megumi panted and looked around, to see her best friends Yuuki and Ryouko. She walked towards them.

"Good morning Megumi." grinned Yuuki, as if nothing happened.

Megumi pouted "W-Why did you leave Souma-kun and I alone?". Yuuki glanced at Ryouko and smirked "But how was it? Being with Yukihira all alone, walking to school together.".

Megumi's face turned flush and she turned her head to the side, the memory of Souma holding her wrist began to play in her mind. Her heart began to accelerate once again, she couldn't tell Yuuki or Ryouko it was embarrassing. "N-Nothing at all.".

Ryouko and Yuuki looked at each other, feeling suspicious from Megumi's denial. Ryouko giggled "Doesn't that mean something happen?". Megumi flinched and blushed, she couldn't lie to these two. She was a terrible liar, her emotions always give her away.

"Y-Yes...B-But it wasn't anything serious.".

Yuuki grinned "Come on Megumi spill the beans, I want to know.". Ryouko glanced at Yuuki "Don't be so nosy Yuuki, its Megumi's personal life. She doesn't have to tell you everything.".

"But we left them alone just so something good will happen.".

Megumi of course wanted to thank Yuuki but Ryouko had a point, it was her personal life. She looked at her two best friends and smiled, if they weren't here she didn't know what would have happened to her. She told them her feelings for Souma and of course they supported her with welcome arms, and they began to plot things so Souma and her will be alone. Though it was usually Yuuki's doing and dragged Ryouko with her.

"I...I guess I have no choice right?" smiled Megumi.

XXX

"What took you so long Yukihira?" asked Marui. Souma yawned and stretched his arms "I was walking to school, and took a bit of my time.". Shun, the observer of the Polar Stars eyed at Souma closely then at Megumi. Well Souma was the same as always but there was something weird about Megumi. She was herself but acted differently, especially around Souma.

'_Maybe...Maybe Tadokoro..._' thought Shun. He glanced at Souma again. "Did something happen between you and Tadokoro?".

"Huh? Me and Tadokoro? I don't think so, she seems to be the same." replied Souma.

Shun sighed "I see.".

-Meanwhile-

In a large modern room it was quiet, but a tense atmosphere filled the room.

Senzaemon sat on the leather chair, he haven't changed much for 12 years but only got older. He firm hands clutched onto a file paper. An amused smile formed on his face.

'_Yukihira Souma_.'. That boy was very interesting indeed. Senzaemon remembered very well, the moment he took a taste of that boy's dish. He knew this was the kind of chef he needed in the school. But what made him more interesting was when he was interacting with Tootsuki's princess, Nakiri Erina. Somehow he made Erina act differently, more aggressive and gets her irritated easily. This was something you don't see everyday from the Tootsuki princess.

-Knock knock-

"Come in." said Senzaemon. The door opens and Erina stood there, her eyes looked furious and her arms were crossed but one of her hands held onto something.

"Ah Erina, is there something you need?".

Erina walked towards him, her steps echoed in the room. She placed an envelope on his desk, her eyes were filled with anger "Grandfather, what is this?".

Senzaemon took the envelope and took out a piece of paper, he smiled, "Well is something wrong with this?". Erina slammed her palm on the table "Of course there is! It is impossible for me to do this!".

"I don't see why not. Your capable of doing this, besides its only for awhile.".

Erina was frustrated. She wanted to rip the letter apart and walk away. She also had other things she needed to do. "I have a tight schedule for the whole month so I can't do it.".

Senzaemon took a sip of his tea and chuckled "I told Arato-kun to cancel everything, you can do it some other time.". "W-what!" Erina raised her voice. She immediately closed her mouth, there was no way she can escape this situation.

Erina touched her arm "Fine...I'll do it. But where in the world is this...place?".

"You'll find out tonight, oh and remember to pack up your things.".

Erina nodded and sighed already regretting that she'd agreed to do this task. She left the room and Senzaemon chuckled.

-Night-

The car parked in front of a building. It looked nice and big, and Erina stared at it. She held onto her luggage and looked back, to see the car driving away. She sighed and began to walk the stony path. Erina stopped and looked at the door and on the side was a doorbell. Her index finger pressed against the button and she heard a sound inside the building.

The door opens and Erina sees Fumio, who turned pale. "N-Nakiri-san? Why are you here?" she asked. "I should be asking you the same Daimindo-san." replied Erina.

Fumio looked down and sees luggage "A-Are you perhaps...moving in...?". Erina sighed "I guess, my grandfather told me that I have to do this. Though I don't know whats so relevant about moving into another building.".

"Well, may I please come in?".

Fumio moved out of the way "S-Sure.". Erina walked in and sighed, crossing her arms "Not bad, are there other students living in here?".

"Yes, so I hope you don't mind living with them for a while.".

Erina looked around and walked, it looked nice and big though it wasn't as big as her mansion. She continued to walk and heard laughter and chatter, curious she walked inside and saw a group of people in the living room. Erina stood there, staring at them.

One by one they turned back and saw her. Their eyes getting wider.

Satoshi was the one that responded first "Nakiri-kun, is there something you need?". Erina crossed her arms "Yes.", she took out her luggage, "I'll be staying here for a while.".

"Hey guys, whats going on? Why is it so silent?" someone asked.

Erina's blood froze, that voice...the voice she didn't want to hear for the rest of her school days. She turned around and saw him, her frozen blood melted and began to boil.

Both of them made eye contact. "Yukihira Souma.".

"Oh Nakiri, what are you doing here?" he asked. Fumio walked in, glancing at Erina. Erina looked away, why should she tell him?

"Well you see...".

-Few minutes Later-

Souma nodded and gave Erina a cheeky grin "I never knew the Director would make you come stay in the Polar Stars. Well I hope you enjoy your stay.".

Erina glared at him, irritated from his grin and his carefree look "Who said I wanted to come stay here. I only did this because my grandfather requested me to do it!".

"Oh okay.".

Erina was annoyed, really annoyed. This man never takes anything seriously, even with her threats he didn't falter. She wanted to pinch his cheeks and remove that grin on is face. Breathing slowly, she calmed down bit by bit. "So where is my room?".

Fumio touched her head "Well you see, most of the vacant rooms still hasn't been provided with a bed or cabinet. But I'll be sure to have them in, in about a few days.".

"Then where will I sleep?" asked Erina.

Fumio looked at the girls and smiled "Do any of you have a spare bed?". They shook their heads "No, and sharing a bed would be troublesome since there isn't much room.".

"B-but... I-I have-" Megumi spoke quietly, but was interrupted.

"I have a spare bed." said Souma. Everyone looked at them, surprised. Satoshi chuckled "Really, then I guess Nakiri-kun can sleep in Souma's room for a while.".

"W-What!" shouted Erina. "M-Me, go and sleep in his room.". Shun nodded "I guess its the only way.".

"Come on Nakiri, arguing it over won't solve anything besides its just a few days." said Souma. Erina took her luggage "Guess I have no choice.".

XXX

"Here's my room." said Souma, as he opened the lights. Erina walked inside, cautiously walking in.

'_So this is a boys...room..._' thought Erina. She never knew that he would actually be kind of neat, she'd always thought that boys were animals that never clean their room. Then it hit her, she was going to be alone with a boy in his room. '_Alice told me about these kinds of things_.'. Erina glanced at Souma, and sighed quietly '_What am I thinking, Alice usually tells me nonsense so why should I remember them now?_'.

Erina looked around "Where is your spare bed Yukihira-kun?". Souma looked everywhere "It should be somewhere.".

She raised an eyebrow "Somewhere?". Souma turned around, his face paled "I-I...Didn't bring it with me.".

"You what!".

"Sorry, I thought I brought it along. I usually have a futon in my closet.".

"...No time to argue." said Souma. He glanced at his bed "I have plenty of room for two people, so I guess that solves it.".

"Well I'll let you get settled. Call me when your done." grinned Souma, and he walked out of the room, closing the door.

Erina was baffled, she was going to listen to someone like him. She glanced at his bed and sighed, she was going to sleep on that for a few days nonetheless sleeping right next to him. Erina was frustrated and tired, she took out her night clothing and began to change.

"Oh Nakiri I almost forgot. This door doesn't have a-" Souma opened the door.

Erina's eyes widened, her body was frozen. Souma seemed to have frozed too. Both of them stared at each other.

"P-P..." Erina blushed. She slapped him in the face "Pervert!", Souma quickly got out of the room. Erina quickly changed into her nightclothes, fully this time. She slumped to the ground, her face completely flustered. 'H-how could I be so careless!'.

She was practically half naked when he walked in. Erina curled up into a ball, she hated this. '_I hate him! He's going to regret what he'd just done_.'.

XXX

"Souma-kun? Are you okay? You look kind of red and pale." said Megumi. Souma laughed "You think so...I guess I should go to sleep then.". Megumi smiled "Okay, good night.".

Souma touched his throbbing face, and looked at the door. He was just going to tell Erina that this door didn't have a lock. He messed his hair up 'This is my fault. I should've knocked.'. Everything just happened in just a flash. First he opened the door and saw Erina changing. The next thing he knew her palm made a strong impact on his cheek. Souma sighed and walked in, hoping the recent memory before was all just a dream.

"Hey Nakiri, did you sleep yet?" asked Souma. All he saw was a dark room and a sleeping Erina on one side of his bed. He walked towards the bed and scratched his head "Look Nakiri, I'm sorry for what happened...a few hours ago.".

He didn't know what to say. "And I know that your really mad at me.". Souma sighed "So...". He glanced at Erina, she wasn't budging. 'I guess she's asleep.'. Souma stood there, not really knowing what to do next. He was tired and sleepy.

"Hurry up and get to bed." muttered Erina. Souma looked at her "Did you say something? I thought you were asleep.". Erina sat up and sighed "I was awake the whole time.".

Souma sat on his bed "Really?". Erina rolled her eyes and went to sleep, "Yes.". She turned her head away from seeing Souma's face, her face flushed "And I forgive you.".

"Did you say something Nakiri? I couldn't hear you.".

"No its nothing, now go to sleep.".

Souma chuckled softly and went to sleep. Erina sighed and blushed. '_Maybe it won't be so bad staying here for a while_.'

* * *

**It has been so long since I've updated. There are too much things swirling in my head right now. **

**This chapter is pretty random right? I always wanted to read a fanfiction where Erina goes live in the Polar Stars but I figured I might as well just write one. Its not as good as I thought it'll be but I'll try to develop it better. **

**The characters are a bit OOC, like Erina she's not too...tsundere. Senzaemon is so cunning~ **

**Okay, maybe I shouldn't have made Souma accidentally seeing Erina change. But there's a 10% chance I might change it.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- What is Friends?

It had already been a few days since Erina's arrival in the Polar Stars. Not everyone has yet been accustomed by her presence, which makes it difficult to approach to her.

Everyone were in the dining room eating breakfast. Fumio watched the kids eat in amusement, they were talkative as always. Her eyes wandered to Erina, who was eating her breakfast from a distance. Fumio sighed and touched her forehead 'There she is again, eating all alone.'

She approached to Erina and placed her palms on her hips. "Why are you eating breakfast alone, Nakiri-san?" she asked with a smile.

Erina looked up and wiped her mouth with a tissue "Is that something you need to ask? I just don't want to join them."

Fumio smiled "But you should be more social around others Nakiri-san. I'm sure you can easily befriend the members in the Polar Stars."

Erina let out a small chuckle and crossed her arms, "Friends? They are nothing more than people that slow you down." She stood up and took her plate, "It's just a vulgar relationship that will never let you reach the top."

"Now if you would excuse me. I'm finished with my dish."

Fumio watched Erina leave and sighed in defeat 'You have a stubborn granddaughter Senzaemon.' She sat down next to Souma and began to think.

She was concerned about Erina. Since she was now part of the Polar Stars, it was her duty to help them and guide them through trouble. Right now the only important matter was to let Erina warm up to everyone. Fumio had noticed the awkward tension between Erina and the others. They weren't used to having such an intimidating chef around them.

Fumio glanced at Souma. He was the only person that would talk to Erina often, other than Satoshi. She remembered one of their conversations and it didn't sound well. Erina would always seem to be infuriated when she speaks to Souma, though he is too oblivious that he is the cause of her anger. Fumio knew that Erina despised him, but she didn't have any other choice.

She tapped Souma's shoulder and beckoned him to follow her.

XXX

"Is there anything you need Daimido-san?" asked Souma. Fumi sighed and scratched her forehead, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind?"

"I need you to go talk to Nakiri-san. She seems to be very distant around us. I want her to at least make some friends here in the Polar Stars, since she's going to be living here for a while."

Souma grinned "Sure, I guess I can do that."

This made Fumio sigh in relief, but she there was this gut feeling that its not going to help. But you would never know unless you try what? Was what Fumio thought in her mind for the whole conversation. She felt desperate about this, wanting Erina to have something happy for once.

* * *

_"Who is this little girl?" asked Fumio, who looked much younger. Her hair was still tied from a headband but tied to a ponytail. She looked down and smiled at a pretty little girl, long honey-blonde hair and pink eyes. "She looks really cute." _

_Senzaemon turned around and chuckled, patting the little girl's head. "She's my grandchild, Nakiri Erina. She is going to be living with me in the mansion." _

_Erina, the little girl, stared at Fumio with emotionless eyes and bowed "Good morning. My name is Nakiri Erina, I will be attending Tootsuki in the future."  
_

_Fumio smiled "You have a very polite girl." But the more she looked into Erina's eyes, they looked dulled and lifeless. It looked as if she went through hell. _

_"Thank you Daimido-san, Erina had went through tough times this year." he said softly, "I'm sure she is still cooping with the changes." _

_He began to walk forward, Erina began to follow him but took a last glance at Fumio.  
_

_Fumio smiled and waved at Erina, "See you next time then."_

* * *

Fumio let out a small smile 'That girl was always alone.'

'I'm sure she'll have a change of heart if there is someone who pushes her forward.'

XXX

Erina walked inside Souma's rooms, which was her room as well since she was temporarily staying as well. She sat to the nearest seat and sighed. Her face turned pink as she remembered the nights where she had to sleep on the comfy and soft bed from across. Though she may have not shown it, but it had been the first time she'd been close to a boy - _too_ close even. But much to her dismay that boy was none other than, Yukihira Souma.

It already has been a few days so she had to get used to it for now. Erina let out a sigh, she had to wait patiently for her room. 'I wonder how Hisako is doing...'

-Knock knock-

The door opened and Souma popped his head in. "Hey Erina, I wasn't expecting you to be here." he said as he walked in, closing the door. Erina cross her arms, her lips forming a small scowl, "Why wouldn't I be here?"

Souma only let out a small chuckle and sat on his bed. "So how are you liking your time in the Polar Stars?" Souma asked.

"Terrible, I have nothing to do. Especially since I don't have a months work." complained Erina, her voice rising slightly.

"Then why don't you hang out with us?"

Erina raised an eyebrow, her mouth was about to open but she didn't say anything and Souma continued.

"You could have lots of fun if you talk to the others." Souma grinned, "There are lots of people who are waiting for you."

Erina stared at Souma with stunned eyes. The word friendship was always a meaningless word for her. To her, having friends was something that makes you weak. They would bring you down, unable do anything for you and leave you behind and forget about you.

But what he had just said was completely different than hers. It made her feel surprised, she didn't know what to say.

Souma looked at Erina. She wasn't saying anything, as if she had froze. He approached to her, "You okay Nakiri?" But she didn't respond.

He leaned his face close to her "Are you okay?"

Erina was snapped back to normal. Her pink eyes widened and a small blush formed on her face. She felt his warm breath touch her lips. She felt a shudder from her spine. There eyes made contact and she stared into his golden yellow eyes. They looked like the warm sun. His red hair brush against her forehead, making her feel a bit ticklish.

"W-what are you doing!" she said, pushing herself away from him. Her blush quickly faded.

"I was just asking you if you were okay. But you didn't respond." he replied nonchalantly.

Erina stood up from the chair and crossed her arms, "Of course I'm fine."

"Besides, I will never want to be friends with any of you." Erina said sternly, walking out of the room.

XXX

"Come on, we should talk to her at least." whispered Yuuki.

"Do you think that's a good idea Yuuki?" asked Ryouko, "You usually have the worst ideas."

Yuuki pouted, "But I'm serious about this!"

The two of them snapped at Megumi. "What do you think we should do, Megumi?" they asked simultaneously. Megumi averted her eyes away from them, unable to say anything. "U-ummm..."

She noticed Erina walking down, and stood up. "Nakiri-san is right there." she mumbled. Yuuki and Ryouko stood up. "Should we go... Talk to her?" Megumi said slowly.

She had never talked to Erina before, much less even try to approach to her. Erina's intimidating aura made it frightening for Megumi. But she couldn't help but feel as if she wanted to be Erina's friend.

Without even noticing Megumi's legs began to walk on its own, making its way to Erina. "Megumi?" said Yuuki, "Where are you going?"

Ryouko and Yuuki looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to follow Megumi.

XXX

"Nakiri-san!" called Megumi.

Erina stopped and turned around, "Is there something you need Tadokoro-san?"

Megumi smiled, glad that Erina had remembered her name. "U-Umm, I was wondering if you would like to..." she said slowly, "If you would like to sleep over in my room."

"Your room?"

"I-I mean, just for the night. You know... So we can get to know each other." Megumi said quickly.

She had never approached to Erina for the past few days because of her intimidating aura. There were also stories about Erina's hard-hearted actions. But the more she saw Erina the more her opinion changed about her. There was no way to just judge her when she'd never had spoken to her before. Her scary thoughts about Erina disappeared all together, feeling more confidence to talk.

Erina let out a cool smirk, "Sure."

Megumi beamed and smiled reluctantly taking Erina's hand, "Then lets be great friends." Megumi felt glad and relieved. She wasn't expecting Erina to accept her request so easily. 'I was right, Nakiri-san really is a nice person.' Megumi thought.

'Friends...' thought Erina. She felt a speck of happiness in her heart something she'd never felt for so long. No had ever wanted to genuinely be her friend, from all the years she had experienced has she ever had a true friend. Then an image of Souma appeared in her mind.

_"There are lots of people who are waiting for you."_

She chuckled softly "I'll take the offer then, Tadokoro-san."

-Night-

Megumi smiled as she walked inside her room, telling Erina to come in. "You can sit anywhere, just make yourself comfortable." smiled Megumi, opening the lights.

Erina sat on a chair and looked around. Megumi's room was spacious and tidy, decorated with simple things. Her bed looked cozy with a blanket that was decorated with flowers.

-Knock knock-

Erina looked at the door and saw Yuuki and Ryouko standing there, holding their pillows and blankets. They walked in and smiled as they saw Erina.

"We're here Megumi." grinned Yuuki, plopping herself onto the cozy bed. Ryouko walked inside and seated herself on the edge of the bed, taking out a bag of cookies. "I brought snacks." she said placing it on her lap.

"What is going on?" Erina questioned quietly.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you, Yuuki and Ryouko wanted to come over so we can get to talk during the night." explained Megumi, giving an apologetic expression.

"Its what we call, a girl's night!" grinned Yuuki hugging Megumi.

Erina looked at them with a perplexed expression, tilting her head to the side. She didn't know what that meant. "Excuse me, but what does 'girl's night' mean?"

The girls looked at each other, a bit surprised by Erina's question.

"Don't worry about it Nakiri-san. That's just how Yuuki likes to call it." said Ryouko with a reassuring voice. She nudged Yuuki on the arm, making Yuuki giggle.

Megumi looked at the clock, noticing that it was 11:00 P.M. She closed the lights and took out a lamp. Yuuki sat up and crossed her legs, "It's finally starting."

XXX

"Hmm~ Ryou should we go and visit Erina?"

"I'm sure Milady Erina will not like your presence there."

"Doesn't matter. I have something fun for Erina, besides I heard that Erina went somewhere."

"Then what are you going to do Milady?"

"Obviously, I'm going to find her."

* * *

**Whew, this chapter was...long yea long. To be honest this chapter wasn't meant to be really fun to read, it seemed really boring while I was rereading it. Its just a character development for Erina.  
**

**But Megumi is too OOC in this! I'm sorry, I know how Megumi's personality is but I just don't want to write a difficult approach to Erina, but since during the manga she gains more confidence so its fine. **

**Okay, I know how weird that scene was. With Souma leaning close to Erina's face. But I didn't know how to make it the 'perfect scene'. Well I wasn't hoping for it to be perfect. I just wanted to give them their 'moment'. **

**Yes I'm weird and it took me so long just to write a darn chapter. I was suppose to be done like a few days ago, don't question me right now. I was about to save it, but my internet disconnected and it didn't save anything. You have no idea how angry I was. **

**I didn't want to write the girl talk since it was going to take forever, I'm lazy that's why. **

**Thank you for the reviews, really supporting me. ^_^ **

**I'm going to torture you guys with a slow pure budding relationship between Erina and Souma. (Yes, that's how evil I am and I like pure love.) **

**Reminder: I will also have other ships, I have a lot in my mind. (Fufufu, there might be some pairings that you guys might dislike though.) **

**Bye guys, and please review and favorite and follow. Yea but if your too lazy than you don't have to. (LOL, I'm just kidding.)  
**

**Warning: New character approaching!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Who's Coming?

The Nakiri mansion was as quiet as ever. Senzaemon looked outside from his window and smiled as he saw the garden from afar. The flowers were slowly blooming as the seasons are slowly changing. He wondered if his dear granddaughter, Erina, was doing well in the dormitory.

Senzaemon knew how stubborn that girl was and never admitted to anything. Her thoughts were always about work, locking herself away from things that a teenage girl should think about. Yes, she was a very hard worker and worked her hardest to be where she was today. But he couldn't help but think that something was holding her back from using her full potential. Maybe that's why he sent her there, to find out what he missing piece was.

"Good morning grandfather~" a voice said in a giddy tone.

Senzaemon smiled as he turned around, knowing who the voice belonged to. His eyes stopped to a silver-haired beauty, who stood there with a playful smile. "Good morning Alice." Senzaemon replied and sat down on his chair, "What brings you here on this fine day?"

Alice sat on the nearest seat. "I was just wondering where Erina went. I heard that she went somewhere for a vacation." she replied. Her fingers began to tap on the arm rest in rhythm.

"Hmmm... I'm sure Erina would be pleased if she saw a familiar face around her."

"Yes I'm sure~"

Senzaemon chuckled and took a small piece of paper and pen, and began writing.

**-Polar Stars-**

Everyone was in the dining room, eating their breakfast. Fumio looked around once again and smirked when she saw the familiar honey-blonde hair. But what surprised her was that fact that this time she wasn't alone, but was seated in between the three girls. 'I wonder what happened yesterday?' she thought. But instead of thinking about it anymore, Fumio brushed it off.

Erina sighed and blinked. She felt weary from yesterday's 'talk'. It was the first time she slept so late, not counting the times when she went back to the mansion late at night because of work. 'So tired...' Erina thought as she placed her palm on her cheek. Her eyelids were slowly closing and her body began to sway a bit.

"You look exhausted Nakiri."

Erina's eyes shot wide open and looked up, only to see a face that she never wanted to see again. 'Well that's impossible.' she thought.

"None of your business Yukihira-kun." Erina answered in a rather sharp tone.

Megumi gave Erina a concerned look. "I guess its because of last night, we slept really late," said Megumi, "Maybe you should take a nap, Nakiri-san."

"I'm fine..."

But just as Erina finished her sentence, a soft yawn escaped from her lips. Everyone looked at her and she looked away. "I said I'm fine." She said stubbornly.

"It's best if you have enough sleep hours. It can ruin your health." Marui said. "You can suffer from pain, poor vision, impaired speech."

Erina gave him a glare and Marui immediately closed his mouth. She stood up and sighed. "I'm going to sleep." Erina muttered.

Satoshi chuckled as he watched Erina walk away. "She's stubborn as always."

XXX

Erina went inside Yukihira's room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe I can't actually sleep in a place like this..." Erina mumbled. Though it had almost been a week since she came to stay, she had been able to sleep peacefully. '...To think that I can sleep here. Is this place that comfortable?'

She never had thought that sleeping in someone's room would be this comfortable. Maybe because of the fact that she felt safe, other than her room. The warm feeling of this room felt very nostalgic, the feeling when she used to be very close to the person who was very dear to her.

As she laid her head on the soft pillow, she quickly fell asleep.

XXX

"Why are you here?" Hisako asked harshly.

Alice smiled and took a bite of the chef's cooking. "Just taking a short visit. Since grandfather told me to eat lunch earlier, so here I am." She replied, taking a bite of the chef's cooking.

Hisako frowned a bit and sat down, across from Alice.

"You must be worried about Erina, aren't you?"

"Of course. Erina is my friend after all."

Alice nodded and a small smirk formed on her lips. She poked her fork onto a broccoli, and looked up at Hisako. "Friend? Is that what you really think?" Alice asked.

"Now what are you talking about?"

Alice leaned in close to Hisako's ear and whispered, "I know what your true intentions are, and it doesn't involve in being concerned about Erina." She leaned back and smirked. "Am I right?"

Hisako abruptly stood up, her eyes wide. She was about to say something but quickly closed her mouth. She didn't know what to say. Her body seemed to have stopped.

"Looking from your expression, I guess I am right after all."

Alice stood up and wiped her mouth. As she whispered something as she past Hisako. "Well, then I'll be going now. Ryou is waiting for me in the entrance way~"

Hisako clenched her fists, once Alice left, until her knuckles turned white. A sweat drop rolled onto her cheek.

"Don't be overly friendly to Erina, she's not stupid. She'll find out your true intentions in a blink of an eye."

**-Night-**

Erina woke up and looked around as a yawn escaped from her mouth. 'What time is it?' She thought, taking a quick glance at the clock. Erina immediately sat up and her face paled. 'It's already 8:30 P.M?!'

-Knock knock-

The door opened and Souma walked in. "Your awake." He grinned.

"You slept like a baby."

Erina glared at him, her face turning pink from embarrassment. "I-I don't need you to tell me that!" She said loudly. She got out of the bed and made her way to the door.

"Daimido-san?" Erina called as she noticed Fumio coming up the stairs.

Fumio smiled and walked to Erina. "Good timing Nakiri-san, there's a visitor waiting for you." She said. "I also have some good news for you."

"A visitor?" Erina asked, her expression turned confused.

"Just come with me."

XXX

Fumio smiled and Erina looked to see who it was. Her amethyst eyes widened as she saw the familiar silver hair.

"A-Alice!?"

Alice turned around and smiled. "Hi there Erina~" She said playfully.

"H-how did you know I was here?" Erina asked quickly.

"Ah, I visited grandfather this morning and asked where you were living for a while." Alice smiled.

"Then did you ask him how long I'm going to live here?" Erina asked. She wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible and begin her work once again. It had almost been a week since she lived in the Polar Stars and her mind had been aching.

Alice giggled. "Grandfather said its going to be a while, go and have some fun." She replied. "Now, I know how much questions you have. But lets go and discuss this in your room."

"M-my room? Why?"

"You didn't know? I'm going to stay with you for a while, the more the merrier right?"

"What!"

Alice smiled and took out her cellphone. "Ryou, can you take my luggage in? Right, you can come right in."

"Now, shall we go to your room?"

Erina glanced at Fumio. "Daimido-san, what was the good news?" Erina questioned, trying to change the subject. She couldn't go up to her room because she didn't have a room in the first place, and telling Alice where she'd been sleeping was the last thing she'll ever do.

"Oh right," said Fumio, taking out a key, "Here's your room key. Your bed and furniture came in today while you were sleeping. Remember, do not lose this key since it'll take one week to make another one. The key can lock and unlock, so do not lose it."

Fumi handed the key to Erina. 'Great timing.' Erina thought and sighed in relief.

"You only got your room today?" questioned Alice. "Then where had you been sleeping for the past few days?"

Erina felt her blood freeze. She glanced at Alice, whose eyes were beaming in curiosity. "I was sharing a room with Tadokoro-san." Erina lied, but placed on her natural voice.

"Mmh, and I thought it was going to be something good." Alice pouted.

XXX

Megumi smiled as she walked through halls of the Polar Stars. She felt refreshed and happy after taking a shower and found herself skipping a bit. Megumi stopped as she recognized Kurokiba Ryou's stoic face.

He was wearing a black T-shirt with a fiery pattern on the sleeves and jeans.

"Kurokiba-kun, what brings you here?" Megumi smiled. She wasn't sure if they really had gotten along, but they were able to communicate normally. Though she had lost to him, and had thought he was really scary, she didn't find him as intimidating as before.

"I'm here to give Milady Alice her luggage." Ryou replied.

"Oh, I see. Then how about the two of us go?" Megumi suggested.

-Erina's Room-

Alice quickly walked in once Erina unlocked the door. "Yes, you have your own T.V." Alice laughed and quickly took the remote controller.

"Why do you need that for?" Erina asked, looking through the closets and drawers.

"Oh, you'll see."

-Knock knock-

Erina opened the door and saw Ryou with Megumi.

"Good timing, Ryou." Alice said. She took the luggage from his hand and smiled. "Thank you."

Alice looked to see Erina, only to notice that she wasn't here. "Where did Erina go?" She asked.

"She said she went to get something." Megumi replied.

XXX

Erina was in Souma's room, packing her clothes inside her luggage. "Done." Erina muttered, wiping away her sweat.

She stood up and took the handle of the luggage.

"Got everything?" Souma asked, walking in.

"Yes."

Souma placed his hand out. Erina glanced at him.

"Need help?"

"...No thank you."

Erina took her luggage and walked out of the room, noticing Souma following besides her. "Do you need something?" She asked, stopping and looking at Souma with an irritated look.

"Nothing really." Souma replied with a grin.

**-One Hour Later-**

"Alright, lets watch some movies." Alice grinned, unzipping her luggage and taking out a few CD box covers.

"When did you get those?" Erina asked sitting on her bed.

Alice grinned and quickly placed one of the CD inside the CD player. "Got it yesterday and thought about watching it with you." She said, sitting on the floor and laid on the side of the bed. "I never would have guessed that you were living under the same roof with Yukihira-kun."

"Well, I wished this never happened as well."

"You know Hisako was worried about you."

Erina raised an eyebrow and smirked and chuckled. "You don't need to tell me that."

Alice grabbed the remote controller and the movie began. Erina watched in disinterest. "What is this? I don't get it." Erina grumbled.

"Its a romance movie, its about a lonely girl who gets evicted out of her house because of her father's debt. But then she meets a man that lets her live with him." Alice said excitedly.

-Knock knock-

Alice took the remote controller and paused the movie. She opened the door and smiled. "I'm glad you girls are coming. The movies starting."

Erina turned to see who it was. "Tadokoro-san, you guys..." She said quietly.

Megumi smiled nervously and walked in with Yuuki and Ryouko. "Sorry for barging." Megumi said with a small smile. They all sat down

"Lets start the movie." Yuuki grinned sitting between Megumi and Ryouko.

"Thank you for inviting us, Nakiri-san." Ryouko said gratefully.

"Just call me Alice, since I am going to stay here for a while." Alice said, taking the remote controller and continued the movie.

XXX

-Ring ring-

"Hello?"

"I see... I understand. I'll see what I can do."

Senzaemon placed the phone down, his face looked grim as he looked out of the window.

'What am I going to do?'

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 3. I know, its short and I'm sorry about that. But writing a chapter with a bad headache can kill you. **

**The new characters are Nakiri Alice, Kurokiba Ryou and Arato Hisako. **

**As for Alice, she's acting very OOC. I apologize, I'm still trying to grasp everyone's behaviors. I already got Ryou's behavior, not Alice's and especially not Megumi's. **

**I don't know what I'm doing to Megumi. But since this was past the Autumn Election I guess she's not as intimidated by Ryou anymore. **

**What's going to happen with Alice living in the Polar Stars? **

**More drama is going to come up and more chapters too! **

**But I've been going to places with my family so yea, it might take a bit long. **

**Sorry for the mistakes and I've been rushing with this chapter, so sorry for that too. **

**Note to self, give the other characters more parts, decrease the OOCness, 1000+ more. **

**Vahn Chrome: I know right! I've been trying to improve myself and get more ideas. I'll try my best to update more chapters. Thank you for reviewing. **

**dany: Too short? I guess it is once you read it. I'm a fast reader too, so it takes me a minute or two to finish a chapter. This chapter is short too, sorry about that. But thank you for reviewing. **

**l Hypocrisy l- Thank you! I was wondering how to bring Alice up for this chapter, but I guess I did fine. Thank you for supporting me since the beginning. **

**I would like to thank all of the readers that have been reviewing, following and had favorite my story. Thank you for all of the support, they always motivate me to do more. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Shopping!

Alice walked merrily down the stairs with a fresh face. She enjoyed the romance movie they've watched yesterday night, though she only watched half-way before falling asleep. It was the most fun she had and hoped that she can plot for more events to come.

A smirk formed on her face when she spotted Erina and Souma together. The two of them looked obviously tired since it was morning. Yes, she knew something suspicious was going on between them. But what? She needed to know, she wanted to know!

"Good morning, Erina and Yukihira-kun~"

Erina and Souma looked at her and said in unison. "Good morning."

Alice stopped and grinned. "You two look like your getting along."

Erina glanced at Souma and frowned. Her getting along with him?! That's the last thing that she'll ever do. Just thinking about it is making her mood worse. "Like that'll ever happen Alice." Erina retorted. "Besides, I can't wait to get back to the mansion!"

Souma laughed and brushed it off, thinking it was a joke. He knew how much Erina liked to mock others, but they were friends so he got used to her 'jokes'. "Nakiri, you looked as if you were enjoying your time in the Polar Stars." Souma grinned and nudged her on the arm with his elbow.

"I-I- That's absurd! Y-you were just imagining things." Erina protested.

"Was I?"

Erina gave him a fierce look and looked away. She couldn't stand this guy. There was no way she was going to agree with him, which he was right about her having... a bit fun. Erina shook her head and wiped most of her thoughts away, he was wrong definitely wrong!

"Come on, I know you were having fun. Just admit it for once." Souma said.

"H-huh!? W-why would I have to admit something so idiotic!?"

While the two were "bickering" (Though they weren't really arguing, it's close right?), Alice was watching them. She couldn't help but giggle a bit. Those two were like an old married couple. It was early in the morning and those two were "bickering" like there was no tomorrow. 'Just like an old couple.' Alice nodded in her thoughts. There was no better pairing than this.

"You two really do get along." She giggled.

Erina looked at Alice with a scowl and walked away.

"Fufufu, Erina sure is hard to put up with."

"Heh, sometimes she is but I guess I could put up with it." Souma said nonchalantly.

Alice looked at Souma, who has already walked away, and pondered about what he meant.

**XXX**

Fumio sighed as she held onto a piece of paper. 'There, now... Who should I pick?' She thought. It wasn't until she saw Erina and Souma walk down that an idea had popped up in her head. "Nakiri, Yukihira, I have something to ask of you."

Both of them looked at Fumio and tilted their heads in confusion.

Fumio grinned and handed a piece of paper to Erina and gave money to Souma. "I need the both of you to go shop for the ingredients on the list. I'm sure you've never ventured into the shopping area right, Nakiri?"

Erina shook her head. "Umm... No, I've never been in those parts."

"Good which is why you'll be shopping ingredients with Yukihira from now on."

Erina and Souma glanced at each other. Erina was obviously not fond of this idea but knew that arguing about this would never change Fumio's plan. She grimaced at the thought of spending more time with him. 'Just my luck, I just had to be partnered with _him.' _

Souma on the otherhand, felt glad. Maybe that was why he was grinning widely. He glanced at Erina and grinned even more. Even though she was giving him a piercing look, he found it amusing.

"Alright, come on you two. Be careful got it?" Fumio said, gently pushing the two of them out of the door. "Remember to get everything, okay?" She gave them a small wave and closed the door.

"Come on lets go, Nakiri." Souma grinned.

Erina sighed and did a small nod. 'Like I have a choice.'

**XXX**

"Hmm, where did Erina go?" Alice asked, sitting down on the couch. She had been trying to find Erina for the past few minutes. But the result - nothing at all.

"Fumio-san said that Nakiri-san and Yukihira went on an errand together." Satoshi said, smiling at Alice as he sat from across.

"Together?" Alice repeated. She glanced at Satoshi who was smiling brightly, like he'd always had. But this just gave her a small idea, no it might turn even bigger as it progresses. Alice leaned forward, getting closer to Satoshi and smirked slyly. "Is there something between Erina and Yukihira-kun? They are awfully "friendly" to each other. Maybe you could spare a few details to me."

Satoshi chuckled. "I wonder about them as well." With that Satoshi left.

"That's no fun." Alice pouted. She placed her palm on her cheek and smirked. 'But, since my woman's intuition is acting up, I'm sure there is something going on between them.'

"Well, I'll prove that later. Right now there's something more important." Alice took out her cell phone and smiled. "Hey Ryou, let's go somewhere together."

"Fufufu, this is going to be rather interesting." Alice stated, placing her cell phone away.

**XXX**

It wasn't long until Erina and Souma were in the shopping area. They've already started buying the things listed on the paper.

"So this really is the first time you've been into places like there?" Souma asked, glancing at Erina.

Erina glanced at him and nodded. She was from a high ranking family, of course she would never lower herself and go to places like these. But what she was doing now was something that she never wanted to do. Though she might be thinking about that right now, Erina felt quite amused. There were so many people that it felt so normal and calm, it somehow made her feel...nice. Maybe living in the Polar Stars have been getting into her.

"Huh, we've already bought everything. That was fast." Souma grinned, looking through the bags. He placed his hand out to Erina, who looked at it with a puzzling face. "Give me the rest of the bags, I'll hold them."

"Are you sure?"

She looked at him noticing that he was holding most of the bags, not that she cared. But they look heavy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I wouldn't want the "God's Palate" to injure her hand over some bags." Souma grinned, taking the bags away from Erina's hands.

'Injure!? Who does he take me for!?' Erina scowled a bit. These bags weren't even heavy and he think she'll injure herself. Erina knew her own strength and obviously she knew that she can hold those measly bags.

Erina quickly grabbed the bags away from Souma's hands and walked away quickly from him.

"H-hey, wait Nakiri." Souma called and quickly followed her.

**XXX**

Alice smiled as she saw Ryou standing there. She skipped her way merrily towards him and tapped his shoulder. "Ryou, I'm glad to see that your on time. Did I make you wait long?" She giggled.

Ryou turned around, his face stoic as always. "Not very long Milady, but why did you call me?" He asked. He knew that Alice always called him for the most simplest things but this time he knew that she was scheming something because of the look of her red eyes.

"Oh~ It's nothing much Ryou, just something I wanted to take a look at." She replied with a mischevious grin. Alice looked around the park they were and giggled a bit. Her red eyes glanced at Ryou. If she thought about the two of them furthur than maybe...just maybe they could have been something more. The thought of that made her laugh of course. 'That would never happen...' She thought to herself. 'He's a thick-headed man that would never notice.'

"Well, how about we go now Ryou?" Alice asked, taking his arm.

Ryou nodded and allowed Alice to drag him.

**XXX**

Erina sighed as she looked around. She was lost in her anger that she had forgotten where she was suppose to head off to. 'I'm lost...' Erina thought in despair. Now she regretted her actions. No! Erina shook her head. She is going to find her way back - herself.

But every time she would inspect the area everything would look the exact same thing, which troubled her. She didn't know where to turn or where to stop. It was vexing to say the least. It was only a few minutes after that Erina had decided to rest for a moment, next to a shop. She wasn't going to wait for help, obviously not from _him_. 'Now I wish I had a map.'

Suddenly out of nowhere a large mob of people came rushing towards the shop. Erina glanced at the shop next to her and noticed that they were having a large sale. She started to walk but it was too late, the large mob had already surrounded her. Erina began to make her way out, though it wasn't easy. People would push her at times without even looking, they were all distracted by the large sale.

She reached her hand out once she saw an opening. Erina took another step, hoping that she will get out of this mob.

Suddenly she felt something grab her hand and pull her. She yelped a bit due to the strong force of the pull. Erina noticed that she was on something or more specifically something warm.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice said. "Damn, it took a long time to find you."

Erina looked up immediately once she had recognized the voice. She looked up and stared at those golden orbs, staring down at her with worry and relief. "How did you find me? And how did you even know that was me?" Erina asked.

Souma laughed. "I just happened to see a hand, trying to get out. So I just had this impulse to grab it. Turns out it was you."

"So that was it. Fine, whatever. Lets just go." Erina huffed.

**XXX**

Alice was overly excited as she looked through the shops. She never knew such cute places like these would exist and there designs were so much better than those high-class boutiques.

"Ryou, lets go in here." Alice smiled, taking Ryou's arm.

Ryou watched as Alice looked through the clothing on the racks. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Alice turned around and looked at him, giving him a sweet smile. He blinked and scratched his cheek. There were times when he noticed Alice giving him a strange look - it wasn't a strange look but it looked much more different than he'd seen during the years he has spent with her.

"Were you here to come shopping, Milady?" He asked.

She abruptly stopped and looked at him, her face turning pale. Alice had totally forgotten about the plan she was going to initate. There was still time, unless Erina and Souma has already gone back early.

"Alright then, we should hurry." She said calmly though walking briskly out of the shop.

**XXX**

"Here Nakiri, mineral water." Souma handed a water bottle to Erina.

"...Thanks." Erina mumbled, taking the bottle.

The two of them were at the park, resting. They sat down on a bench and looked at the sunset. It felt calming and nice and the two of them were at peace. The sky looked beautiful due to the sunset, having the colors of orange red and yellow mixed together. The two of them were silent and continued to stare at the sunset.

"I have a question for you, Nakiri." Souma said, breaking the silent.

Erina glanced at him and looked back at the sunset and replied: "What is it?"

"Why were you at the Election? I thought you weren't going to participate since your in the Elite Ten?"

"You didn't know? Geez, the last competitor of the Election must prove worthy of being in the Elite Ten so they have one more cooking challenge - to defeat one of the members of the Elite Ten."

Erina drank her mineral water and sighed. "Understand now?"

"Yeah..."

**XXX**

"Mmf! We lost them." Alice cried looking around. She sighed with a dejected look. Her plan was all crumbled in pieces. Alice stomped her feet on the ground in anger and puffed her cheeks.

"Lost who?" Ryou asked.

"...No nevermind. It's nothing," Alice said softly.

Alice took a quick look at Ryou and giggled to herself. Though her plan may have failed miserably, she could as well just enjoy her time with Ryou. "Well, I guess I took this camera for nothing." Alice said, taking out a camera out of her pocket. "I wanted to try it out since it was new..."

Her red orbs looked upward at the sunset and smirked playfully. 'Maybe it wasn't for nothing.' She stood next to Ryou and took out the camera.

"What are you doing Milady?"

Alice giggled and said: "Say cheese!"

-Polar Stars-

Erina and Souma had finally went back to the Polar Stars, both of them were worn out. Fumio grinned and patted their shoulders.

"Thanks for doing the run for me, though I don't know why it took you so long. At least you got everything I asked for." Fumio said gratefully. "You two look exhausted, go and sit."

**XXX**

Erina went to her room and found it empty. 'Strange, I thought Alice would be here.' She shook her head and noticed a piece of paper on the desk.

_I'm with Ryou!_

_-Alice_

'I wonder about those two sometimes...' Erina thought.

-Knock knock-

She opened the door and sees Satoshi standing there with a smile on his face as usual.

"Is there something you need Isshiki-senpai?" asked Erina. "Is there any activities I'm suppose to attend to?"

"No, no, its not that." said Satoshi, he brought out a white envelope. "I've been informed by the Director to give you this."

She took the white envelope and thanked Satoshi, closing the door. Erina immediately opened it only to find a letter. 'Hmm... I guess this is important.'

_Dear Erina,_

_I hope you are enjoying your stay at the Polar Stars, I'm sure you're pleased that Alice was generous enough to go and stay there as well. Anyways, straight to the point. Since it is already summer and vacation is around the corner, how about bringing your new friends into the summer villa that we own?_

_Its a private villa and we own most of the land so it's fine for you I suppose. The location is not far, by express it is most likely about 10 hours. I know you would like a chauffeur to drive, but it might be a bit uncomfortable for your friends._

_The date is at July 1st, so please Erina have fun._

_-Grandfather_

'What is grandfather thinking?' Erina placed the letter down. She flipped the letter over and her eyes widened.

_"Remember your mother Erina? I know that you wanted to know what happened to her. Come talk to me tomorrow morning, I might tell you a few things about her."_

Erina placed the letter back inside the envelope. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. 'Mother...?'

* * *

**Huff... Paugghh! Finally this chapter is done! W-wait don't worry I didn't rush, I-I swear! O-okay, maybe I did drag it on a bit... Okay, a lot. I'm so sorry for this bad quality chapter. **

**Forgive me! OTL **

**I promise to make better chapters so don't punish me!**

**To be honest my vacation finished long ago ;P **

**Did my best in thinking of a lot and I mean a lot of ideas for this story, and I did! **

**Sorry if I made it boring and all, but I'll try my best to make it better. **

**But, it seems Alice's intuition has sensed something strange around Erina and Souma. Well she ever find out? Is she going to make someone spill the beans? No? Maybe? **

**I don't know if the Polar Stars have a lounge, I've lost most of my memory in the earlier chapters of SNS. But this is a fanfiction, we can always use our imagination to expand to the impossible. (Reminder: I do not own SNS.) **

**Fufufu, Souma is such a gentleman. He was trying to help Erina with the grocery bags~ Sorry for Megumi fans, Souma and Erina are my OTP. But I love Megumi nonetheless, I mean who wouldn't love her? **

**It also seems like Senzaemon has some secrets up in his sleeves and he might tell Erina... In the next chapter! **

**Why is this author's note so long? I don't know either so I'm sorry. **

**Read and tell me your opinion about the story. I do not mind criticism as long as they help me improve my writing. (I can take it, considering how I always criticize myself.) **

**Mikachi1208: Thank you so much for the compliment, I never thought my ideas were interesting at all. Heh, I never thought about Ryou living in the Polar Stars, I'll think about it but sadly right now he is not in the Polar Stars only Alice is. **

**Houki Minami: Yup, Alice is like a fox or a viper. She's very sly and likes to make people spit out the information she wants. Thank you for the compliment I really appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Small Talk

Senzaemon drank his tea quietly. He stared out of the window, his face filled with serenity. The sun was out and morning came like any typical day, but the only difference was the heat emitting from outside. Summer had come and the student's vacation were around the corner.

-Knock knock-

His eyes gazed at the doors as they opened. It was Erina. She was wearing her summer uniform, her face wearing a serious expression. "Good morning grandfather, I've come like you've requested yesterday."

"Yes, yes. But this chat will end quickly, you need to go to school just like everybody else."

Erina nodded and walked towards his desk. "Then lets get straight to the point, what do you know about...my mother." Her amethyst eyes stared intently into his.

Senzaemon sighed and chuckled. "Just like your mother, always straightforward at times." He took out an old envelope and dropped it on the desk. "This was addressed to you, before Emiko had past away."

Erina took the old envelope gently and saw her name on it. She didn't know what to say or what to do, but had this urge to open the envelope to see what's inside. Many years had past since she had seen her mother's face, better yet, she had forgotten how her mother had looked like. All of her childhood memories seemed to have disappeared - most of them did, _happy _ones.

"Why are you bringing up about my mother now, grandfather?" asked Erina, "You never wanted to talk about her ever since...that day."

Her mother, Nakiri Emiko, was gone long ago when Erina was still young. Senzaemon had told her many times, when Erina was young, that she was a splitting image as her. They were similar in many ways but different as well. Nakiri Emiko, the only daughter of Nakiri Senzaemon, was the heiress in the Nakiri family. The only one capable and only one talented enough. But that all changed and the responsibilty was given to Erina, though she has still a lot to learn she knew the weight that was placed upon her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Erina, but this conversation is over." said Senzaemon, turning away from. "You'll be late for school if you keep on wasting your time in the mansion."

Erina knew he was correct, the time was already 7:30. She had 30 minutes left to make it to school and getting here to there would take about 15 minutes. "I'll take my leave then." She mumbled.

As Erina was walking out of the mansion, her thoughts were all filled about her mother. No recollections have crossed through her mind about her, but there was only one - her mother's funeral. The memory was hazy but Erina had remembered that was the last time she'd ever shed tears. That was also when the responsibility was placed upon her shoulders, and it was also when...she began to live with her father.

'...I need to forget about these things for now. Nothing well help if I try to reminisce childhood memories.' Erina thought to herself. 'Maybe I should think about the vacation that's coming up.'

"Erina-sama?!"

Erina looked up and saw Hisako, wide eyed. "Good morning to you too, Hisako." Erina replied. "I thought you would be in school by now."

Hisako smiled. "I was just about to go. But I'm glad to see you here again Erina-sama. I was worried about you ever since you moved somewhere else from the short break. Does that mean you'll come back here and start working?"

Erina sighed and shook her head. Even she wished that was true, but her grandfather has yet to say anything about that. It was strange, she wanted to come back to the mansion as soon as possible but not a single feeling of homesickness seem to cross her. "No, seems like I'm going to continue living over there."

Hisako's smile faltered a bit but understood. It was sad to not see her friend as much as before, but it's good that Erina is taking a break. Her health is important and Erina is the type of person that is hardworking or more like a workaholic, that she would forget about her health in most cases. She was glad but hoped that they can work together again.

_"Friend? Is that what you really think?"_

Hisako blinked and glanced around. Her mind must be playing tricks on her.

_"I know what your true intentions are, and it doesn't involve in being concerned about Erina."_

What was she thinking? Why is she recollecting these words today? Hisako clenched her fists and tried to think about something else. Those words will never affect her, or her goal. She must keep calm and forget about them, vanish...just make them vanish.

_"Looking from your expression, I guess I am right after all."_

No...no! She isn't right, she's wrong about everything. Don't let it get into your head. Hisako walked with Erina, trying her best to maintain a calm face. Her top priority is helping Erina, as her aide and friend.

_"Don't be overly friendly to Erina, she's not stupid. She'll find out your true intentions in a blink of an eye."_

Maybe it was that one sentence that made Hisako's mind snap. The words, the voice, and the sentence just kept on repeating over and over again. It made her feel sick inside. 'Remain calm, Hisako. This isn't the time to think about such useless words.'

"Oh right, Hisako." Erina called, turning around.

"Yes, Erina-sama?"

"How about coming with me to a summer villa during the vacation?" asked Erina.

Hisako beamed a bit. "Of course I'll go. But when?"

"July 1st, during the morning."

**-Tootsuki Academy-**

"Souma-kun, where did Nakiri-san go?" asked Megumi, sitting next to him. "She wasn't here when we all woke up."

Souma glanced at Megumi. "Who knows, I guess she came here earlier."

Megumi nodded and took a quick glance at Souma. They haven't talked to each other as much as before after Erina had began to live in the Polar Stars. Somehow she felt worried about Souma. For a few days whenever she would secretly stare into his eyes, those golden orbs seemed to wander somewhere else - somewhere that was from a distant. He would look worried at times at something...or someone. Guess she was thinking too much...

**XXX**

Soon it was lunch and all of the Tootsuki students were either sitting down eating their own lunch that were made by their chefs, or buying those high-class lunches that were made by the Tootsuki chefs.

The Polar Star gang were sitting on their own table, talking about their plans for the summer and eating their lunch. After everything that happened in Tootsuki they finally had a long break and enjoy their time in the summer.

Alice and Ryou approached to them with a small smile on her face. "Great news everyone. I have something in plan for all of us," said Alice, placing her hands on the table. "My grandfather just bought a summer villa for us to spend for the summer, we can stay there as long as we like. What do you guys say?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. But they agreed that they will only stay for two weeks.

Souma noticed the Aldini brothers and grinned. "Hey Takumi. Want to join us?"

Takumi turned around and crossed his arms. "What do you want this time Yukihira?"

"We were just talking about where to go for the summer."

Alice smiled. "You can join us too, the more the merrier~" Her red eyes then wandered only to noticed Ikumi standing there. She seemed to look embarrassed and somehow seemed hesitated for some reason. Ikumi's eyes would look at Souma every few seconds and then her eyes would quickly evade from him once again. This of course did not go unnoticed by the sly Alice.

A smirk formed on her lips. "Nikumi, how about joining us?" Alice asked sweetly, waving her hand.

Souma turned around and grinned. "Oh Nikumi, nice seeing you here."

Ikumi quickly looked away, her face turning red. She slowly walked towards them. As her blue orbs fell upon the red-headed chef, a small blush would appear. It was obvious to Alice that this girl had feelings for Souma, she was experienced with this kind of thing and she knew exactly how Ikumi was feeling.

"Hey Nikumi, how about coming with us?" Souma grinned.

Ikumi looked at him. "G-go where?" She asked.

"We were just planning on going to a summer villa that my dear grandfather bought." Alice smiled. "I'm sure there is plently of rooms for everyone, if not we share."

Ikumi was obviously happy that Souma had asked her to come with them, but she didn't want to show it. Instead of expression her happiness she tried to sound "okay" with it. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, her face heating up. "W-well, since I have nothing else to do for the summer... I guess I'll go."

Souma grinned and when Ikumi looked at him with a timid face, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Alice let out a small smile, noticing all of the expressions Ikumi had placed. She knew that the fun had just began but there something she needed to figure out first. But for now she should just play along and plan some schemes later on. 'Fufufu, just as I've thought...this really is beginning to be amusing.'

**-After School-**

The day seemed to just fly by and the school day was over.

"Erina-sama, are you sure you can go back home yourself?" asked Hisako. "We can drive you back if you want."

Erina sighed and nodded. "I know I'll be able to Hisako. It's not far away."

Hisako bit her lip. She felt insecure about Erina's safety. Erina had never went back to the mansion by herself. They were always driven back to the mansion with a car. What if Erina gets kidnapped!? W-what if someone were to attack her!? Perilous thoughts began to float inside Hisako's thoughts. "N-No! I'll walk you back home!" Hisako exclaimed.

Erina chuckled a bit, she knew Hisako was worried about her. But Erina knew that she was capable of going back herself. As her loyal aide, Erina trusted Hisako. She had done many things for her, always preparing the things she needed, getting the materials she needed, Hisako always knew exactly what she wanted.

"Okay, if you insist." Erina sighed.

**XXX**

Hisako stared at the building and inspected the exterior. It looked fine but she wanted to know how it was like inside.

"Well, bye Hisako." Erina said, opening the door.

At that moment Hisako felt this impulse. She wanted to run into the building and see if there was anything hazardous. But she kept it in for she knew that the people who were living under the same roof with Erina are kind - which was what she wanted to believe.

"Take care Erina-sama." Hisako said softly.

**-Night**-

"Erina, you should have told me that grandfather bought a summer villa for us to enjoy." Alice pouted.

Erina gave a fierce glance at Alice and crossed her arms. "You looked through my things?!"

Alice smiled and shook her head. "Not 'looked' or 'through', but simply read." she explained, "I happened to find the letter on the table - opened. So I decided to take a little peek and made a huge discovery."

"...You told all of them didn't you?"

"Of course I did! Why, it wouldn't be fun if none of our friends join us right?"

Erina felt slightly irritated but sighed. After everything that's happened, she guessed it was okay to let this slide. She needed to keep her thoughts away from the talk from the morning and erase her thoughts about her mother. Erina gently pushed Alice out of the room. "Go and take a shower." She said.

"Alright, alright, I'll go~"

Once Alice left, Erina sat down on her chair and took out the letter that Senzaemon had given. Her fingers touched the old paper and felt intrigued. Her mother had used this paper to write to her - her final moments were all written in here. Just as Erina opened a bit of the envelope, she felt a sudden pause on her movements.

Did she really want to know what her mother wrote? She kept her mother in her heart, locked up. Her memories with her mother just seemed to disappear, not remembering how she really looked like, not knowing how she really acted. Nothing was left in there but sorrow, the despair she felt on that day.

Erina stopped and placed the envelope down. She touched it gently and a small smile appeared on her face. "I'll...read this some other time." Erina murmured, placing the envelope inside her desk. 'I'm sure whatever mother wrote...was something that we once experienced.'

The days dragged on and soon it was the last day of school and then soon it was July 1st.

**-July 1st-**

The Polar Stars were quite bustling in the early morning of July 1st. They were all waking up and getting ready to go and have fun. All of them were packed and ready and the delivery truck that comes everyday in the shopping area were kind enough to drive them to the express station. Everything was all going well and smoothly and then the problems started to arise, once the others had arrived.

Ikumi looked at Hisako and then looked at the Polar Stars gang.

"How come she's here?!" Ikumi exclaimed, pointing at Hisako.

"Please explain this, Erina-sama." Hisako said, slightly irritated by Ikumi's reaction. "Even I have to say, why are they all here?" She pointed at Souma. "Especially you, Yukihira Souma!"

"Nakiri Erina?" said Ikumi, surprised that she was here. "What is she doing around here?"

"It's a long story, but lets just say that we live under the same roof." explained Erina, trying to be calm the best she can.

Hisako froze and gaped at Erina and Souma. Those two...l-living together under the same roof!? Unacceptable! How could the Director do this without looking at the students living there?

"Y-you two...l-l-living together?" Hisako asked quietly. She was beyond shocked.

Even Ikumi was shocked as well, and gave Erina a furious look. She had a grudge on Erina on what she did. Erina had ditched her out of her faction due to one loss in a Shokugeki with Souma. Ikumi could never forgive Erina, due to the fact that she used to respect Erina. Now everytime she would hear Erina's name, she wanted to scream and shout and inflict all of them on the one that betrayed her.

Erina smirked as she looked at Ikumi. She never would have thought that Mito Ikumi would be a type of person that would befriend such commoners. To think that she even let her join her faction. 'I guess it really was a good choice to kick her out.' Which was what Erina would have thought, but she wasn't as different as Ikumi. She, too, had also befriended most of them - _most_ of them.

"Anyways, pushing that all of aside. I think we should go or else we'll be late." Takumi said, looking at his watch.

**XXX**

There were two vans that was parked outside of the gates. Each truck had six seats. Fumio grinned, taking out 14 sticks. "I wanted to make this interesting. Each stick has two different numbers: 1 and 2. The stick you pick is the number you get and the van you'll go to."

Everyone of course did not like the sound of it. They were all nervous, due to the fact that they didn't want to sit next to anyone that they disliked. Hisako wanted to sit next to Erina, she didn't want that red-headed chef to be closer to Erina than he already had.

Fumio took the first one and on the bottom of the stick was a number. She got number one. Then she went to each person, making them pick a stick. Once it was done, Fumio smiled. "Now, show your number."

Everyone placed their stick out, placing the side where it would show the number. Most of them were disappointed and the others were fine with it. Either way, they got on to their destined van.

Truck One: Fumio, Alice, Ryou, Megumi, Yuuki, Erina, Souma, and Shun.

Truck Two: Satoshi, Ryouko, Takumi, Isami, Ikumi, Hisako, and Marui.

**-Truck One-**

Fumio turned around from her seat and smiled. "Everyone comfortable?"

Most of them nodded. Erina placed a small scowl on her face. Out of all people, she had to sit next to Souma. Erina was sitting on the last row, on the left corner. Souma was sitting near the window with her next to him, then it was Megumi and Yuuki. Well she couldn't complain because she didn't have much of a choice.

Up front were two seats. Shun was sitting on the right one and Alice and Ryou were sitting on the other one.

"Alice..." Erina called quietly.

Alice looked at Erina and smiled. "Yes?"

"I'm surprised to see you on a man's lap." Erina replied. "Though I'm not surprised that it's Ryou."

Alice smiled. She didn't have much of a choice, but she didn't mind one bit. "Erina, we talked about this before. You know, last summer."

"Last summer...?"

Alice nodded and took a tape recorder. She giggled and waved it a bit. "Do you remember this?"

Everyone looked at Alice, wondering what she was talking about. But Erina knew exactly about what Alice was saying. A faint blush appeared on Erina's face. "A-Alice, you better put that thing down or you won't see the end of it."

"Hmm, a tape recorder?" Shun asked.

"You used these before?" asked Alice, turning to look at Shun. "I've always kept one just in case something happens."

Then Alice and Shun began to make conversation about a tape recorder. Erina gave Alice a deadpanned look and sighed, lying back. She couldn't believe that Alice would still keep that thing. Erina just hoped that she still doesn't have that recording.

"What's wrong Nakiri. You look tired." Souma commented. "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"None of your business Yukihira-kun." Erina said bitterly. She felt her eyelids closing a bit. But he was right, she didn't get enough sleep due to her exploding thoughts. 'I guess I'll sleep for a bit.'

**-Truck 2-**

"No! Why did this have to happen?" Hisako cried, sitting on her seat. She was utterly devasted. She had swore herself that she will protect Erina from that man, but look at what has happened! Hisako shook her head and groaned. It was getting agitating, just thinking about him sitting next to Erina it was terrible.

Nikumi glanced at Hisako and rolled her eyes. "Get over it already. No need to worry so much about that spoiled princess."

"Do not insult Erina-sama, you weakling!"

"Hmph, aren't you one youself? Remember your match against Hayama Akira?"

Hisako stopped and felt her mood falter. That was right, she had lost against Hayama Akira during the Election. She felt like a loser, a person that was too weak to support Erina. The memory of her loss would flash in her mind, the feeling of being weak came up again. However, though she had lost Erina forgave her and gave her one more chance. It felt like a dream and of course she can once again start the goal again.

"Too think that you would lose again someone like that, Hisako! You've brought shame to the Arato family. Now Nakiri-sama will never trust you as her aide, and mark you as a second-rate chef. Look at what you've done!"

Her eyes widened as those sentences flowed into her mind. A second chance... That was something Erina had never told anyone. But why to her? Was it because she was the closest to Erina?

Hisako let out a small chuckle. "At least Erina had decided to give me a second chance. This time I will never make mistakes and beat Hayama Akira in a Shokugeki once I improve."

Nikumi only laughed out loud. Was she really serious? Just because Erina has given her another chance, it doesn't mean anything. That ice queen will always be the same. "Whatever you say. But I wouldn't be surprised if she ditched you like the way she did to me." Nikumi commented.

**-2 Hours Later-**

"Hey, Nakiri. Wake up." a voice whispered.

Erina felt comfortable. She didn't want to move at all. But it was a must, so she slowly opened her eyes. A soft yawn escapes her lips. If she wasn't drowsily she would have noticed earlier that everyone was staring at her. "W-what?" Erina asked.

"Ah, your finally awake Nakiri. Man, you were sleeping on my shoulder...it feels sore now." Souma began massaging his shoulder and yawned.

Yuuki and Alice snickered, making Erina blush. "...I...slept on your shoulder?" She questioned lowly. Somehow it bothered her only the slightest, only irritated by the snickers and smirks that were coming from Alice and Yuuki.

Souma nodded his head and then the door's suddenly swung open. "We're already here." He said.

Megumi smiled at Erina. "Shall we go, Nakiri-san?"

"Y-yeah." Erina replied hesitantly.

Megumi glanced at Erina and couldn't help but feel envious of her. She had just realized her feelings for red-headed chef but was unsure if it was true or not. But the more she sees Erina and Souma interacting with each other, she couldn't help but wish that she could be the one talking to him. It was selfish of her to think this way, but the feeling of envy would reappear everytime she would look at Erina.

A girl that has everything that she doesn't. Megumi was jealous. She lacked confidence, skills, beauty, and knowledge. She was a normal girl that was able to get into a school that was totally out of her league. While Erina was a girl that had everything. She was beautiful, skillful in what she does, confident, strong, and knew a whole lot. Megumi wanted to be like her, but that was impossible.

They were both different and Megumi knew that she couldn't change herself to who she wasn't. Megumi knew that, yet...even so she wanted to make herself stronger.

"Tadokoro-san? Aren't you coming out?" Erina asked, who had already stepped out.

Megumi flinched a bit and giggled. "Coming, Nakiri-san."

**-Express-**

Everyone made it in time for the express at the last minute, if it weren't for Takumi's quick dash. They've all placed their luggage and such away and sat on the comfy chairs that provided tables.

"Look at that scenary." Megumi gasped, pointing out of the window. Ryouko and Yuuki looked out and gasped in amazement. Even Erina and Alice looked out.

Alice took out her camera and grinned. 'I'm so glad I didn't forget to take you with me.' She began to looked through the pictures and the first one she sees was the one she had taken with Ryou. Though it had been a few weeks since this photo had been taken, it felt as if this was taken yesterday for Alice at least. 'I should take more photos with him.'

She continued to look through and smirked when she saw a few photos taken from a few hours ago. 'A sleeping Erina is a cute Erina, she is so sly~' Alice couldn't help but giggle everytime she looks at the photos she'd taken.

**XXX**

"Erina-sama! I was so worried for you!" Hisako cried, taking Erina's hands. "I-I couldn't believe that you had to suffer through that ride with that man!"

Erina chuckled nervously. Hisako knew how much she hated Souma, but ever since those experiences her hatred meter for him has slightly lowered. But it wasn't as if it'll lower to the point she would befriend him. Geez, that man makes choices that he likes without considering it to others.

_"Your my friend aren't you Nakiri?"_

Erina clenched her teeth. She couldn't believe she would remember such words. He thought the two of them were friends? Absolutely not! They were rivals and nothing more. Souma is such a naive man that he is completely blind about her hatred for him.

"It's fine Hisako, I'm fine." Erina said reassuringly.

Hisako stopped and sighed in relief. "I see, I'm glad." She muttered. "But if anything ever happens to you I don't think I can ever forgive myself." Those words flowed out of her mouth like it was foreign and strange. It didn't sound straight from the heart but hollow words. She looked at Erina and let out a smile, though it felt as if she was just trying to strain her lips.

**XXX**

Yuuki was annoyed, _very _annoyed. The only reason for her irritation was Megumi's shyness in confronting Souma. The blue-haired girl had told her feelings for Souma to them, but wondered if it was just admiration. Yuuki knew how shy and timid Megumi is and knew that talking to the person you like is difficult. But whenever she sees Megumi and Souma talking, Megumi would look very happy and seemed so natural. Souma was the reason for her shyness to simply walk away and let her confidence step in.

But it felt vexing now. Megumi would shy away from Souma whenever the two of them had a chance to converse privately. Ever since Erina had moved in, Megumi and Souma had talked less. Their relationship had not changed more than friends or less than that. Yuuki feared that the more Erina and Souma talk, the more Megumi is going to just lay low on the background. She needed to help Megumi for she was her precious friend.

"Go and talk to him." Yuuki urged, tapping Megumi on the shoulder.

Megumi blushed and glanced at Souma who was across from them in a distance, talking to the guys. She didn't know how to confront him. It felt so long since they had talked to each other without anyone else. Of course it wouldn't bother Souma, that she knew, but for her...it was as if she was trying to climb through mountains.

"I don't think I can do it, Yuuki-chan!" cried Megumi, "I'm hopeless..."

"Ahhh, you don't have to you know. There's always another chance." Yuuki grinned, patting Megumi on the back.

Everyone had something to do until it lasted til night. Dinner was served and then after that, they've all went to sleep. They all knew the excitement that was going to start once they've reached their destination.

Everyone was asleep, except for Erina.

She looked out of the window and saw the dark sky. A lot of things have happened and she hoped that things would calm down soon. Erina touched the soft blanket that was wrapped on her body. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**And so the fifth chapter ends here! Hey guys, it's me again - the no talented writer that loves to write story (Ironic right?) **

**Anyways, since it's almost the end of summer vacation... (I'm crying inside, really. I love summer. I dislike school, due to the fact that I'm going to a new one.) I've decided to super speed write a new chapter. Pretty long chapter right? **

**Summer flew by so quickly just like the school year. Now a new year is going to come soon. (Gosh... I'm turning old.) I hope everyone pray that I will have a good school year with good grades this time and pray for my writing skills to improve, and pray for my art skills to improve. **

**Well, if any of you miss summer just come talk to me. We'll cry together and recollect the good old times. **

**To be honest, I was adding points of view with the characters that was going to be the most crucial in the summer plot. But to me, it felt more like just adding words to make it longer. For some reason it didn't feel right in there. Please tell me whatever that seems weird in the story, like mistakes and such. (Thank you!) **

**I would like to thank everyone for giving me courage to continue this chapter. Really, I couldn't have done it without you guys. I'm kind of like in-between Megumi and Erina. I'm usually timid and write most of my stories in my word pad. But then I like to make lots of stories, most that I do not finish. **

**Lets hope that I'll be able to finish this story, because I'm loving it so far. **

**Thank you: **

**fan: Thank you so much for you compliment. I'll update as many chapters as I can. I hope you continue reading my story till the very end. **

**MarronAaron: Thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue reading it. It makes me happy that people read my story. **

**Nox-san: I thank you for reading my story. Gives me a lot of confidence. **

**CambodianNinja: Hehehe, thanks for viewing my story. I hope you read more. **

**There might have been a lot of names I've forgot to add but I want to thank you guys. Sorry for adding irrelevant words, but thanks. **

**Miss you summer, hope everyone enjoyed themselves.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- The Summer Villa

Alice yawned as she walked out of the express. "So sleepy..." she murmured quietly. It was early in the morning and all of them were waiting outside for a bus on a scorching hot day. But that wasn't what bothered Alice at all. What bothered her was the fact that Erina had awaken her from the most beautiful dream she ever had.

Erina stood under the hot sun, holding onto her luggage. She couldn't stand this heat, it was unbearable for her. She could feel the sweat beads slowly flowing down to her neck and cheeks. This certainly wasn't a good day for her.

"Erina-sama, are you okay?" Hisako asked, her face showing concern.

"Y-yes... The heats just getting into me."

Hisako quickly look through her bag and took out a handkerchief. "Here please use my handkerchief, Erina-sama-" She immediately stopped. Her hand slowly dropped to her side as she watched the scene.

"Here Nakiri, water bottle." Souma said, handing a water bottle to Erina.

Erina glanced at him and then at the water bottle. Surely she would have accepted right away, but it was Souma in front of her. She didn't need something that was his, but then again...the heat was making her throat parched. Without any further hesitation, Erina grabbed the water bottle and looked away.

"Thanks..." she murmured so quietly that even Hisako could not hear.

Hisako secretly took a look at Souma and noticed him grinning. She clenched her fists and looked down at the ground. She needed to act fast, or else Erina...won't be Erina anymore.

**XXX**

Ikumi quietly crept to the tree closest to Souma. She had thought that if she went to the summer villa with them then she would have made Souma notice her by the end of the vacation. But it wasn't as she had envisioned; it was entirely different!

She slowly peeked out and saw Souma in a distant...right next to Erina!? Ikumi bit her lip, her agitation beginning to rise. Why in the world was he standing right next to her? His usual grin was shown on his face, but it was wider than it usually was. Ikumi gripped onto the tree, unconsciously using her force to break its bark.

'Yukihira Souma! Why in the world are you standing next to that Ice Queen!?' she cried inside.

"Well, well, well, to think that Nikumi would become a stalker~" a sly voice spoke from behind.

Ikumi flinched and quickly turning around. She bit her lip and her face turned flushed in embarrassment. "W-what do you want with me, Alice!?" she asked slowly.

Alice smiled and patted Ikumi's shoulder. "I know how you feel Nikumi."

Ikumi raised one of her eyebrows, her suspicion raising. What did Alice know? How did she know what she was really feeling? But Alice was the type of person to get info out of nowhere. "What do you know Alice? From the times I've spoken with you, you were nothing but a sly cat."

Though it was meant to be an insult, Alice smiled and touched her lips, making it as though she was complimented.

"My, my, Nikumi. You have a way of words. But I assure you, I know. Since I did notice your feelings towards...a certain man?"

Shades of red formed on Ikumi's face. She stepped back and clenched her fist. She knew! But how in the world did she find out? Ikumi had tried to keep a low cover, and never once did tell anyone about her secret crush. But without noticing, her betrayer's cousin had found out her feelings in a blink of an eye.

"H-how d-did you know?" Ikumi stammered.

"You...could say, my intuition."

Ikumi was confused by her reply, but shrugged it away. Since the only important thing is to make Alice quiet. She walked towards Alice and stopped. "K-keep this a secret." Ikumi murmured.

Alice smirked slyly. Who would have thought that she was actually correct. But it was obvious to her that her intuition is never wrong. It just goes to show how good she was at interpreting things. Her red eyes took a good look at the blushing girl. She _was _going to keep this a secret, but wouldn't it be amusing for her to play around?

She leaned in close to Ikumi's ear and whispered:

"I wonder if my lush lips are able to keep secret."

Ikumi's eyes widened in a second and grabbed Alice's shoulder. "Nakiri Alice!"

"Fufufu, why are you so angry for? I was just joking, don't make things so complicated," Alice laughed softly, gently pushing off Ikumi's hand. "I would never tell a girl's top secret. Don't worry Nikumi, your secret is in safe hands."

With that said, Alice left quietly but briskly. Ikumi sighed in relief. Wiping the last drop of sweat off her forehead she was relieved but still felt suspicious. It was Nakiri Alice and she was the type of person that uses a person's weakness for her own pleasure. She had to be careful, if she made any wrong moves then its game over for her.

**XXX**

"What are you doing?" Shun asked, watching Alice past by him.

Alice smiled. "Oh Ibasaki-kun, nice to see you here."

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

Alice stopped and glanced at Shun. She may have known them for a few weeks but she knew that Shun's observing skills and intelligence is not to be underestimated. "I knew that you were observing, Ibasaki Shun." said Alice, "I'm sure you have some clue on what I'm scheming."

Shun stiffened a bit and turned to see the white-haired beauty. "You..."

"Fufufu, here's a clue then: I'm just trying to...have fun~"

**XXX**

"Y-Yuuki-chan, you're not planning anything weird right?" Megumi asked, slowly walking towards Yuuki.

Yuuki seemed to be so focused, too focused. Then suddenly her eyes beamed and she turned around to look at Megumi and took her hands. "Megumi! I finally got it! The perfect plan!"

"E-ehhh?"

"It took a long time but now I know!"

Megumi was surprised by Yuuki's sudden declaration. But she smiled. She had known Yuuki for quite some time and she had never ceases to make her surprised. "What is the plan?"

Yuuki gave her a thumbs up.

"You see..."

-15 minutes Later-

The bus soon came and the others quickly walked inside; blessed to see that the bus was filled with AC's.

"Megumi, go sit next to him," Yuuki whispered, gently pushing Megumi close to Souma's seat.

Megumi blushed a bit and glanced at Souma, who was looking out the window with a grin. She swallowed and looked at Yuuki. That's right, she needed to use this opportunity. The perfect chance was right in front of her.

"Y-Yukihira-kun, do you mind if I sit here?!" asked Megumi. Her voice squeaked and her face was flushed. Her hands trembled a bit and her legs felt as if they were going to melt.

Souma turned around and smiled. "No, you can sit."

This gave Megumi a sigh of relief and she placed her things away, slowly sitting down next to Souma. She could feel her heart beat increasing, she'd never felt this way when she was around him before.

"Umm...Souma-kun..?" Megumi quietly called.

Souma turned around. "What is it Tadokoro?"

"Erina-sama, please sit over here," Hisako said, quickly but gently pushing Erina towards the back of the seats.

The two of them turned around and saw Hisako and Erina walking into the bus.

"H-Hisako, what's wrong?" inquired Erina. But Hisako ignored her and continued to push. "I-I got it, I can get there myself."

Megumi turned around and looked at Souma. Her eyes blinked as she stared closely into Souma's eyes. There it was again, that distant feeling he held in his eyes. Those gleaming eyes that used to shine everything and everywhere just seemed to go somewhere else, to a specific place. Why...why did it seem like he getting further and further from her reach again?

"Is there something you need Tadokoro?" Souma questioned, turning back to her.

Megumi smiled and shook her head. "No... It's nothing."

**XXX**

"Erina-sama, would you like to read this?" Hisako smiled.

Erina turned around and her eyes glittered as she spotted the newest volume of the shougo manga she read a few months ago. "I-Is that...the newest volume? T-then I might know what happens to Sachiko!"

Hisako smiled brightly and handed Erina the shougo manga. "You really do like shougo mangas, Erina-sama."

Erina stopped and stiffened, closing the manga book. She pouted a bit and looked out of the window, her face blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I...I don't dislike them...nor do I really like them... It's just a way of passing time!"

"Hehe, whatever you say Erina-sama."

"Geez...Hisako..."

**XXX**

Satoshi smiled softly as he listened to everyone's blabbering. It's always nice to hear the chatter and the laughter. "Today sure is a wonderful day."

Ryouko, who was sitting next to him, glanced at him and smiled. "You really do like to look after your juniors."

"Of course, or they might never call me 'senpai'," chuckled Satoshi. "You seem to enjoy yourself as well, Sakaki-san, or should I say you look extra happy."

Ryouko smiled to herself and looked down. It was obvious that she was enjoying herself. Was it also obvious that she looked extra happy? "We've known each other for quite some time, I'm not surprised that you would figure out my emotions."

She glanced at Shun, who was sitting next to Yuuki, and smiled.

"...That's true. Then I'm sure you must know quite a lot about me," Satoshi smiled.

Ryouko laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. "Of course!"

**XXX**

Ikumi bit her lip nervously as she kept on glancing at the back. She saw Megumi and Souma sitting next to each other. Ikumi knew that Megumi and Souma were friends but this still made her feel uneasy. She always had this gut feeling whenever she sees Megumi and Souma together. Maybe it was just her...

Marui Zenji was reading a book and glanced at Ikumi. "You seem to look anxious Nikumi-san." he commented.

Ikumi flinched and glanced at him. "I'm not anxious..."

"You seem to stare at Yukihira and Tadokoro-san for the past few minutes."

Ikumi's face flushed and gripped onto his collar. She gave him a piercing look, her face still looked flushed. "I-I wasn't looking at them or anything! I was just looking around!"

Zenji laughed nervously.

"P-please Nikumi-san... Calm down."

**XXX**

Erina placed down the manga book and stretched her arms. "Hisako, where's the next volume?" she asked, turning to look at her aide. A moment later a chuckle escaped from her lips as she watched her aide sound asleep.

'Well I guess I've read enough.' Erina placed the manga book back into the bag and looked outside of the window. Her amethyst eyes saw mountains and countryside buildings. For some unknown reason, all of them looked so...familiar. 'I must be out of my mind.'

_"Erina, dear...what do you like most?" _

"Huh..?" Erina gasped silently and touched her forehead. "That voice, it sounds so nostalgic."

She shook her head and shrugged it off. Her mind is spinning from everything that's happened. She must be out of her mind if she thought a voice was calling for her. This just means she needs more rest.

-One Hour Later-

"We're here everyone." Fumio smiled, walking out of the bus.

Everyone followed her and walked up towards the rocky stairs. As they walked they heard the ocean waves crashing into the rocks. The whole place was silent and from their view they could see the whole neighborhood.

"Woah...Look at that view." Yuuki whistled.

"Impressive." Ryouko commented.

Erina looked at the view as well and then this feeling of nostalgia beated in her heart.

They walked further until they reached to the villa.

Everyone stared in awe as they led their eyes on the villa. It was large and simple but it looked perfect. Then instead of staring at the villa they explored inside.

Erina's amethyst orbs fell upon the summer villa. Her breathing stopped and she felt her heart no longer beating. Everything just seemed to stop. The birds that were flying by just seemed to stop. The evening lights gleamed at the villa's window and reflected upon Erina's eyes. She bit her lip and felt her hand slightly tremble. It couldn't be... That's impossible, to think that this building is still-

"Nakiri? Are you okay?" a voice asked.

At that moment everything returned back to normal, the birds flew past the building, her breathing came back and her heart was beating once again. But the only thing that wasn't normal was her mind, it felt blank or nothing at all.

Souma raised an eyebrow and patted Erina's shoulder. "Nakiri, are you okay?" he repeated. But there was no response.

Erina continued to stare at the building, not even moving an inch nor glaring at Souma. She just stood there motionless.

"Nakiri...?"

"Go away," she whispered quietly.

Souma frowned a bit and took her arm. He had no idea what he was doing but he wanted to know what was making her act like this. "What's wrong Nakiri?" he inquired.

"Don't touch me," Erina said, not looking at him.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me."

Erina immediately jerked away from his touch and clenched her fists. For some reason her blood was boiling, not from hatred or annoyance but something else...something that she never felt before. But she suddenly felt irritated from his concern. Why would he be worried about her? She didn't need his help, she didn't need anyone's help. It made her feel mad? No. It was something else. Erina needed to push him away from her.

"Leave me be!" she shouted, her voice echoed in her brain. Was this really what she wanted, to be left alone? "Why should I tell you? It's none of your business anyway Yukihira-kun!"

Erina looked at him and grabbed his sleeve, gripping onto it. "Just stop being concerned."

Souma's eyes widened, stunned and surprised by Erina's expression. Her face looked flushed and her lips were quivering a bit, her expression looked foreign to Souma's eyes. Her amethyst eyes glowered and turned watery. He wasn't sure if this was the same Erina he'd lived with for the past few weeks.

Erina looked away and quickly took her luggage, walking into the villa. She felt something stuck in her throat. Her heart burned in pain and each step she took in the villa made her body feel weaker. She had to stop this feeling or else...

She might remember something she never wanted to recall.

-Night-

It wasn't long before night came. Fumio had just finished putting the final touches for dinner and everyone had already placed their clothing and things in there rooms and came down to eat, everyone except for Erina.

"How come Nakiri-san isn't coming down?" Megumi asked, looking at the stairs.

Hisako sighed and placed her forehead on the table. "I've called Erina-sama for the past five minutes but she told me she wasn't hungry," replied Hisako with a sigh. "I don't know what happened to her..."

Yuuki scratched her chin and grinned. "What if she...is in love!?"

Everyone looked at Yuuki in disbelief, Ryouko giggled and shook her head.

Hisako's head shot up as fast as lightening and leaned close to Yuuki's direction. Her eyes were wide and her face turned pale. "T-that would be impossible! I-I mean Erina-sama would never fall in love with a man! C-c-c-could she?"

Yuuki shrugged and smirked. "I'm just making a guess, but everyone will fall in love with someone someday."

That one sentence has made many fears arisen in Hisako's mind. The fear of losing Erina and the fear of seeing Erina walking around with a man and holding holds. But what if Yuuki was right? Erina was certainly at the kind of age where teenager girls would fall in love. But Erina wasn't like them, she was different entirely different. But Hisako glanced at Souma and frowned. She knew what happened this morning and she wasn't going to let that happen again. This man was had known Erina for too long, she needed to get him away from her - at all costs.

**XXX**

"Erina, you're really not going to come out?" Alice asked, knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone Alice. I don't feel hungry," Erina replied from her room.

Alice sighed and crossed her arms. She didn't understand what was up with Erina. Ever since they came into the villa she seemed so different. Alice touched the door knob and tried to twist it. It was locked.

"What is wrong with you today Erina?" asked Alice, "You've acted sort of strange since we came here. Did something happen?"

There was no response. Erina remained quiet.

'So something did happen?' Alice thought. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned away. "Fine. If your not going to talk then I guess I'll leave."

-Erina's room-

Erina could hear Alice's footsteps getting softer and softer until...gone. She wasn't here anymore. Erina sighed in relief and stood up, looking outside. The moon's light was reflected on her window. 'This place hasn't changed...'

She walked towards her desk and bit her lip. 'Even though I said I wouldn't read it...'

Her hand gripped onto the envelope. 'I brought it along with me.'

Erina then looked at the picture frame that was placed on the corner of the table. She gave a little nod to herself. This place hasn't changed one bit. She then plopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes slowly closing. The bed was soft and made her body tired instantly. Without a second longer Erina had fallen asleep.

**XXX**

_"Erina, look at the night sky. Don't they look beautiful!" a voice exclaimed. _

_Erina, who was only about the age of four, looked up in the sky. And the voice was right, the sky was illuminated with countless stars. She stared in awe, this was the first time she has ever seen this many stars. "It is..." _

_She turned to look at the person next to her. It was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that was tied in a messy bun, her bright pink eyes sparkled as they looked up at the night sky. _

_Erina smiled. "Do you think father is looking at the same night sky as us?" she asked, turning to look at the woman. _

_"….He is," the woman replied softly, her bright eyes still looked upwards. _

_The woman stroked Erina's hair softly. "Erina, do you know what stars mean to me?" she asked, taking a quick glance at the little girl. _

_Erina touched her chin and puffed her cheeks a bit, pondering for a moment. She soon sighed in defeat and looked at the woman and shook her head. "No, but can you tell me?" Erina asked. _

_"Well... I think that stars are created from memorable memories." _

_"You mean like happy memories or from sad memories?" _

_The woman giggled softly. taking a seat on the grass. "Both. That's why there are so many stars. There's so much that stars can be found everywhere, even if it's so far away." _

_Erina sat down on the grass next to the woman. "Does that mean that father's memories are up there as well?" _

_"Yes, of course Erina." _

_"Does that mean our memories are up there too?" _

_"Yup!"_

_After a few moments of staring at the stars, Erina poked the woman's cheek. _

_"Can you hum that melody again?" Erina asked, hugging her knees. "The melody you always hum every night. I want it to be my memorable memory." _

_"Erina, you know that melody by heart even the lyrics," the woman said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around little Erina's shoulders. "I always hum it to you every night."_

_Erina laughed and looked up at the woman. "Mhm, but I want to remember you singing the song at this very spot. Can you sing it instead of humming? Please!" _

_"I got it, why don't you sing with me?" _

_"Ehh... But I want to hear you sing it." _

**_XXX_**

Erina's eyes shot open and she sat up. She touched her forehead and sighed. 'How long had I been asleep?' Her amethyst eyes wandered around the room and noticed how dark the room was. Erina looked at the clock. '11:36 P.M?'

She got off from the bed and touched the surface of her desk. The dream she had recollected had slowly resurfaced into her mind. Was a dream? Or was it a recollection from the past? The woman in her dreams felt so real, as if she knew her well.

_"You look just like your mother. The same beautiful long honey-blonde hair those amethyst eyes. You look as beautiful as Emiko." _

'Then could it be...?'

The woman from her dream would most likely be her mother. No, it was definitely her. Her voice resounds in Erina's ears. It was a bit vague but she could hear it. The melodious voice that was always soft and tender. The image of her mother slowly coming to her mind. The honey-blonde hair, the same amethyst eyes.

She couldn't picture it. Even if her mother did look like her, she couldn't picture it in her mind. It felt uncomfortable. The memories of her being with her mother were all hazy and unclear.

Her thoughts were gone momentarily once she had heard a soft grumble from her stomach. She grumbled and her faced turned pink and thankful to the fact that she was all alone.

Erina bit her lip and hugged her stomach. 'I should go and eat a snack...'

**XXX**

She slowly walked down the stairs. Everyone was obviously asleep and it would be burdensome to wake them all up because of her. Erina tried her best to make the slightest sound as possible. But the creaking of the stairs wasn't helping it. But once she was finally at the living room Erina could only sigh in relief. She saw the balcony doors from across and stared at it.

The hunger dispersed and she slowly walked towards the balcony doors. Her hand slowly twisted the door knob and she walked in.

Erina stopped her tracks when she saw a figure near the balcony. She knew who it was without even having to blink an eye. It was the person she had despised the most. Erina somehow did not seem surprised seeing him here late at night.

"What are you doing up so late at night Yukihira-kun?" she inquired.

Souma turned around, looking a bit surprised, but smiled. "I should be asking you the same Nakiri."

Erina walked closer to the balcony fence until she was right next to Souma.

"You should look at the stars Nakiri. You don't see these kinds of night skies everyday," Souma said. He pointed upwards towards the sky.

Erina looked up and felt a wave of nostalgia once again. He was right. The night sky were filled with bright stars and it illuminated the night sky. It was nearly the same as her dream. But this time she wasn't with her mother, but she was with the man she pledged to never talk to. For some reason it did not bother her. Maybe it was because of the enchanting scene that restricted her anger from showing, or maybe because she didn't want to ruin the scenery with her yelling.

"You're right," agreed Erina. Her elbow was pressed on the smooth marble surface of the balcony railings and her body leaning towards it. She felt warm and peaceful.

Souma tapped Erina on the shoulder and she glanced at him.

"What?"

"You want one?"

Erina looked down at his palm and saw an orange. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Souma grinned and scratched his head. "I just thought that you might be hungry since you were asleep for nearly the whole day."

He was right about that. She was hungry and she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably if she was hungry. Erina slowly took the orange out of his hand and murmured a small "thanks" before looking away.

The two of them were quiet and stared into the night sky.

Erina peeled the orange in no time and took a piece and bit onto it. 'Juicy...' she thought.

"Yukihira-kun, you want a p-"

"Nakiri, I wanted to ask. What happened when we arrived at the villa? You just seemed to act so different."

Erina bit her lip. She didn't know how to respond to his answer. "Do you want a piece of orange?" she asked, this might be the first time she has ever asked him if he wanted something. But Erina didn't dare to look at him. She didn't want to ruin this night for her own sake.

"Nakiri, was there something bothering you when we came?"

"...Don't think about it too much Yukihira-kun. We may have spent weeks together under the same roof but that doesn't mean I trust you. Like I said, this is none of your business."

Souma placed his arms on the railings and glanced at Erina. He already knew that she wasn't going to answer him. It was obvious. But he didn't like to take no for an answer, especially in her situation. He wanted to help her. He wanted to be a trustworthy friend to her. But Erina would never take his hand no matter how many times he'd offer.

She was difficult to deal with and hard to talk to. No matter how far you want to continue the conversation, she would always seem to make you shut up.

Erina was too serious.

While he was humble.

Both of them were complete opposites. But even so, Souma want to get to know her, since she was still filled with many mysteries.

Souma sighed and chuckled a bit. All these thoughts made him feel weird.

"Man, you're really hard to deal with Erina,"

Erina glanced at him, slightly irritated for a moment.

"But for some reason I don't really mind." Souma finished.

"What is that suppose to mean...?" she asked slowly.

Souma pondered for a moment. For a moment he thought he said something foolish but it wasn't that. What he meant in those words were...

"Well it doesn't matter either way," Erina sighed, taking another piece of orange and placing it in her mouth.

The two of them were quiet after that. Just staring at the night sky, not even saying a word. It would have felt awkward like the other time at the car, but because of the scenery in front of them it didn't feel like that at all. They both felt at peace.

Each time Erina looked at the stars it felt suffocating. She felt her throat stuck. Her chest as burning up and felt stuck as well. There was something she wanted to say out loud to get it off. Something she had always wanted to say but couldn't tell. There was a simple reason, because she was afraid.

"Hey.." the two of them said in unison.

"You can go first," they said in unison again.

Erina looked at Souma and urged him to go on.

"I just wanted to know what happened in the afternoon. You know when you suddenly..." he stopped.

Erina felt her throat stuck and she swallowed. She didn't want to tell anyone about it. But for some reason she had this sudden urge to tell someone, to tell him. But why him? Why not Hisako or Alice? Why?

She didn't know why.

"This villa," she started slowly. Her throat was slowly clearing.

"I used to live here when I was younger...with my mother," she said.

Erina somehow no longer feel afraid. She finally said it and somehow more confident because he was the one listening.

"You could say this is my childhood home. The place where I spent most of my time before I started cooking," Erina said. She got off the railing and stood still, her arms crossed together. "It's hard to forget about a place I've been for so long. To think that this place was still in one piece."

Souma was quiet. It wasn't that he was stunned about Erina's response. But he just couldn't find the right words to say, he just felt speechless.

"I lived here with my mother for a few years until, she just disappeared," she continued. "The last time I saw something that symbolized her, was a coffin. Everyone presumed she was dead but they never found her body. I thought she was dead too, since there was no way she would just leave without telling me."

Erina felt herself trembling. What was wrong with her? She felt weird. Her vision turned blurry and watery. Her lips trembled a bit. Something was wrong with her. "I eventually forgot about her but now that I'm back in this very place, it's hard trying to contain those memories back inside a lock."

"Hey, Yukihira-kun I think something is wrong with me. How come I feel as if my heart is burning?" she asked so slowly. Her voice was cracking a bit.

Souma glanced at Erina and saw an expression he'd never seen her make. She looked so fragile, as if all her defenses had broken down from something powerful. Her body was trembling and her eyes were glistening. "Nakiri," Souma said. "I..."

"You shouldn't stress yourself over something so small," he smiled, patting Erina's shoulder. "You should have just told me sooner, nothing to be worried about."

Erina stared at Souma and stifled a giggle. The way he said it made it seem like it could have been done easier. Erina's vision was no longer watery and she felt fine. For some reason she felt glad that she told him. At that same moment she felt warm, very warm.

The corner of her lips turned upwards.

Souma blinked and for just a split moment he might have just seen a small smile on Erina's face. Or maybe he was just hallucinating. Even though they may have spent weeks together in the same building, he'd never seen Erina smile.

"A-are you smiling Nakiri?" he asked. Feeling a bit weird for asking that.

Erina shook her head and looked away. "There's nothing to be smiling about."

"Well, there is one reason."

Erina glanced at Souma and saw him pointing upwards at the sky.

Souma grinned. "The sky."

Well, he was right about that. Erina chuckled in agreement and they watched the stars once more.

But Souma took a secret glance at Erina and felt his grin growing wider. Since it was the content look on her face that he almost never see.

There was also one more thing.

Erina was smiling.

-Next Morning-

All of them were all settled in the dining room eating breakfast, early in the morning.

"Are you feeling better Nakiri-san?" Fumio smiled.

Erina nodded. "I'm fine Daimido-san. Just a bit shaken from yesterday's ride."

"I was worried about you Erina-sama, please promise me that you will never skip meals ever again," Hisako pleaded.

Erina merely nodded.

Hisako stared at Erina and felt something different about her. The cold demeanor that Erina would wear around her was slowly fading. Just what happened to her? What happened to the Erina she had always known?

"Everyone!" Alice called with playful smile. "I have a little game we should play for the day."

Everyone looked at her.

Alice smiled and sat down on a chair. "Well, I won't be telling you guys right now. But I'll tell you after breakfast."

Souma blinked and whispered towards Takumi. "I wonder what she's talking about."

Takumi sighed and whispered back. "I wouldn't know."

**XXX**

"What are we doing here?" Takumi asked, looking around the area.

"This place is pretty," smiled Megumi, staring at the waterfall.

Erina crossed her arms. No matter how pretty the scenario looked, she wanted to know the purpose of Alice bringing them here. "So what are you trying to do Alice?" She glanced at her Danish cousin.

Alice chuckled. "Well... We're going to play a game!" She took out sticks from her bag. "Each one take a stick. There are letter written on the bottom, but you can't see it since I am obviously hiding it."

Hisako raised an eyebrow and looked at Alice. "Before we play, tell us about this 'game' of yours."

"Come on, Hisako. Don't be such a party pooper," pouted Alice, "Let's choose the sticks first to get into teams."

"Who said I would agree to do this?" Erina grumbled. "I'm not going to join in your foolish little games Alice."

'Of course she would say that...' Alice couldn't help but laugh inside. She knew Erina very well, and knew what she must do to get her to cooperate. "Well then if you insist on not joining," she said slowly, looking through her bag. "How about listening to a little something you said last summer?" Alice stifled her laugh but Erina knew exactly what she was planning to do.

Erina walked towards Alice and frowned. "Don't you dare Alice," she growled softly.

"Well, I won't. But you just have to play," Alice whispered, then a small smile formed on her lips.

Erina sighed and looked away.

-Few Minutes Later-

"Everyone get into your teams," said Alice.

Group A: Souma and Megumi.

"Huh, looks like we're in going to be in the same team," Souma grinned.

Megumi nodded and clasped her hands together. She felt happy that she was able to be in the same team as him, but nervous at the same time. Her eyes looked towards Ryouko and Yuuki. They were in different teams.

Group B: Marui, Ryouko, Ryou, and Yuuki.

"This is quite a lot of people," Ryouko stated.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Alice smiled, "I just made it like that." She looked at Ryou and puffed her cheeks. She didn't like the fact that Ryou was in a different team, especially when he is around two girls (forgetting that Marui was actually there as well).

Group C: Shun and Takumi

"Nice to know that we're in teams," Takumi said.

Shun nodded.

There really wasn't much to talk about between them. They already knew that they needed to cooperate.

Group D: Satoshi, Isami, Hisako and Alice.

Alice smiled as she saw her two teammates. "Well, I'm surprised to see you as my teammates." She smiled. "I was hoping for Ryou to be in my team, but I guess you can't wish for everything to be perfect."

Satoshi chuckled. "Then I'm honored to be in your team then."

Isami only smiled, he was fine with the team players.

Hisako sulked and sighed. She wasn't in the same team as Erina. Whose team is she going to in anyways?

"Well, then it's Group E..." Alice stopped.

They all felt a very dark aura, emitting. They stopped and look, only to see Ikumi clutching the stick. She gritted her teeth and threw the stick on the ground.

"Why! Why! Why, why, why, why, why!" Ikumi yelled.

"Don't tell me..." Hisako gulped, "That Erina-sama is..."

Everyone looked at Erina, who was holding onto the stick. Her face was stoic and remained the same.

"What's your letter, Nakiri-san?" Megumi asked.

Erina glanced at her. "Letter E."

"How about you Nikumi?" Souma asked.

Ikumi bit her lip and crossed her arms. "Letter...E," she said bitterly.

Group E: Erina and Ikumi.

Ikumi glared at Erina and clenched her fists. "To think that I would be paired with this Ice Queen!"

Erina looked at Ikumi and crossed her arms. She didn't say anything but her eyes obviously glinted with hate.

"I want a redo," Ikumi demanded, "I can't accept this kind of team."

"Stop right there Mito-san! You should be honored to have Erina-sama in the team," Hisako snapped.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you," Ikumi retorted.

"It is if you're bad mouthing Erina-sama."

Erina looked at Hisako, which made the aide immediately close her mouth. She knew that look well, though it was often not used on her. The look that said, 'Stop'.

"Just deal with it Nikumi," smiled Alice, "Now let's being the game."

"It's fairly simple. All of you must go through this cave and find the other exit. The first one who comes out first wins! But here are flashlights for everyone when it gets dark." Alice handed a flashlight to one person in each team.

Everyone looked at each other. It seemed a little bit fishy.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Takumi asked, glancing at the cave.

"Yes, of course it is. Fumio-san has given us permission," replied Alice. She looked at Souma and Megumi and pointed at the cave. "Now, Group A shall be the first ones to go in."

Megumi looked at the cave and gulped, feeling nervous. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. It seemed a bit scary...

Souma grinned and glanced at Megumi. "Come on Tadokoro, let's go."

"O-okay..."

-Moments Later-

Group B

"It's so dark in here. I can't see very well," Ryouko touched the rocky walls.

They have started not too long ago and they were getting deeper and deeper into the cave. It wasn't frightening at first but each step Ryouko took, she felt as if she might plummet into a deep hole.

"I don't think I can do this any longer..." she sighed sadly.

Ryou took out a flashlight and it illuminated the pathway. He looked at Ryouko with his emotionless face. "Let's continue."

Without realizing it, Ryouko nodded and followed him from behind.

-Group C-

"Man, this place is getting darker each time," Takumi commented, pointing the flashlight at the next pathway.

The cave was quiet and the two boys could hear their footsteps.

"I wonder where the others are. We did go in separate pathways after all," Shun remarked.

Takumi nodded and looked around.

"Let's just hope that we don't encounter any dangers."

-Group D-

Hisako frowned as she looked at Alice with serious eyes. Her arms were crossed tightly and the tip of her foot was tapping the ground rapidly. "What...is the meaning of this?" she asked slowly with a low tone.

"What are you talking about?" Alice inquired, pretending as if she haven't had the slightest clue about Hisako's questions.

"Don't act dumb Alice, you know what we're doing."

"Oh, you mean playing the game?"

"No! We're not playing the game! We're in the market streets."

Alice smiled and took out a sheet of paper from her bag. "We are playing the game. Group D is in charge of buying the ingredients for tonight's dinner."

Hisako felt her anger building and building. She couldn't believe this! While Erina was in the caves...with that...meat woman! She was out here buying ingredients. She felt worried, very worried. "I'm going back. I need to find Erina-sama."

But before she could even take a step, Alice grabbed her wrist.

"You'll disqualify yourself and Erina if you do that," Alice informed.

"I don't care. Erina-sama didn't want to join this stupid game anyways, I'm getting her out of there." Hisako snatched her wrist away and gave a glare towards Alice.

Alice didn't feel intimidated by Hisako's glare. She'd seen worse. "Erina would have objected and walk away. But she didn't and she also participated in the game."

Hisako stopped and remembered the look that Erina had given her. She shuddered at the thought. But what if Alice was right for once? What if Erina did want to play this foolish game? If so, then she shouldn't ruin Erina's fun. Hisako sighed in defeat.

"What do we have to buy?"

-Group E-

Silence filled the atmosphere as the two girls walked in the cave. Erina held the flashlight and Ikumi walked from behind. The only thing they could hear were their footsteps as well as the sound of rock pebbles.

Ikumi couldn't help but feel annoyed. She wished she weren't paired up with Erina, but what she really hoped for was to walk with Souma. Her face felt warmer than before as she thought of the possibilities if she ever were with Souma.

"Hey..." Erina called quietly, breaking the silence.

Ikumi looked at Erina and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're lagging behind."

Ikumi sighed and continued walking, but her fantasies has yet ceased.

Erina frowned a bit as she walked. She had no idea what Ikumi was thinking about right now, but she knew that Ikumi didn't like the idea of the two of them as a team. Well, the two of them had a bad history ever since that red-headed chef came in. If he hadn't come, or won the Shokugeki, then Erina was sure that Ikumi would have continued in being in her faction. It felt funny that someone like Ikumi, who used to be very loyal, is now bitter and angry towards her.

But Erina didn't care. That resentment that Ikumi held was nothing but a foolish grudge.

'I wish this would end already...' Erina thought.

-Group A-

"Souma-kun, are you sure we're actually going the right way?" Megumi questioned as she glanced from side to side.

The more they went deeper into the cave the more frightened Megumi became. She didn't want to be stuck in here forever and feared that they might never find the exit. She clasped her hands together and prayed in her thoughts that things go well.

Whilst Souma was looking around with his flashlight and pondering where the exit might be. More importantly, he wasn't even sure where they were going. "Not really," he replied bluntly.

"Does that mean we're lost?"

"Maybe."

Megumi worries began to pile up and she looked around. She couldn't see anything without the light of the flashlight. Megumi walked closer to Souma and unconsciously gripped onto his sleeve. 'What are we going to do...?'

Souma continued on and Megumi followed.

**XXX**

"This is bad," Souma muttered, "Why does it seem like we just walked in circles?"

Megumi observed the area and somehow felt it as well. "Doesn't that mean we're lost?"

"Yea, now we really are."

Megumi's face paled. She didn't want to be stuck here forever. Now she wished that she was at the villa, admiring the flowers. Her body trembled a bit.

But she suddenly felt something warm on her head. Megumi looked up and saw Souma smiling at her.

"Don't worry Tadokoro, we should think about where to go instead of worrying," he said reassuringly.

"Okay, thanks Souma-kun," Megumi let out a small smile.

He was strong-willed, calm, and humble. Souma never gave up on something he decided even if it meant that he has to spend minutes, hours, even days to get it right. He was always calm in serious moments and helped others when they were in trouble. Not to mention, he was friendly to everyone no matter who they were.

Souma gave her strength and confidence that she lacked. He showed her how much fun cooking was and helped her do her best. She was at first, in an never ending maze. Each time she tried to find an answer, she would reach a dead end. But when he entered into her life, he helped her get out of that maze. Not only that, he helped her find her true self. Souma had done so many things for her that Megumi was sure that it was impossible to pay back.

But all of his attributes, his good and bad parts of him, she loved them. Which is why...

"Souma-kun...I like you."

* * *

**Well, I finally finished this chapter for you guys. I feel relieved. Now I don't have any weight on my shoulders, since I always feel like you guys feel kind of mad that I don't update as much anymore. But please spare me (like you always do). **

**A-a-a-ah! I can't believe Megumi just said that. What is she going to do? What is Souma going to say if he even heard it? I wonder... ****Do you guys like the pairs I kind of did...? I'm not talking about the pairs for the game. But if you know where I'm going, then I'm going to say you're smart. Anyways SPOILERS (not really) I was going to ship Ryouko and Satoshi together but after seeing Ryouko and Shun in chapter 96 I felt like, "Ahh, now what am I going to do? Ryouko looks good with the two of them!" ****I'll let you guys decide, if you ever have an opinion. **

**But guess what? SnS is finally having an anime, folks! An Anime! Let me repeat this once more. An anime! I felt so giddy for the whole day after hearing that. Even more excited since Souma's voice actor is going to be the one that did Kirito's voice in SAO. I love Erina's voice actor too, she did Mirai in Kyoukai no Kanata. Okay enough with my rambling, but I just can't wait.**

**It seems the drama is slowly brewing in this story. Oh, if you're wondering why there is no cooking and dishes here...well I'm not much of a cook (much less know how to cook). So yea, you won't be seeing much cooking here. But what you will see is drama and romance and fluffiness that SnS usually doesn't provide. Well, they do provide drama, suspense, and of course fanservice (male fan service -shivers-).**

**Sorry for my rambling guys, but it has been too long! Have a nice day and I hope you guys like this chapter. If there are any mistakes, let me know. I'm a novice at this so I want to improve!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Day Two

Megumi's face flushed in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she was dumb enough to accidently blurt something like that out loud. A total confession out of nowhere and worse of all, the person she liked was there to hear her say it. Megumi wanted to run and hide, or wake up from this nightmare. 'I-I can't believe I said something like that. N-now he knows how I really feel about him,' She cried in her thoughts and stared at her ground, fearing rejection from him. 'Please just let this be a dream!'

But it wasn't a dream and it was happening right now, at this very moment. Megumi swore that she felt her body slowly melting every passing second.

"I like you too," he responded finally.

This made a soft gasp escape from Megumi's lips and she slowly looked up at Souma. 'H-He responded...b-but does that mean?' Obviously she should put her hopes up too much. Everyone knew how dense Souma was when it comes to things other than cooking and friendship.

"I mean we can never be friends if we didn't like each other." Souma laughed.

Megumi blinked and stared at Souma for a minute, then giggled. She knew that he would never understand what she meant to say. But that was fine because next time when the time is right, she'll tell him again; but much more specifically. "That's true. I'm sorry for saying something like that out of the blue Souma-kun." Her giggles subsided a bit and she looked at him in the eye, her embarrassment washing away. "Let's look for the exit."

Souma grinned and nodded.

XXX

"Well... This is quite interesting," Shun mused.

Shun looked at his surrounding area and he was still with Takumi. but also with the rest of Group B. "How did we end up bumping into each other?"

Ryouko sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced at Shun. "That's what we would like to know."

Takumi touched the rocky walls. "Maybe the tunnels are connected to each other, I wouldn't be surprised if we bump into the other teams."

"Then I'm guessing that means there's a chance that we might bump into other groups," commented Ryou. He stared blankly at the rocky walls.

"Well there's no time to talk about this. Let's get to the exit," Yuuki said ecstatically.

XXX

"Hmm, buy this one and this one," Hisako mumbled to herself. After placing the ingredients in a bag she looked around the area.

The market street was filled with people. Everywhere she went she would see shopkeepers beckoning her to buy their products.

Hisako smiled to herself. 'I wonder what I should cook for Erina-sama.'

"Judging from your face, I bet you're thinking about my dear cousin," Alice observed. She held onto a plastic bag and smirked as she saw Hisako's face give a scowl. "But I don't know why you think about her so much. It's not like you really like Erina."

"Stop spouting nonsense. I admire Erina as a friend and loyal aide."

"Right, your words about being a 'friend' and 'loyal aide' is nothing more then lies that you fabricated to make yourself a good person," Alice retorted. She crossed her arms and her smirk disappeared. "You're just like everyone else Hisako, only thinking about themselves and using others for their own goals."

"I don't want to hear that from you Alice!"

Alice glanced somewhere else. "You're right. I'm just like you." She said it so softly that it Hisako was unable to hear it. It was true, she had no say in all of this because even she had used others for her own goals. "But since you, being the closest and only person that's not related to Erina I expected you to understand Erina."

Hisako raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean I don't understand her? I've been with her for all those years so I should be the one that knows her well."

"Heh," Alice smirked and walked away. "You really don't understand her do you, the real Erina I mean." She walked away from a distance and left Hisako alone.

In Hisako's mind her thoughts pondered about what Alice had said.

"The real...Erina?"

XXX

"Ughh..." Ikumi sighed in frustration. She had no idea how long they were walking here for, but it felt like hours. The awkward atmosphere between the two of them bothered her. Ikumi shook her head lightly, there was no way she would go and make conversation with Erina.

Erina glanced at Ikumi and then back at the tunnels. "What are you grumbling about?" she remarked.

"None of your business."

Erina frowned a bit but shrugged it off. She knew that she could never deal with this girl. Erina knew that Ikumi had a grudge against her for kicking her out of the faction. But there was an obvious answer to all of this. It was because Ikumi was weak. She was weak in her will of cooking and her weakness in power. Instead of trying to continue their 'conversation', Erina concentrated in finding the exit.

_This way..._

With a sudden reflex Erina turned to the other path and began to walk there. Something or someone was telling her to go their, but she didn't know what. Everything just suddenly began to feel nostalgic.

"Hey! Where are you going? That place is a bit too dark for us," Ikumi called. She crossed her arms and frowned. "You're going to get us lost if you're going to be the one leading us."

Erina gave Ikumi a piercing gaze. "I don't see you being very useful in our current situation."

"W-well, I feel as of now I should be the one leading us. From the way you're leading I bet we're going to be lost forever." Ikumi took the flashlight away from Erina and smirked. "We're going to go on this path."

Erina rolled her eyes and took the flashlight away from Ikumi. She didn't have time to deal with someone like her. Erina just wanted to get out and something tells her that the path she was taking was safe.

"Hey! Stop trying to take the flashlight!" Ikumi held onto the flashlight.

Erina sighed in frustration and crossed her arms. Her energy was being wasted on something petty as this. "Fine. You go towards that path then. I'll go over there." It wasn't the best option. Erina knew that separating in a cave like this is highly dangerous, but staying another hour with Ikumi; not happening.

"Fine, I'll be taking the flashlight too."

"Doesn't matter, I doubt I would need a flashlight." Truth to be told, Erina desperately needed one. But there was no way she would beg for one.

With that said, the conversation ended and the two girls split up and went to their separate paths.

XXX

"Souma-kun, look! Don't you see light from that distance?" Megumi pointed.

She was right, there was light from a far away distance. It was small but it was easily seen.

Souma grinned and told Megumi that they have to continue to walk.

XXX

Yuuki looked around the surrounding area. She stopped and sighed. There was nothing but darkness, and the only thing that shed light was her flashlight.

"I see a light from over there," Takumi said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly looked at where Takumi was looking at. At that moment they all cheered. They've found a ray of light and all of them began to walk, hoping that their endless walk has finally come to an end.

XXX

Alice hummed to herself as she placed down the plastic bags on the table. Everything was all set, now they just have to set up the table and prepare the ingredients, lastly the players have to arrive on time.

"Are you sure they're going to come here safely?" Fumio inquired.

Alice smiled and gave Fumio a thumbs up. "I could never lie to you Fumio-san, I am 100% sure they are smart enough to find the exit." Her red eyes glanced towards Satoshi and she walked towards him. "Do you need any help Satoshi-senpai?"

"No, I'm fine."

Satoshi smiled and glanced at Alice. "You are a very kind person, especially towards Nakiri-kun."

Alice stopped and looked at him. A smile graced on her face. "Well, of course, she may be my rival in cooking but she still is my cousin. We're family after all."

"Why don't you tell that to Nakiri-kun? I'm sure she'll want to know how you really feel."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm sure Erina already knows. Besides she also cares for her family deep down, even if she's always lecturing others and looking mean!" Alice's face softened and placed her arms behind her back and stared at the grass. "A long time ago, that was exactly how Erina was. She always showed her kind side. But that was back when we were small children, not even knowing what our future dreams were."

Yes, it was a long time ago. The first time they ever met as children. Alice would never forget that day because it was a memorable day for her.

"Is that so? May I hear it, I've never seen a kind side of Erina," Satoshi asked.

Alice giggled. "I might tell you, but I don't really feel like it right now." She strode away from Satoshi and went to go help Fumio.

XXX

Erina wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Her legs were tired and not only that she had no idea where in the world she was going. Everything was pitch black and she feared for her life that she might step into a hole. Every step she took was slow and steady, her soft hands touched the walls for support. 'Splitting up was a bad idea...' Erina knew that but she still did it. Yes, it was stupid of her but she really couldn't stand that Ikumi anymore.

After a few moments Erina saw a spot of light from a far distance. She rubbed her eyes and looked at it once again, hoping that she wasn't hallucinating. But it wasn't. Erina nearly cried in joy and she quickened her pace. 'I'm close, so close towards the exit.'

Erina stopped after that thought. A question popped into her head. What about Ikumi? She suddenly became worried about that hot-headed girl. 'What if she got lost?' Erina thought. But then her head shook. Even she knew that Ikumi wasn't stupid, she must have found another way out. With that thought, Erina convinced herself that Ikumi was safe and continued on.

Only minutes later did Erina hear a shrieking scream from behind. She turned around, only to recognize the voice.

"Mito Ikumi?!"

-Moments ago-

Ikumi sighed in exasperation. It had only been a few minutes since Erina had left and she was already feeling a sign of regret. Sure, it was partially her fault that they fought but Erina was also in the wrong. Ikumi continued her path but noticing how wet the ground was. But Ikumi ignored the thought and continued on.

She took it step by step, her flashlight was the only thing that shed light. Each step she took, her mind lingered towards Erina. Was she okay? Ikumi frowned a bit and her grip on the flashlight tightened. She remembered that Erina had left without a flashlight. 'How in the world is she going to find the exit without a flashlight?'

Her thoughts were momentarily swept away when she felt something tickling her ankle. Ikumi shook her leg a bit, to get rid of the ticklish feeling. It worked...for a few seconds.

This time the ticklish feeling went up to her thighs. Ikumi grumbled in frustration and used her had to get rid of this feeling. But after that Ikumi brought her hand close to her face and saw the most horrendous, most disgusting creature, in her eyes.

A small, hairy, creepy, spider.

Ikumi's face paled and she let out a scream.

"Get off!"

XXX

Erina rushed to where Ikumi might be. "Hey Ikumi! Where are you?"

She went to the other path that Ikumi may have went and quickly ran, nearly tripping from the rocks a few time.

The screams were much closer and Erina stopped when she saw a flashlight on the ground, the light shining on Ikumi as she was swinging her arms all around.

"I-Ikumi...?"

Ikumi stopped when her eyes turned to Erina. "N-Nakiri Erina..." She dropped to her knees and looked away, her face flushed in embarrassment. Why does Erina have to be here when she's at her worst moment?!

"H-How did you get here?" Ikumi asked, not daring to look up at the honey-blonde haired girl. "I thought you were going the other way?"

Erina raised an eyebrow, ignoring Ikumi's question. "What happened to you?"

Ikumi flinched at the question and bit her lip. "...Nothing, nothing happened at all."

"Then why were you screaming?"

"M-Me? I just t-thought of something and just..."

Erina sighed. "At least you're okay." She placed her hand out and stared at Ikumi. Erina had known Ikumi for a fair amount of time and had known that the blonde-headed girl was never honest in most occasions.

Ikumi was surprised - mostly shocked from Erina's statement. 'She...was worried?' That was nearly an impossible thing because Erina never cared about anyone except for herself. It infuriated her for some reason. To think that Erina, the one that wielded the God's Palette, who was cold as ice would be worried about someone.

Ikumi looked at Erina and saw her hand placed out. Ikumi bit her lip and her blood began to boil. "What..." Ikumi gave Erina a piercing look. "What is wrong with you?"

Erina gave Ikumi a confused look, but allowed her to continue.

"Why are you here? First you see me at the worst timing, then you act as if you were worried about me. What is wrong with you?!" growled Ikumi. She stood up on her own, ignoring Erina's patient assistance.

Knowing this, Erina placed her hand to her side and looked at Ikumi. Her expression turning back to a expressionless one. 'If she's going to yell out all of her thoughts, then I guess I'll let her be.'

"You're Erina! The most arrogant, cold, evil, selfish, heiress I've ever known. You never cared about anyone except for yourself. You throw away weaklings and belittle them. You don't care about anyone's feelings and now you're here...saying that you're relieved that I'm safe?"

Erina opened her mouth but then closed them. She rather not interrupt the yelling girl. But Erina was a bit displeased from Ikumi's insults about her personality. 'Is it wrong to be relived about one's safety?'

Ikumi suddenly gripped onto Erina's shirt collar. "Why are you - especially you - acting so nice? What gave you a change of heart?"

Erina remained quiet for a few minutes, letting the hot-headed girl to calm down. She took a deep breath and said nonchalantly, "Is it wrong for me to be worried about one's safety?" Erina raised an eyebrow. "I may be all of what you said. But how can I not have a change of heart?" questioned Erina, "Even someone like me can change. Just look at yourself. Remember what you were back then, when you associated with me."

Ikumi's furious look changed to a surprised one. The words processed in her mind and she gritted her teeth. She knew at that moment that Erina had won this one. 'I was the same as her,' she thought to herself and laughed at her stupidity. 'Now I'm just being hypocritical.'

Ikumi hated how this was turning out. Now it seemed like she was the bad one. Ikumi hated losing. Yes, she was competitive but she just hated to lose, especially to one called Nakiri Erina. In her heart she hoped for Erina to act stubborn and head-butt her in her heated insults.

But she was dead wrong.

Not only did Erina take this calmly, but she also lectured her in a calm manner. She was definitely not the Erina that Ikumi once knew. Erina had changed a bit and this sudden change was aggravating Ikumi.

Ikumi released Erina's collar and looked away in shame. She couldn't possibly talk after knowing who was at fault.

'Well since this conversation ended...' Erina thought as she picked up the flashlight. She glanced at Ikumi and sighed. "If you're going to sulk, at least do it when we're out of the cave."

"W-who said I was sulking!?" Ikumi asked loudly.

"Follow me, I think I found the exit."

XXX

"Fresh air!" Yuuki squealed in delight.

The combined group somehow found a way out and were able to exit the dark cave.

The air was refreshing for all of them as they were able to feel the warm summer air.

"Ryou, everyone! You guys are the first to arrive," greeted Alice and she walked to them with a small smile. "I'm surprised that you were able to find each other."

"W-well, it was surprising for all of us," responded Takumi.

Ryouko looked around. She somehow felt quite concerned about Megumi. But her worries subsided when she remembered that Megumi was with Souma. 'I'm sure they'll come very soon.'

"Wait...how can we be the first ones to find the exit if your group was here first?" inquired Shun. He eyed Alice suspiciously.

Alice smiled and corrected herself. "Fine, you are the second ones to finish." Then she glanced at Fumio and then back at the others. "We're preparing for the barbeque right now, so let's get to work before the others get back."

"Woah, you guys are already here?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to look who it was even though they had recognized the voice.

"Oh, Yukihira-kun and Tadokoro-san," Alice smiled, "You've come at the right time. We were about to prepare for the barbeque."

XXX

"Are you sure we're going to the right place?" Ikumi questioned. She walked behind Erina and glanced at her.

Erina merely nodded and fastened her pace. She remembered where the light was and she wasn't mistaken that it was the exit. Her hope had risen when she saw the light growing larger.

The two girls looked at each other and gave a nod. They began to run until they could reach to the end.

XXX

"Eh...?" Ikumi let out softly.

The two of them had found themselves, well, out of the cave. But they saw everyone else having fun and partying.

"What is going on?" Erina asked. She looked around to see where her silver-headed cousin was.

"Oh, Nakiri and Nikumi. You guys got out," grinned Souma as her approached the two ladies. "We're already starting the barbeque so you just came in time."

"I see..." Ikumi muttered. Her face getting warmer as she noticed the red-headed boy's grin. She walked away quickly towards Fumio to get some food, making sure that no one would see her blushing face.

Erina and Souma glanced at the walking Ikumi and then back at each other.

"So..." the two of them muttered.

Souma grinned. "Why don't you get some food Nakiri? I'm sure you're pretty hungry."

Erina nodded. She was thankful that he wasn't going to mention about what happened last night. She felt embarrassed at herself. For showing him, especially him, her weak side. The side where she was vulnerable and defenseless. The side where she was different from the current Erina, this side was the opposite of strong. Erina had never felt like that for ages until...yesterday night.

She walked to get some food, only to be approached by Alice.

"I'm surprised that you and Ikumi didn't pass out half way. I thought you two were going to have a cat fight," giggled Alice.

Erina sighed. "Well, I had to deal with all of her frustrating remarks. I'm surprised that I was able to hold my temper."

"I guess even you are able to hold that menacing tongue."

Erina glared at Alice and then relaxed. "You're lucky I'm letting that comment go."

"Then I guess I should thank you," Alice said softly. She smiled and asked softly, "Hey Erina. Remember when we first met?"

Erina was taken a back by her cousin's question and bit her lip. It was such a long time ago, how could she remember? She shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember." Then Erina tilted her head in confusion. "But what are you asking me this?"

"I thought you wouldn't remember," replied Alice, "Well, it wasn't anything important."

-Few Hours Later-

Everyone went back to the villa after their small party. All of them were stuffed and felt satisfied for the day. Only Souma and Erina were up, and once again back at the balcony.

The two of them said nothing and felt the silence suffocating.

"About last night..."

"Yesterday..."

The two adolescents stopped after speaking simultaneously.

Erina went quiet for a moment and glanced at Souma. "You...can speak first," she said hesitantly.

Souma scratched the back of his head and formed a nervous smile. "I was thinking about last night."

Erina's body stiffened for a moment and then relaxed. "What about it?"

Souma's nervous smile was replaced with a small grin. "You're not as strong as people really say you are, Nakiri."

Erina grimaced and crossed her arms. She frowned. No one had ever said she was weak, no one. But right now, Yukihira Souma was telling her that she, the heiress of the Nakiri family, was weak. It was making her blood boil slowly the more she thought about it. Erina looked at Souma, a displeased look was shown on her face.

"I mean, its just that even you have a side that you don't want others to see."

After Souma had said that, an awkward silence filled the air around them. Erina didn't say anything, but looked away from Souma and stared at the night sky.

Erina bit her lip. The sky was empty. No stars were there that filled the sky, it just looked...empty. Her thoughts led back to last night and felt her heart pounding. She really wasn't strong after all. Erina gripped onto the railings. "I guess...I'm not strong..." she mumbled softly.

Souma scratched the back of his head. "Nakiri...I.."

"Forget I said anything. It's not important anyways," Erina muttered. She let go of the railings and walked back inside. "Good night...Yukihira-kun."

Once Erina was gone, Souma scratched his head in confusion. 'Was it something I said?'

XXX

"Mito-san," Hisako called.

Ikumi turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt Erina-sama in any way."

Ikumi glanced elsewhere and remembered what she had said when they were both in the cave. "I...insulted her."

Hisako's eyes widened. "Y-you what..?"

"I may have done that...but," Ikumi bit her lip and ignored Hisako, her face reddened. "I don't dislike her as much anymore."

Ikumi walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Hisako.

XXX

"Erina, why are you still up? It's late at night," Alice remarked. She walked inside Erina's room and plopped onto her bed.

"I should be asking the same," muttered Erina. She glanced at the picture frame on her desk and saw the picture clearly this time. (It was dark at the time when she saw the picture frame, so obviously she couldn't see the picture within.)

Alice glanced at Erina and noticed how her eyes soften. "What's wrong Erina?" Her red eyes noticed the picture frame that Erina held onto. "Is that a picture frame you're holding?"

Erina looked at Alice and then back at the picture frame. She placed it on the desk, facing down so no one could see the picture. "Yea. But it's nothing important."

Erina sat next to Alice, her back facing Alice. She brought her knees close to her chest and hugged them. "Alice," she called softly.

"Hmm?" Alice glanced at her cousin in a questionable way.

"Do you think I'm weak?"

Alice's jaw dropped and she sat up, looking at her Erina like she had then eyes. Then as her red eyes gazed upon Erina, she felt this emotion that she rarely felt around Erina. And that time was when everyone in the Nakiri family was in the funeral of Nakiri Emiko, Erina's mother. Alice placed her hand on Erina's shoulder, her eyes softened. "What makes you say that?"

Erina sighed inwardly and hid her face in her knees. She didn't know why she felt like this... She felt as if something was stinging her heart. It somehow...hurts.

_"You're not as strong as people really say you are, Nakiri." _

"I...don't know," she lied, "I just thought, that maybe I am changing. I feel like something must be wrong with me."

Alice smiled. She felt happy that her cousin was opening up to her. This had been the first time in many years since they were bonding. Not as rivals, but as family. Alice brought her hand onto Erina's head and stroked it lovingly. She said in a soft tone, "I think that the way you are changing is fine."

"There may be a negative or positive in change, but it all depends on how you wish to be. It's your decision if you want to change Erina. Your heart will tell you," Alice continued, "Besides, everyone has a weak side, even you. So, I think that even though you're strong, you still have a weakness."

Erina looked up and placed her chin on her knees. She shifted to Alice, her pink eyes gleamed in relief. She felt relieved and satisfied in Alice's explanation. A small smile graced on her lips. "Thanks Alice."

Though surprised by Erina's sudden gratitude, Alice smiled back and patted Erina's head. "You don't need to thank me. We're family after all." She started to giggle and poked Erina's cheek. "I wonder who's the mature one now~"

"Alice...don't ruin the mood."

"Fine, fine, I should be going now. Good night Erina."

XXX

'I wonder what happened?' Alice thought. Her thoughts pondered about Erina that she didn't notice where she was walking.

"Oomph!" a small voice squeaked.

Alice snapped out of her thoughts and looked who it was.

"Tadokoro-san!" smiled Alice, "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was just thinking about Erina."

Megumi shook her head. "It's fine Alice-san, I should have been paying attention." She then tilted her head. "But is something wrong with Nakiri-san?"

"Ahh you mean Erina? I think so. She wasn't acting like herself and asked me something really strange," explained Alice as she stroked her chin. "I wonder why she was acting like that?"

"That's true, but I did see Nakiri-san and Souma-kun in the balcony. I didn't want to disturb them so I just..." Megumi gazed away and bit her lip.

At that moment Megumi felt a grip tighten around her shoulders and she looked up immediately. She felt her sweat drop as she looked at Alice's beaming face, her red eyes glittered in curiosity and her lips curved into a large smile.

"What's the relationship between Erina and Yukihira-kun?"

XXX

Erina couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but it was futile. Erina sat up and decided to walk around her room to tire herself out. She wasn't surprised that she couldn't sleep since it would happen in most occasions, especially when she's thinking about a new dish. But this time it wasn't about cooking, but she was thinking about what Souma had said about her.

'Auggh! Why is it still in my head!' she mentally screamed. Erina ruffled her head in annoyance and her hands then dropped to her side. 'Something is definitely wrong with me. Who cares about what he said. I never cared about what people said!'

Erina sat on a chair and mentally banged her head on the wall. She felt grateful that Alice had tried to cheer her up, which did work but his words did not disappear. 'Must forget!'

She calmed down a bit and her eyes shifted towards the picture frame. Erina brought it up and placed her arm on the desk, laying her head on it as she stared at the old picture.

It was her younger self, when she was around 6 years old. She was the only one in the picture. Her younger self had shorter hair, her amethyst eyes glimmered with a spark that Erina no longer had. Her lips formed a large smile as she was holding onto a single daisy.

Her younger self looked so much happier...so much happier.

Erina bit her lip as she remembered herself during that age. The darkest time of her life. Her mother died when she was six, and she was moved into her father's home.

_"Get out of my face. You're worthless towards the Nakiri family." _

_"What is this trash? Who told you that you can cook?!" _

_"I don't need someone as worthless as you to be wasting my time. You may think you're my daughter, but you're nothing towards me." _

_"You're nothing." _

Erina bit her lip and covered her ears. The voice that she despised more than ever was ringing in her ears. Her head began to hurt and her fingers trembled.

At the age of six, Erina had turned into a emotionless doll.

* * *

**Hello everyone I'm back! I'm so happy that I was able to finish this chapter, it took forever because of the occasional 'writer's block'. **

**I'm sorry that I made Megumi's confession very short. But I hadn't planned out how it was suppose to escalate in this chapter. Do not worry about that for now. **

**I just love the bonding between Alice and Erina, made me feel happy inside. **

**This chapter wasn't as good as I expected. It didn't exceed my expectations but I didn't want my ideas to wash away. Due to the amount of time I've been gone, I forgot how old Erina was when her mother passed away. Forgive me! **

**That dense Souma! Why did he had to say that to Erina? Now Erina can't stop thinking about it. Poor her. :(**

**As I was gone from writing I read some of the new reviews and I was overjoyed when I read them. I mean, I never would had thought that people would actually like what I am writing. It's not as good as the others but I'm trying the best I can. So I like you thank all of you for reading. I still would like to know who _you _would ship. There's still a chance for you to choose before I decide, because obviously there is going to be romance in here. **

**P.S. I'm really bad at writing romance. I always hid away from anything romantic because... -cringe-. **

**Thank you for supporting my story. I hope that this chapter made you content, but I had once again made it too quick paced which I apologize profoundly because I really wanted the cave game to end.**

**Have a nice day!**

* * *

**Omake- Car Ride **

"Oh look, Nakiri fell asleep," Souma observed. He glanced at the sleeping girl.

Her head was swaying right to left slowly and softy, her hair moving along with her head. She looked peaceful and Souma couldn't help but notice that she had a fair complexion. 

Souma shook his head and cleared that thought away.

"Why don't you let her sleep on your shoulder?" Alice asked.

"Huh?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "Never mind." She placed her head on Ryou's shoulder and smiled. 'He's comfortable.'

"Milady Alice, but there's something I need to tell you," said Ryou, his eyes staring with intensity.

Alice felt her face heating up and mumbled, "What?"

"You need to lay off the sweets," he replied bluntly.

"Are you saying that I'm getting fat!?"

While the two were talking and not paying attention to Souma, he glanced at Megumi and Yuuki. They were too busy talking as well.

He glanced at Erina and noticed her head on the car window. Souma quietly and gently placed his hand on Erina's head. He felt how soft her honey blonde hair was, and he carefully placed her head on his shoulder. Souma quickly placed his hand to the side and pretended that nothing happened.

A few minutes later. Alice looked back and smirked as she saw Erina's head on Souma's shoulder. "How cute," she said to herself. She took out her cellphone and quickly took a few pictures. 'Hehe, I can't wait until Erina sees this.'

But what she didn't notice was Souma's small smile on his face. A smile that had never shown such affections.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Photo Albums

Alice had a dream during the night. A dream that took place when she was at the age of three. The dream where she met Erina for the first time.

* * *

_"Mama, where are we going?" asked Alice and stared at her loving mother._

_Leonora smiled at her daughter and took her hand. "We're going to visit your cousin." _

_Alice raised an eyebrow and placed her finger tip on her lips. "My cousin? Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked. Alice wasn't sure what to think once her mother had said that. She never met her cousin before, or at least the one that her mother might be referring to. "I hope it's a girl because we could get along better!" A small smile graced on Alice's lips as she thought about all the fun things she might be able to do with her cousin. _

_Leonora giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm. She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and went inside the car that would be escorting them. _

_XXX_

_Leonora and Alice got out of the car. Alice happily looked at the elegant mansion. Her head tilted in confusion. This didn't look like a new place at all. In fact she'd come here plenty of times. "Mama, this is grandfather's home though?" _

_"Did you lie to me?" Alice questioned, her lips forming a cute pout. She crossed her arms and pouted cutely. She was suppose to meet her cousin not go to her grandfather's house and be bored. _

_"Don't be like that Alice. There are people waiting for us." _

_"You can go and see them first mama. I want to go to the garden." _

_Leonora was about to say something but Alice dashed off as fast as she can. She didn't want to hear another one of her mama's long speeches, especially ones that were as long as her way of 'stripping' when she had ate something so delectable. _

_XXX_

_Alice smiled and laughed as she stopped running and skipped her way. She looked at the emerging garden from a distance. She stopped skipping and began to run. _

_As she ran, Alice failed to realize there was a tree root on the ground and tripped on her foot. She crashed onto the ground, her teeth clenched in pain. Alice sat up and looked at her hands and knees. Her hands were skinned and bleeding. But her knees were the worst as the blood was running freely towards her ankles. _

_Alice sniffled as she felt the pain. After sniffling a bit she began to cry. "Waah! I-It hurts!" she cried loudly. The tears ran down from her eyes to her chin. "Mama! It hurts!" _

_-Shuffle- _

_Alice momentarily stopped crying, but her tears didn't stop. She heard a rustle in the garden bushes. "W-who's there? Mama?" _

_Suddenly a small head popped out. _

_Alice squealed softly and took a closer look. _

_It was a girl who looked around her age. But she was pretty with shoulder-length honey-blonde hair. She looked up at Alice and her large amethyst eyes stared at Alice's red ones with curiosity and a hint a concern. The girl stepped out of the bushes and took out the leaves that stuck to her silky hair. After doing that her attention shifted towards Alice. _

_"Excuse me. But are you okay?" she asked softly. Her eyes quickly glanced at Alice's knees and then back at her. "I heard you crying and rushed here." _

_The girl was wearing a cute light blue summer dress and white flats. _

_Alice didn't know what to say, but her tears began to accumulate and began to cry. "I-I tripped and hurt myself. N-Now my k-knees and hands hurt!" _

_The girl frowned as she looked at Alice's knees. She kneeled down to Alice's level and ripped a small fabric of cloth from her dress. She wiped the bleeding away from Alice's knees and hands. "I'm going to bring you to my grandfather's house so I can patch you up. Your knee is going to have a scar if I can't clean it." _

_Alice nodded, understanding half of what the girl said. Even though they might be the same age, the girl knew more than her. "B-but I need to go back to my mama." _

_The girl smiled and held onto the stained fabric. She took Alice's hand. "First we get your knees and hands bandaged, then I can help you find your mother." _

_Without further consent, the girl and Alice went to walked out of the garden. _

_XXX_

_Alice blinked in realization as she finally remembered that this was the path of where her grandfather lived. She saw the elegant building and then felt tons of brick drop on her head. She looked at the girl that was helping her. _

_The girl turned around and smiled, her hand letting go of Alice's. "We're here. How about we go inside?" The girl quickly walked towards the glass door to open it. _

_"Wait!" _

_"Hmm?" the girl immediately stopped and looked at Alice. "Is something wrong?" _

_"...What is your name?" _

_"My name?" _

_Alice nodded sheepishly. _

_The girl's smile widened and her face glowed with happiness. It felt as if the sun favored her more than anything. "My name is Nakiri Erina. I'm staying at my grandfather's house because my birthday is coming up." _

_"I knew it..." Alice breathed in. A goofy smile formed on her lips. "You're my cousin." _

_Erina laughed at Alice's goofy smile. She opened the glass door and glanced at Alice. "Lets talk about that later. Right now we should be more worried about your injuries." _

* * *

Alice woke up and yawned. "What was I dreaming again?"

XXX

Hisako had a lot on her mind. She remembered Alice's words and couldn't help but think about them. 'The real Erina? What in the world is she talking about?' she thought. She didn't understand what she meant. Hisako knew Erina very well. They've been together for so long, that Hisako knew everything about Erina. From personality to habits.

"The real Erina I know would be the one that is the heiress of the Nakiri company," Hisako said to herself, "She strives to be the top and would crush others who would get in her way. That's right...that Erina is perfect. She's perfect."

'Perfect..._too_ perfect.'

Erina. The one that Hisako had served for a long time. She was perfect due to her cooking skills, knowledge, and beauty. Erina had nothing to worry about. She had no flaws. Erina was born with a flawless life, like it had been created for her before she was born.

'Unfair... That's unfair Erina-sama. You were the only way to get to my goals.' Hisako clenched her teeth and glared at the rain outside. 'Why is it that I feel as if you're changing?'

_"Hisako, don't let us down. You're the only one that will be able to take down Erina and take her seat." _

"I won't let you down father, as a member of the Arato family... I will be the one that will crush Erina-sama and take over her seat."

'That is my goal...'

XXX

'Oh...what am I going to do?' Megumi thought anxiously as she took a bite of her breakfast. She glanced at Alice then at Erina and finally at Souma. 'Ohh...what am I going to do?'

She didn't know how to answer Alice's question last night. The girl was practically hounding her for the answer. Megumi shivered at the thought. Knowing Alice's personality, she would use any means to get the information and use it against Erina.

'I couldn't possibly tell her that Erina slept in Souma-kun's room.'

She looked out of the window. It was pouring outside.

XXX

Bored.

Everyone was bored.

Due to the heavy rain outside there was nothing to do in this villa. All of them were in the living room and sat there in silence.

"Is there anything we can do?" Takumi asked. He stared at the ceiling with a lazy expression. He was bored out of his mind and he glanced at his brother who held the same expression.

Everyone grumbled in response.

Alice smiled in pleasure and she stood up. She quickly ran upstairs and took out a film. "Since all of you are so bored I have just the right thing for all of us to watch." She revealed it and smiled. "A romance movie that I was dying to watch!"

Erina groaned and looked away. "Not again. How many do you even watch?"

"I haven't seen one for a few days and I've been anticipated to watch this one," replied Alice. She walked to the T.V. and slipped in the film in the CD player and opened the screen. "Now everyone come to the couch."

Alice sat on the couch with Ryou next to her. Erina sat besides her cousin and sighed. The others sat on the ground and stared at the screen. Fumio sat at the nearest chair and smirked.

"So what is it about?" Erina asked.

"It's about a young girl that has a crush on this boy. But she's too scared to tell him her feelings. Her friends urge her to tell him and then..." Alice stopped and smirked, "Just watch and then you'll find out."

"I knew that I wouldn't want to watch this," Erina mumbled to herself. She stood up from her seat and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, looking up at her cousin.

"Somewhere..." Erina replied and walked upstairs.

Souma stood up as well.

"Are you going as well Souma-kun?" asked Megumi.

"Yea, I'm pretty tired,"

Megumi nodded and watched him go. She let out a small smile. 'Sometimes Souma-kun is a really bad liar.'

XXX

"Hey, Nakiri," called Souma as he caught up with the honey-blonde girl.

Erina turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want Yukihira-kun?" She wanted to be alone for a while, and he was already disrupting her.

"Nothing really, I was just bored."

This made Erina frown, her blood beginning to boil. "Well, if it's nothing then do not bother me. I have some things I need to take care of." Erina walked to another staircase and began to walk up. She took out a brass key and unlocked the door.

"That isn't your room," Souma pointed out, "What are you trying to do?"

'He asks too much questions. How annoying,' Erina huffed mentally. She ignored him and walked inside, leaving the door opened.

Souma grinned to himself and followed Erina. It was better than doing nothing. He closed the door behind him and saw the lights opened. "Wow nice place," he said to himself.

It looked like a storage room because it was filled with boxes. There were two windows and the ceiling was high up, filled with several lights.

"Yukihira-kun! What are you doing here?" Erina nearly yelled.

"I was curious so I followed you here." Souma noticed the key on the ground. "I still want to know how you found that key."

Erina rolled her eyes and tucked the key inside her pocket. "I found this inside my desk, and don't forget that I used to live here."

"Right."

Erina took out a picture frame and then looked around for an open box. Once she found one she placed the picture frame back inside. 'Done, time to get out.'

"Woah, look at all of these photo albums."

Erina frowned and saw Souma looking through the open boxes. "What are you trying to do?" She walked next to him and kneeled down, noticing the pile of leather books inside the box.

"I was wondering what they were inside."

"You do know that you're looking through my things?" Erina mentioned, glancing at the boy next to her. "Who said that you were allowed to look through them?"

Souma scratched his head nervously. "Sheesh, your strict today Nakiri."

"I'm always strict."

Erina took out one of the photo albums and opened it, looking through the pictures. She stared at the pictures. It felt so nostalgic now.

Many of pictures were mainly her when she was younger but her mother wasn't in them, mainly because she must have taken the pictures.

"Ehh, so that's how Nakiri looks like as a child," grinned Souma, he leaned closer to Erina to take a look.

Erina flinched as he came closer and she quickly scooted away. "Who said you could look at them!" She quickly closed the photo album and gave Souma a piercing look.

"But I'm curious. Besides I'm the only one that knows about this."

"That's true... But there's no way I would want you to look at my childhood pictures."

"Well, if you let me look at yours then I'll show you mine."

"Are you stupid? Like I would agree to something so foolish as that!"

XXX

_'I need to tell him!' _

_A girl ran as fast as she can as she ran after him. Her face began to form sweat beads and her hair flew everywhere as she continued to run. _

_'Please wait! There's something I have to tell you!' _

Megumi stared at the screen and felt entranced. Her face turned red as she remembered her sudden confession towards Souma. She hugged her knees as they were brought to her chest. 'You can do it!'

_The girl looked around as she caught her breath. "W-where is he?" she asked herself as she panted. Her eyes grew anxious as she was unable to spot the boy. _

_'I can't find him!' _

_She continued to run until she stopped. She fell to her knees. "It's no use..." _

Megumi furrowed her eyebrows. 'Don't give up!' She hugged her knees tighter. Her mind wandered, thinking about when she would tell her feelings towards Souma.

* * *

_The night was bright and the only two that were outside was Megumi and Souma. _

_"Look at the stars, Tadokoro," grinned Souma. He looked upwards and stuffed his hands inside his pockets. _

_Megumi smiled as she looked up. The sky was beautiful and brightened up from the tiny stars that filled the sky. _

_The two stood in silence. But Megumi played with her fingers, a blush began to linger on her cheeks. "Souma-kun..." Megumi said shyly, breaking the silence. _

_Souma glanced at the girl and gave her a nod, "Hmm?" _

_Megumi felt her heart beating fast as she fumbled to bring the words out. "I-I have something to tell you." _

_"What is it?" _

_"W-well, I..." Megumi gulped silently. She looked downwards, feeling her face getting warmer. She clenched and unclenched her fist. Then looked at Souma. _

_"I like you Souma-kun. Not as friends, but more than that!"_

* * *

Megumi snapped out of her daydream and her face turned flushed. 'W-what...!?' She softly slapped her cheeks and looked at the screen once more. 'If only I had enough courage to tell him...'

XXX

Ikumi stared at the screen. Her heart was rapidly beating. If only she was the girl in the screen and Souma was the boy she was confessing to. Ikumi unconsciously clasped her hands together, her eyes glittering in anticipation.

'If I was really the girl in the screen.'

She felt her mind drifting into a dream, a dream that she wished would happen in reality.

* * *

_"Nikumi," Souma grinned as he spotted her. _

_Ikumi turned around and crossed her arms. "Is there something you need Yukihira-kun?" she asked sheepishly. _

_"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow." _

_Ikumi's eyes widened and looked at him, her mouth opened slightly. "F-free? W-where are we going to go?" _

_Souma's grin widened. "It's a secret." _

_Ikumi blushed and millions of thoughts rushed through her head. 'I-Is it a date? If it is then I'm going to go!' _

_Without further hesitation, Ikumi nodded her head. "I'm free, really free. Just tell me where we meet up." _

_"I'll pick you up, just remember to dress up nicely." _

_Ikumi smiled as she watched the red-headed boy walk away. She fist pumped and started to squeal mentally. 'It's a date!"_

* * *

Ikumi blinked and pinched herself. Oh...if only it really was real. She had feelings for Souma for who knows how long, but was too shy to even tell him.

Ikumi brushed her blonde hair and pouted. 'There's no way I can even ask him out.'

XXX

Alice smiled contently as she nuzzled closer to Ryou. She wrapped her arms around his arm and placed her head on his shoulder. 'He's very comfortable to sleep on...and cuddle.'

She wished she could do this with him everyday. Alice giggled mentally. She felt like they were a couple, watching a chick flick together on a movie night. But they weren't a couple, that was the problem.

Alice glanced at Ryou and saw his face still emotionless as ever. She puffed her cheeks. 'Can he just be a normal boy for once and blush because a girl is trying to get his attention!'

_"Why are you here?" the boy asked. _

_The girl blushed in response. She was silent for a few minutes and looked at the boy. "I-I came to find you." _

At that point of the movie Alice wasn't listening as her eyes began to droop. She was getting sleepy. Soon she was asleep, her head still on Ryou's shoulder.

* * *

_"Ryou over here!" Alice smiled as she waved towards the emotionless boy. _

_He walked towards her and they sat on the grassy plains. They were on the hills, looking at the sunset with a picnic placed out. _

_Alice sat closer to Ryou and placed her head on his shoulder. "Where do you think we should go during the night?" _

_"Anywhere you want to go Alice." _

_"Hmm...but I have a lot of places I want to go." _

_They sat in silence, admiring the beautiful sunset. _

_"Alice," Ryou said softly. _

_Alice looked up at him and smiled, "Yes?" _

_He lifted her chin, making her head tilt a bit. Ryou bent his head down. _

_Alice's red eyes widened and felt something soft on her lips. _

_Ryou lifted his head and turned away. "I..."_

* * *

_"I love you!" the girl confessed, her face blushed profoundly. _

Alice woke up and sat up, her head leaving Ryou's shoulder. She unconsciously touched her lips and suddenly she felt weird. Her heart was beating fast and she felt weak. '….That was a dream wasn't it?'

She laughed at herself mentally, but had a desire for it to happen in real life.

Alice glanced at Ryou and quickly glanced away.

'I think I really do love this dense Ryou...' A smile graced on her lips as she placed her head back on Ryou's shoulder.

XXX

Erina looked through the photo album and would give a glare at Souma every two minutes, watching him to make sure he doesn't sneak a peek or look through the other photo albums. As she looked at each photo, memories of her childhood began to flash through her mind.

One of them caught her eye and she stifled a giggle. Erina hid her lips with her fingers and tried to hide her amusement of the photo.

Unfortunately Souma heard it and glanced at Erina. "Is there something you would like to share?" He was bored but curious about the photos. He wanted to know how Erina was like when she was a child, though he did not know why he was so persistent in wanting to know.

"Hmph, it's none of your business."

"Come on, wouldn't you like to share some memories with your friend."

"Too bad, I don't consider you as my friend."

"Then why did you tell me your secret about this house?"

Erina stopped, her mouth slowly closing. She couldn't believe she would admit this but he was right. Erina looked away and felt her grip on the photo album loosening. "I don't...know," she merely replied.

"Pfft..."

"What...?"

Souma stared at the photo that caught Erina's eye and grinned widely. "Is this the photo that you were looking at?"

Erina looked at the photo he was staring at and tried her best not to giggle. Yes, indeed it was.

The photo was her grandfather, Senzaemon. He was sleeping on his desk and there was paper all over his desk. He looked younger with less wrinkles, but old nonetheless. On his face were marker writings. It made his face look less intimidating, but more dorky like.

The more she stared at the photo the harder it was to stifle her giggles. She couldn't hold it anymore and her giggles turned into soft laughter.

Souma stared at Erina, astonished. This must have been the first time he'd ever seen and hear Erina laugh. Somehow it sounded like...soft bells? He thought he was crazy for thinking like this, but her laughter suited her.

"You should laugh more," he blurted. Somehow he regretted saying that immediately because Erina immediately stopped and looked away.

"Pretend you didn't hear anything," she said irritably. It had been so long since she laughed, that she had forgotten how she laughed. Erina thought she sounded strange, her laughter sounded strange.

"Okay. But only if you let me see those photos," Souma offered playfully.

"Huh!?" Erina glanced at him and then back at the photo album. "Are you an idiot?"

"Maybe."

Souma let out a light-hearted laugh and got closer to Erina, taking the photo album away from her.

"W-wait, what do you think you're doing!"

He ignored her and looked at the photos, a grin staying on his face. "So this is your mother?" he asked, pointing at one of the photos.

Erina's anger immediately dispersed and looked at the photo. The photo contained two people, Erina and her mother. Her mother was sitting on a chair and smiled and young Erina was sitting across from her with a wide smile.

"She is," Erina answered finally. She truly looked like her mother as she continue to look at it. But there were a few differences.

Her mother, Emiko, looked much brighter and graceful. Her hair was shoulder-length with a lighter shade of honey-blonde, even her eyes were a lighter shade with a bright glow to it. She didn't wear any makeup but her lips had a lush color. She truly looked beautiful.

"You look a lot like her."

"I've been told that many times."

"How about you tell me more about her. She seemed very important in your life," suggested Souma, taking a glance at Erina and back at the photo. He is very intrusive today, rather annoying towards Erina. But it was the only way to know more about her.

Besides, she was still mysterious to him. There was something she was hiding in that stubborn façade of hers.

"She was...very important to me, at least from what I remember. My mother, her name was Nakiri Emiko, was the heiress in the Nakiri family," Erina began, "I don't remember much, but I've been told many times that she was very intelligent and talented in cooking."

Her fingertips brushed the photo gently and continued, "You could say that everyone adored her in the Nakiri family. Unlike me now, my mother was always smiling, always happy, and most of all...fun."

Erina couldn't help but feel her heart clench in pain every time she talked about her mother. It was like a curse, something she didn't want to remember nor speak about. But she continued on, letting all of her words being spoken.

"My mother met my father, in an arranged marriage." Erina breathed in and felt her throat begin to dry. "My grandfather was against the marriage, but my grandmother she wanted to make the Nakiri ties stronger so she began the marriage."

Senzaemon had told Erina how her mother met her father. He always shook his head in disappointment every time he spoke about the wedding. Erina, at a young age, never understood why but never pried any further because she didn't want her grandfather to be upset.

"My father grew to love my mother, or at least told by my grandfather. But my mother...well, I never knew. Then nine months later I was born."

Souma slightly grinned. He was proud, or ecstatic, that Erina was willing to tell him everything. He knew the girl was always in denial about everything and refused to tell anyone her deepest secrets, but now he felt relieved that she was finally able to open up some more.

"When I was born I didn't live with my father. My mother and I lived in this very building until I was six." Erina looked upwards and her eyes wandered around the room. "Before that age, I never seen my father before. But my mother would always tell me stories about him."

"She was the only person in my life that I loved dearly, my precious person," Erina said softly, something that she never expresses everyday. "I spent my whole life with her, doing everything together and having fun together."

Erina stopped in a sudden and her face fell. Her fingers were then placed into a fist. "Then at the age of six, my mother passed away."

"She disappeared one day, leaving me all alone. Once she left, I never knew that I would never see her again."

Souma's grin fell and stared at Erina. Her eyes were cold once again. He found it funny how her eyes were like a window to her emotions. The way her eyes would show if she was happy was when it was shining brightly like a star. The way her eyes would show if she was mad was when there was a burning anger flashing within her eyes. Her determination, sadness, everything was shown in her large beautiful amethyst eyes.

Wait beautiful?

Souma blinked in realization about what he just thought. Sure...Erina's eyes were always...what's the word again..? He mentally shook the thought away and continued to listen to Erina's story because this was his only chance of getting to know her.

"My grandfather found me in the house alone but I think he already knew what has happened. He just took me to my father's house without saying a word."

Then not a minute later Souma's eyes widened.

Erina's body trembled as she hugged herself. Her amethysts slightly widened as fear was clearly shown in her eyes. Her mouth slightly part and she mumbled, "My...father...he.." She stopped and closed her mouth, biting her lip.

_"You insolent fool! What were you trying to do!?" _

_"I-I was just trying to play with the cat, I'm sorry f-father..." _

_"Father, would you m-mind if I join you?" _

_"Go away. Now leave, you're worthless of my time." _

_"I...understand." _

_"Father, I've learned how to cook! Want me to cook you a dish?" _

_"A child like you that has no talent can never cook a dish that is worthy of my tongue." _

_"But father-" _

_"How many times do I have to tell you that you're wasting my time! A child like you will never be my daughter, get out!" _

_"I'm sorry." _

Erina squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out those memories. Her hands slowly reached for her ears and she tried to block any sound.

"Nakiri, what's wrong?" Souma asked. He was extremely worried about her. Almost immediately after mentioning her father after her mother's death made a toll on her. Did something happen in her childhood that would result her to be traumatized?

Without thinking, Souma wrapped his arms around Erina's waist and brought her closer. Her forehead was on his chest and her hands were on his shoulders. Her fingers began to curl onto his shirt. Her trembling body lessen but it would flinch slightly every few seconds.

Souma stroked Erina's hair softly. He really didn't know what in the world he was doing. But it was his fault in the very beginning. He was acting strangely today, even he didn't know why he acted like that. It wasn't like him. Usually he wasn't the one that likes to pry into other people's businesses, well...maybe sometimes.

Souma never, ever, held a girl like this before. Not only that, he never associated with any girls in this sort of manner. It was a strange and awkward manner, in his opinion.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Erina, which seemed very uncharacteristic for her.

Souma looked at Erina and noticed that her trembling had stopped altogether. A small smile formed on his face. "Don't worry about it. Besides it might be my fault since I did ask you to tell me about your story."

"Hmm, maybe it is. Now let go of me."

Souma couldn't help but chuckle. He was glad that she was returning to normal. His arms unwrapped themselves and Erina got off his chest.

Her cheeks were shaded with a light pink tinge and her hair was a bit messy from Souma's comfort stroke. Her lips were undeniably red overall she looked...

Cute.

That was the word that popped up in Souma's thoughts. Wait, wait, wait! Something is definitely wrong with him. 'Maybe something is wrong with me today,' he thought to himself, 'I'm not running a fever.'

"Yukihira-kun, is something wrong?" Erina inquired.

"I'm fine. But what about you Nakiri? You were trembling."

Erina narrowed her eyes and looked away. "I was just...cold, you know because it was raining."

Souma knew that she was lying. "Did something happen between you and your father when you were young?" he questioned, feeling it was an appropriate time to ask.

He noticed her biting her lip and she was trying to run away from the topic.

She let out a small sigh after a few minutes. "Nothing, nothing happened at all." Erina brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She quickly picked up the photo album and as she picked it up, a photo fell out and landed on the floor.

Souma picked it up and observed the photo.

Erina noticed his sudden movements and peered through this shoulder.

"Is this your dad?" he questioned, showing the photo to Erina.

She raised an eyebrow and a quizzical look formed. "No... That doesn't look like my father at all. He doesn't have black hair. But why is my mother in the photo?"

The photo contained her mother and a mysterious man in the photo. Her mother looking younger, around her early twenties, and she was smiling brightly as she hugged the man's arm. The man looked around her mother's age. He had messy black hair that reached the nape of his neck and emerald eyes. The man was handsome, but it was though he didn't even notice it. In the picture he had a small smile on his face.

"They look really happy," commented Souma.

Erina remained quiet and stared at the photo. The man looked quite strangely familiar, but too vague to remember when she had met him. But what she wanted to know was who was this man, and how did he know her mother.

The more she found out about her mother, the more questions formed in her head. Before she knew it, Erina realized that she never truly knew her mother at all.

Souma was lying on the wall, his eyes wandering to everything except for Erina. She was deep in thought as she was staring at the photo for the past few minutes. 'I wonder what she's thinking about,' he thought to himself. There were still many things he didn't know about Erina.

It was a few minutes later until Erina placed the photo inside her pants pockets. She turned to look at Souma and noticed he had somehow fallen asleep. Outside the window, the rain was still pouring but the sound of each drop of rain somehow seemed so peaceful that made Erina want to lull asleep.

She sat next to Souma and inwardly sighed. The only thing she heard was the soft breathing from Souma and the sound of raindrops. It felt, in a strange way, soothing. Her knees were brought up close to her chest and she hugged her knees. 'I wonder how much time has past.'

XXX

Ryouko closed the T.V. and sighed. "Seems like the movie is over."

Everyone all stood up and stretched themselves.

Ryou could have moved, but a certain silver-haired beauty was restricting his movements. Her head was laying on his shoulder and her body snuggled closer to his side as she continued to sleep. 'Why must Milady Alice sleep every time she watches one of her movies.'

Everyone had already left and walked around in the house, leaving the two of them alone.

He took a closer look at the girl that promised him that he would see the gourmet world. The girl that reached her hand out to help him reach his goal, to help the both of them. Ryou never noticed this but Alice had blossomed into a young woman, in most cases she would be mature but her childish attitude would often pop up.

Even if she had flaws that was something Ryou admired her for, but he kept that thought to himself. But no matter how many times she ordered him around he would do it. After all he had for quite some time...

He leaned close to her face. "Milady Alice."

XXX

Erina glanced at Souma every few minutes. He looked strangely uncomfortable in that position. His back was straight and his legs were crossed, the back of his head on the wall. 'He's going to feel sore like that,' thought Erina.

'Augh! W-why am I thinking like I care about him. It's not like I'm worried about him or anything!' Erina screamed in in her head.

'I'm just going to wake him up!'

Erina shook Souma's shoulder. "Wake up Yukihira-kun," she whispered loudly.

The boy didn't budge and only groaned softly in response.

"What am I going to do about you?" Erina muttered under her breath. She couldn't just leave him here, she still needed to lock this room.

Erina noticed Souma's red hair. A boy's hair. One of the many mysteries that Erina never discovered. For all of her years, she was never this close to a boy before. His hair was spiky and messy, but it suited him just fine.

She slowly and softly placed her hand on his head, feeling his red hair. Surprisingly his hair was extremely soft. Erina softly stroked his hair. This was the first time she ever felt a boy's hair.

Souma twitched a bit and moved his head.

A blush crept on Erina's face and she quickly took her hand away from his head. She was going crazy today.

Souma woke up and yawned softly, opening his eyes. "Sorry about that, I fell asleep." He noticed Erina standing up and brushing her pants. She turned around to look at him.

"We've stayed long enough," remarked Erina.

The two of them walked out of the attic and Erina locked the door.

"Hey Nakiri," called Souma.

Erina gave him a small nod as a response.

"Would you tell me more about yourself one day?" Souma asked sheepishly.

Erina turned to face him. A small smirk graced on her lips. "If I feel like it," she merely responded and walked past him.

Souma grinned. "It's a deal then!"

"I didn't say that idiot!"

-Night-

Erina was once again in her room. She took out the photo she had took from the album book. Erina stared at it intently and then she went to her desk and took out the letter. Her fingers trembled as she held onto the letter. Was she a coward for not wanting to read a simple letter like this? A letter that was addressed to her but yet she was too afraid to read it.

No, no! Being afraid of something as simple as this is showing weakness! Remember! She had to remember the reason why she decided to be strong. It was all to prove to everyone that she can do it, to prove that man that she was n "garbage". Weakness was something that Erina had erased from her dictionary. But every since the topic of her mother popped, the word was slowly creeping back.

No more faltering! Do not hesitate.

Erina slowly peeled the letter.

-Knock, knock-

She stopped and looked at her door. 'Why am I always interrupted when I'm trying to do something important?'

-Knock, knock-

"I'm coming!"

Erina rushed to the door after placing her things inside the desk, making sure that only she can find it.

She opened the door only to be tackled by her cousin.

"Erina, Erina, Erina!" Alice cried. It was frantic cries, something that Erina was used to hearing.

"Is something wrong Alice?"

Alice nodded, her head still on Erina's stomach.

Erina managed to slip off from Alice's iron grip and closed the door.

Alice sat on Erina's bed, her knees on her chest and her face was covered by her hand. Faint murmurs were heard, but it was too soft to hear what she was actually saying.

"Okay," sighed Erina, "So what happened?" She sat next to Alice. Erina would be lying If she wasn't worried about her cousin. She had seen Alice like this many times and her cousin would always run to her for advice. It something that the both of them would do, as family.

Alice looked up at Erina and comical tears formed.

Erina was surprised in Alice's current expression. A small smile of amusement formed on her lips. This was definitely something you don't see everyday.

Her cousin's face was very amusing. Her whole face was flushed and her eyes were beaming with an unexplainable feeling. Her hair was a mess from the sudden collision she made between the two of them and her lips were opening and closing, trying to form words but failed.

"Are you okay? You seem so flustered," Erina chuckled softly.

"I...I..he...k-k...I!" Alice stammered.

"Calm down Alice, you're stammering! What's wrong with you?"

Erina placed her hands on Alice's cheek and shook her head lightly. The silver-haired beauty was acting very strange. Strange but amusing.

Alice took a deep breath and then stared at Erina in the eye. "I need help Erina," she pleaded.

"With what?"

Alice took another deep breath and said softly.

"I'm in love with Ryou."

"Wait... What?!"

* * *

**So I'm finally done with chapter eight. I was so motivated to finish this chapter because we can see more of a background of Erina's childhood. Sorry if Souma is too OOC. He's not the type to act like that, but I didn't really know how to make it flow right. The chapter isn't what I expected to be. A lot of romance and stuff, great stuff for girls. **

**Sorry for Alice's OOCness as well. It's just...well you know. Ha! Not going to say anything. But woah! Alice found our her true feelings for Ryou and now is a blushing mess. Wonder what Erina's going to do to help her cousin. **

**I'm also sorry for continuing the same interruptions in trying to open that dumb letter. (It's not dumb, but it's getting repetitive I know.) But it's going to be opened but not until later, that's until I feel like it's the right time. **

**I like to thank you for giving this story a favorite, follow and a review. It really motivated me into writing more, because the fact that people actually like reading my stories makes me happy. I complain about how this story is like really bad, and I'm sure all of you are tired of hearing it. So I like to thank you for supporting me. **

**Don't worry the series is not going to end, well not yet anyways. **

**fiv: Thank you very much. I will gladly continue this series. **

**Guest: Hehe thank you for the compliment. I also very much ship Erina and Souma. **

**mickeyt0613: Thank you so much. Be careful about your phone, you wouldn't want the teachers to take it away. But I know how you feel. When you're addicted to a story you just want to continue reading it! **

**eLf: I will do my best in trying to update. I read your other reviews and I'm glad that you ship Erina and Souma because I ship them as well even though they don't have much development. **

**chikikuto: Yes I know that focusing on the main characters is an important aspect in the story. But I also believe that giving your side characters a development is also important. It's to show that everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses and how they progress throughout the story, no matter what role they play in the story. Development between the character expands the story and besides I could never leave characters alone without development. (Well most of them I can't leave alone.) Sorry if this explanation doesn't make any sense. But I also want to thank you for reading. **

**Reignashii: Thank you very much and I hope you will read this chapter with satisfaction. **

**CHRIS REDFIELD: Umm...I'll try. Thank you for reading. **

**TheGuyThatDoesThingsYouKnow: Thank you for taking your time to read. I tried to make Erina in the story more like the one in the manga, but sadly I failed to do so. I made her much calmer than her manga version. But to be honest, I like her calm side rather than the side when she's always yelling. I created a back story for her since we don't see development for her yet, but of course I know the manga is going to make it differently.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- The Plan and the Beach

"Wait... What?!" Erina gasped aloud, her eyes widened. She had often teased Alice about it...but she didn't know that it was actually true.

Alice blushed and covered her hand on Erina's mouth, muffling her gasp. "E-Erina, you're too loud!"

Erina stopped and glared at Alice. Telling her from the glint of her eyes to take her hand off her lips.

"Oh, sorry," Alice let out a weak laugh. She placed her hand away and sat upright, her face features showed her nervousness. Obviously the only one she could tell this to was Erina. Erina was the only one she trusted, because she was her cousin but also because she knew that Erina would never tell anyone her most intimate secret. You could say that Erina was rather trustworthy even if she had a very cold demeanor.

"You really meant what you said?" questioned Erina. She wanted to make sure her cousin was absolutely sure about her feelings. Although Erina had absolutely no idea what it means to feel romantically towards someone, she just hope that Alice didn't make a mistake in her feelings. But after reading all those shoujo mangas it had helped Erina know some knowledge about that fickle feeling.

Alice nodded. Not a hint of hesitation was spotted. She really did...have feelings for Ryou. The first moment she was embarrassed and then the next moment Alice began to roll around Erina's bed with comical tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do Erina! I-If I really do have feelings for him...what am I going to do?" cried Alice as she hugged the nearest pillow.

"Um..." Erina mumbled. She pondered for a moment and blinked in realization. What was Alice supposed to do? It's not like she was some sort of romantic genius. She was only like that in the cooking category. When it comes to love, well, she was totally clueless. "Well...actually I think you just have to act normal..?" she spoke uncertainly.

"Act normal?" repeated Alice, looking up at Erina.

"Y-Yeah, you know so he doesn't find out your feelings."

Erina must be out of her mind. She was giving advice about a topic she didn't even have a clue about. She sighed and gave Alice a serious look. "Look Alice, you shouldn't be talking about these kinds of topic with me. Since you know I'm clueless when it comes to..."

"Romance," Alice finished for her," I know, but I trust you in keeping my secret Erina."

"Maybe you're trusting the wrong person," Erina muttered under her breath. She got up from the bed and stood up. "It's getting late, you should probably go to sleep now Alice."

Alice nodded and walked to the door. She gave Erina a small smile. "Good night Erina." She closed the door and her footsteps faded away.

Erina closed the lights and went to her bed. Her mind swirled everywhere. A lot of things had happened today. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She wanted to know who that man was in the picture with her mother. Erina remembered his face even though she had only looked at it once.

His messy black hair that looked soft and silky. His eyes emerald eyes that seemed to hold a warmth deep within. Erina couldn't help but feel that she'd met this man somewhere, but she didn't know where. It was that strange warmth he held deep within his eyes that made Erina feel somewhat nostalgic.

'No time to think about such nonsense,' thought Erina. She tossed and turned. Everything that had happened today had gone by so fast. She sighed and found a comfortable position. For now she should worry more about Alice than her own problems.

A smirk formed on Erina's lips before she fell asleep. She had a feeling that she was going to be very amused tomorrow.

-Next Day-

Erina sat quietly and ate, glancing at Alice every few minutes. She couldn't help but sigh mentally as she had already noticed the nervous actions of her cousin.

Alice fidgeted every few seconds, her anxiety and nervous growing. After all she was sitting next to her said crush, Kurokiba Ryou. She slowly ate but could help but feel her mind spinning round and round. Alice glanced at Ryou, taking in his face features. She had always known that Ryou was handsome, but now it seemed as if he is dazzling.

"Is something wrong milady Alice?" asked Ryou.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Alice replied a bit too loudly. She immediately gazed away, a rosy hue formed on her white cheeks.

Zenji had noticed the strange behavior and fixed his glasses. "Is that so Nakiri-san? I've noticed your strange behavior for a while now."

Alice pouted and puffed her cheeks. Obviously he was the most observant, but he didn't have to point that out! She gave Zenji a sharp look. "I am _fine_!"

"Marui-san," called Erina. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Swallowing her chewed food she continued, "I advise you to not to say anything that is not in your place, especially when your statements are quite…inconvenient in the matter." Although she held respect in her tone, everyone had noticed the sharpness in her tone.

"O-of course, I'm sorry," Zenji replied, his voice ending with a small squeak. The aura around the Nakiri heiress was something that must not be provoked.

Souma laughed and patted Erina on the shoulder. "Don't be so hard on him Nakiri. Marui just likes to point out the obvious." He felt sorry for Zenji and had noticed his desperate glances after getting a cold remark from Erina.

Erina frowned and her aura was slowly being provoked by Yukihira Souma. She gave him a piercing look and shoved his hand away from her shoulder. Not only did she feel irritated from his presence, but she also didn't want to deal with him right now. Instead of saying anything else she continued her meal, ignoring the grin from the red-headed boy. 'I don't understand why I must have to put up with idiots like him,' Erina mentally said to herself with a small sigh.

"Do not touch Erina-sama, Yukihira-kun!" yelled Hisako. She began to tell Souma how precious Erina was and to not be touched by the likes of him.

'That little…ice queen!' thought Ikumi angrily as she grinded the food in her mouth. She was envious, will more like jealous, that Erina had received an "intimate" touch from Souma. Just thinking about it made her furious and she quickly consumed her food in anger.

"I-is something wrong Nikumi-chan?" asked Megumi nervously, noticing the meat girl's change of behavior. "You seem to be angry for some reason…"

"I'm not angry! I'm just…you know..." Ikumi protested angrily. She lightly pouted and blushed. Jealousy still whirled in her mind and she could feel her blood boiling, but eventually calmed herself down.

Then came Fumio, smiling broadly as she approached to all of the adolescents. "Kids! We're going to go to the beach in two days! You ready!"

Everyone looked at each other and cheered. "The beach!"

Alice beamed and hugged Erina. "The beach Erina! Aren't you excited?"

"Well… I guess it's better than nothing."

"Mou! Stop being so uptight and actually enjoy something for once."

Erina cracked a small smile and chuckled. 'I guess you're right.'

Just like that breakfast ended with loud cheering.

XXX

"You want to what!?" cried Alice. She grabbed Erina's shoulders and began to shake her violently. "I-I can't possibly do that!" Her eyes turned cartoonish and childish.

Erina gritted her teeth and slapped Alice's hands away from her shoulders. "Like I said. It's best if you have some assistance with your secret crush on Kurokiba-kun. I don't think hiding this feeling is a strong point for you, especially what happened during breakfast."

"What do you mean? Did I mess up?"

"Yes. Very. Even someone as inexperienced as me can tell that you're very obvious in your feelings."

Alice puffed her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips. "But you said that you did admire someone!"

"E-ehh, since when!" retorted Erina. She stared daggers at Alice as she crossed her arms.

"One year ago, remember when we went to the pool?" This time Alice smirked. "I still have the recording by the way."

"You kept it?! Why didn't you delete it?" Erina frantically asked. Then she grabbed Alice's shoulders and started to lightly shake her.

Alice laughed and clicked her tongue in amusement. "Didn't I tell you I would use it against you?"

This made Erina grimace and she gave up. There's no stopping Alice once she knows something. She groaned softly and then inhaled. "I'm going to ask Tadokoro-san if she can help you."

XXX

Megumi stared at Alice with an astonished look before saying anything. "I-is this true Nakiri-san?" she asked looking at Erina.

Erina sat down and crossed her arms. "Seems so. And I was wondering if you can help Alice, because I am oblivious to things like…romance."

"Of course I will help. You two are my friends and we help each other," beamed Megumi. She stood up. "Can I tell Yuuki-chan and Ryouko-chan about this? I'm sure they know more than me and will certainly help."

Alice vigorously nodded and gave Megumi a quick hug. "Thank you Megumi-san!"

"Um, should I also tell this to Nikumi-chan?"

"No, no! It is completely fine! She doesn't need to know anything about this!"

Megumi smiled nervously from Alice's quick reply and nodded. She left, leaving Alice and Erina.

Erina raised an eyebrow from Alice's strange reply. But instead of asking anything else, she just took out her cell phone and began to look at her contacts. Her index finger stopped as she noticed a text message.

**To: Erina-sama **

**From: Hisako **

**Erina-sama, may I please speak to you for a moment? Please meet me outside the villa. **

Erina stood up and patted Alice on the head, something that she rarely does. "I need to do something right now. Why don't you go and think about what you're going to do once you tell Kurokiba-kun."

The remark made Alice blush, but she ignored it. Instead she smiled at Erina. "Going to talk to Yukihira-kun again?"

"W-what?"

"Oh don't be shy now Erina, I've seen you two together. The two of you are so cute together," mentioned Alice. She clasped her hands together, her face sparkling. "It's just like those romance stories. That would be so wonderful!"

Erina felt her heart flutter and shook her head. Ignoring Alice's babble, Erina left.

XXX

"Hisako, you wanted to talk to me?" asked Erina. She stopped once the said girl was in front of her view. Her arms crossed as her amethyst eyes looked at her.

"Yes, Erina-sama," replied Hisako, her voice sounded serious. She turned to look at Erina and bit her lip. "I wanted you to clarify some things."

Erina tilted her head in confusion, but ushered the girl to continue on. It wasn't rare for Hisako to be serious, but seeing as there really hasn't been any work lately Erina was confused about her aide's attitude.

"Erina-sama, when are you coming back to the Nakiri household?" asked Hisako.

"Go back?" Erina unintelligibly said, "Well… Once grandfather tells to me come back." Her eyebrows creased. There was without a doubt that she will have to go back to the Nakiri household, but that is when Senzaemon contacts her to come back. "Why do you ask?"

Hisako exhaled. "There is no particular reason. But Erina-sama, I have another question."

The summer breeze softly blew, but it somehow gave a small chill.

"Do you…like it here? I mean the Polar Stars."

The question took Erina aback and she placed a finger on her chin, thinking about it for a moment. But she thought to herself, did she really like the Polar Stars. They've spent time together for quite some time, and Erina had experienced many new things because of them.

"I…" began Erina, "I'm not quite sure Hisako." She glanced up at the sky and then back at Hisako. "But."

"But…?"

The corners of Erina's lips curved up a bit and she let out a chuckle. "I have gotten used to the people and the environment. I have also experienced new things as I spent time with them. Like making new friends….just like how you became a close person to me." Her mind drifted back to the memories from a few weeks ago.

"Is that so…" Hisako quietly responded. Her hands curled up on her sides, making a fist. She smiled weakly towards Erina. "You've gotten soft Erina-sama."

"I-I have? I never thought about that."

"You have, very much," nodded Hisako. "But, I never remembered when I became your friend Erina-sama."

"You don't remember? Well, it was when we first met when we were children," smiled Erina.

_XXX_

"_Grandfather, where are we going?" asked a young Erina. Her expression was blank and she gripped onto a cherry blossom branch. Her other hand was taken by her grandfather as he led her to the hallways and into a room. _

"_I want you to meet someone. She's going to spend a lot of time with you, so I want you to get along with each other," Senzaemon replied. He smiled at Erina. "I think you might like her." _

_Erina looked at her grandfather's soft expression and looked away. She didn't know if she should reply, but instead she kept quiet. Her grip around the cherry blossom tightened. 'I don't think I can ever like anyone else.' _

_XXX_

"_My name is Arato Hisako, pleased to meet you Nakiri Erina-sama," smiled a girl with short pink hair. The girl, Hisako, looked at Erina with a nervous smile. Her hands were placed on her sides. "I hope we get along." _

"_Pleased to meet you as well Arato Hisako," acknowledged Erina with a nod. She looked at the cherry blossoms and then at her grandfather. "Is that all grandfather?" Her blank expression never faltering. _

_Senzaemon blinked and laughed. "How about the two of you get along? Talk for a bit, I need to go back to my study." With that, he left the room and left the two girls alone. _

_Erina sat on the couch and then looked at Hisako. "What are you waiting for Arato-san? Come and sit." _

"_O-of course Erina-sama," Hisako said nervously. She sat on the couch across from Erina. 'She doesn't really smile much…' Her eyes wandered around and then noticed the cherry blossom that Erina was holding onto and beamed. "Do you like cherry blossoms Erina-sama?" _

_This made Erina look up at the girl and then back at the cherry blossom. Her expression softened and she nodded. "They are pretty and I like it when they fall down." _

_Hisako smiled, only to notice that there was nothing else to talk about. _

"_Would you like to see the cherry blossoms with me?" asked Erina. _

"_I-I would love to Erina-sama." _

_XXX_

"Ah…I remember," said Hisako nonchalantly. "But you never showed much emotions when I first met you."

Erina tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, that as because…I was trying to compose myself… But you became my first friend. During that time I didn't have any friends since I never met anyone near my age and adults usually come around me due to my status." She breathed in. "But you were different. You wanted to be near such a person like me. I—"

"You've mistaken my motives Erina-sama," interrupted Hisako. She exhaled and crossed her arms. "I was only close to you because I was assigned as your aide, nothing more." Her eyes narrowed and she looked away. "I never would have thought that someone like you, Erina-sama, would have actually thought in things like friendship."

"I never knew that I would think about things like these. I always thought they were nonsense."

"You've changed ever since you had gone to the Polar Stars."

"I guess you could say that."

Hisako let out a small smile. "Well that's all I have to clarify. Thank you for taking your time Erina-sama."

Erina watched Hisako walk back to the villa. But she couldn't help but wonder about Hisako's weird attitude. 'I know there's nothing to be concerned about, but I'm worried…' She pondered a bit and then walked to the garden of the villa.

XXX

'I wonder what Nakiri is doing right now,' thought Souma. He was sitting on his bed, looking out of the window with a bored face. Right now there was absolutely nothing to do. There would have been if everyone wasn't so busy.

Souma stared in boredom. He hasn't seen Erina and wondered where she was. He had asked Megumi where she was, but she shrugged and said that Erina had left to do something. 'I can't sit here forever and not do anything for the whole day…' he thought, 'Maybe I could read a manga volume, or something…'

But he decided not to and looked at the clouds passing by. His golden eyes wandered around until he spotted a figure at the garden. Souma opened the window and noticed honey-blonde hair and immediately knew who that person was. He grinned to himself and opened the window. "Hey, Nakiri! What are you doing outside?"

Below, Erina looked up and flinched once she sees the red-headed boy. She frowned. "None of your business Yukihira-kun! I can do whatever I please." After that, she strode off elsewhere.

Souma placed his elbow on the edge of the window, placing his hand on his cheek. 'Obviously she would say that.' He smiled to himself. 'Might as well call pops.'

He stepped out of his bed and went to take his bag. He searched inside to take out a cell phone. Souma clicked a contact number and sat on the edge of his bed, patiently waiting for his dad to pick up.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey dad, it's me Souma."

"_Oh, Souma. What do you want? Miss me already?" _

"Pfft, just bored. I needed to do something."

"_You're still the same. How's vacation for you?" _

Souma grinned to himself and the conversation between the two continued.

XXX

Alice furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the girls in front of her. She pouted and placed her hands on her cheeks. Her red eyes read the paper that Yuuki was holding, she read it over and over again. "Do you think it's really going to work?" she questioned.

Yuuki grinned and placed the paper down. "If you do it right then it might work," she spoke, "All you have to do is follow these steps."

"Umm, but you know how Ryou is. What if he doesn't understand what I'm trying to do?"

Ryouko pondered for a moment. Remembering Ryou's stoic face and emotionless reactions made her frown a bit. "This is going to be harder than we've thought Yuuki," she told wearily. Ryouko tucked a piece of hair strand behind her ear. "I don't think Kurokiba-kun is going to understand the signs."

Yuuki scrunched her nose and then sighed. She looked at list and then crumbled it. "Then let's take it slow," she said, "Any suggestions?"

"Maybe you should just start by talking to him Alice-san," smiled Megumi, "Then you can get to the topic."

"That's a good idea Megumi-chan," agreed Ryouko, "Then you can ask him out Alice-san."

Alice pursed her lips and then nodded. "I guess I can do that…"

"Alright, it's been decided. You start tomorrow afternoon, also make sure you spend time with him when we go to the beach!" said Yuuki excitedly. She went to her bag and took out two walky-talkies and gave one to Alice. "We'll use these to communicate."

"Okay."

"But we're also going to need another hand with this plan."

"And who would that be?"

XXX

Erina walked around the garden as she pondered about the conversation she had with Hisako. She wondered what she meant. Although Erina was known to a genius at cooking, she only had the faintest clue about friendship. She remembered the time when she was looking at the cherry blossoms with Hisako and had known that she was too afraid to befriend with someone like her.

Erina sighed and sat on the grass, staring at the dandelions. She smiled softly as she watched the dandelions softy sway from left to right.

'I wonder how Alice is doing…'

Suddenly she heard footsteps and looked up then grimaced.

"Hey there Nakiri," grinned Souma, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. But what are you doing here?"

"Hehe, just came to get some fresh air. And besides everyone else was busy, and seeing that you looked bored I wanted to give you some company."

Erina glanced at him and allowed him to sit next to her. She inhaled softly, taking in the summer air. There was a comfortable silence in the air.

Souma laid down on the grass, his hands on the back of his head as he looked up at the sky. He was known to be a talker, and usually carried out the conversation. But he decided to keep quiet, liking the atmosphere between the two of them.

XXX

Ikumi raised an eyebrow as she looked at Yuuki smiling at her.

"Nikumi-chan, would you like to join our plan?" she asked sweetly.

Ikumi took a step back, fearing what may lie ahead if she agreed. She saw Alice staring at her like a hawk. "And what if I agree?" she asked slowly and cautiously.

"Oh Nikumi," Alice called sweetly, "We can help you in exchange if you help me with one little problem."

"And what would that be?"

"Well…"

-Few Minutes Later-

Ikumi stared wide-eyed at Alice. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Nakiri Alice is actually in love with someone, and with a person she'd known for years. She cracked a sly smile. "So you're trying to ask me for help?"

"Well technically yes, with their help as well," answered Alice. She huffed and crossed her arms, mentally grumbling about why she just had to follow Yuuki. "But you need to keep this a secret, especially from the boys. I don't need them babbling about things."

"Heh, I'm not sure I can do that."

Alice raised an eyebrow and slightly frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to agree with these simple terms?" She smirked and mouthed, 'I know your secret.'

Ikumi gulped and looked away. She noticed Megumi giving her the puppy eyes, thus making her give up and agreeing to help. 'This is only to keep my secret hidden!' she yelled in her head.

-Next Day-

Plan One- Talk to Ryou (In progress)

Alice sat still nervously, fiddling with the walkie-talkie. She was nervous, for the first time in her life she was actually nervous in talking with Ryou. Alice pursed her lips and waited quietly until Yuuki tells her she can start.

-_Bzzt, bzzt- _

Alice heard Yuuki's voice over the walkie-talkie.

"_You can start now Alice-chan, we're going to be watching from outside." _

"Alright," replied Alice. She gulped once she hid the walkie-talkie in her pockets. She slowly walked to Ryou's room and felt her heart accelerating. Alice cleared her throat and mumbled to herself, "Act natural." She formed a small, but nervous, smile and quickly slammed the door open like she always does whenever she enter his room.

"Ryou! I need to talk to you about something!" she said loudly, the smile still plastered on her lips. Her movements stopped once she sees Ryou and slowly felt time running slow. Her red eyes widened in surprise and her face turned red, very red.

Her eyes stared at Ryou as she watched him doing push-ups, his muscles and abs were showing since he didn't wear a shirt. Sweat formed on his body as he continued his daily exercise.

Soon he stopped and he stood up, getting a towel and wiping his face. Ryou turned to look at Alice, his face expressed confusion as he noticed her red face. "Is there something you need, Milady Alice?"

"W-well," spluttered Alice, "I-I was…y-you know what…!" She slowly stepped out of the room. "I-it's nothing!" And she ran away, leaving a trail of dust.

Ryou, of course, remained unfazed. But he was confused with Alice's attitude today, but decided that it was something not needed to pry into.

Plan One- **FAILED**

XXX

Ikumi laughed at Alice, who sat on the couch and hung her head in shame. She clutched her stomach and soon stopped her laughter. "You ran away?"

Alice exhaled and placed her hands on her cheeks. "Yea, only because I couldn't help but stare at his well-built body." She panicked and her face turned pink. "But I was never fazed by his abs before. I always burst into his room when he's half-naked and doing exercises… Something is wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you Alice-san, it's just that…you're in love with him," reassured Ryouko, placing a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder.

Yuuki rubbed her forehead and grinned. She wasn't going to give up just yet. "Alice-chan, you're going to do this again."

"Ehhh? Again?!"

XXX

Plan Two- The continuation of plan one (in progress)

"Ryou…~" Alice called softly as she saw him coming down the stairs. All of the girls had hidden themselves in order to leave the two alone. Alice placed on her best natural face. "How…have you been?"

Ryou noticed Alice and gave her a small nod. "I'm doing fine Milady Alice," he replied. "Is there anything you need?"

"Actually there is…" she began, "I was wondering if you would like to go…"

"_What are you doing here!?" –Bzzt- _

Alice heard it and she knew that it was loud enough for Ryou to heard from the look of his face.

Alice's face paled as she placed her hands behind her back. 'Why at a time like this…!' She laughed weakly and smiled. "You know what, I changed my mind. See you later Ryou~" She turned around and quickly walked away, once again mentally hitting herself.

XXX

"Sorry," mumbled Ikumi.

Erina stood with the rest of them, arms crossed and looked slightly crossed. "Exactly what is going on here?" All she wanted to do was get something, only to receive a yell from Ikumi. Erina frowned as she remembered what had happened a few minutes ago.

"We were trying to help Alice-san with her problem," spoke Megumi. She had been quiet during the whole ordeal, thinking it was best to let Yuuki and Ryouko to lead on the operation.

"I see…"

Erina rubbed her forehead and questioned, "And how is it going so far?"

All the girls narrowed their eyes and looked away, a gloomy atmosphere being created. Erina blinked and stared at them for a moment, knowing fully well how bad the plan was going.

"Guessing from your expression, the plan didn't work out?"

They nodded and Alice wailed softly.

"We're not going to give up yet!" declared Yuuki.

-Few Hours Later- (After 42 attempts)

Erina played with her cell phone and saw the girls coming back with disappointed faces. She slightly smirked and closed her cellphone. "How did it go this time?"

"Forty-two attempts and I still can't do it Erina!" cried Alice. She threw herself onto Erina and comically cried and tears began to fly from her face. "I tried, _really_ tried. But that idiot Ryou doesn't even take a hint!"

Erina awkwardly shifted, trying to pry off Alice's arms off of her. "So what happened?"

Alice sniffled and pouted. "Well I managed to tell Ryou that I wanted to go on a date with him…"

_XXX_

"_Ryou, I have to tell you something really important!" Alice announced loudly. She grabbed his hands and held onto it tightly. Her red eyes making contact with his. Alice heard her heart beat thumping loudly that she could hear it. _

"_What is it Milady Alice?" Ryou asked. _

"_Let's go somewhere together, just the two of us!" _

_After saying that, Alice's face burned and she quickly let his hands go. She felt her hands getting sweaty and her heart racing every minute. "S-So? What do you say?" _

"_Milady Alice, I would go with you," replied Ryou, "But we always go together so what difference does it makes?" _

_Alice stared at Ryou as if he grew ten heads. She puffed her cheeks and looked away. "Hmph! I changed my mind, I don't feel like going anywhere." _

"_Okay then." _

"_Auugh! You idiot, Ryou!" _

_XXX_

"I don't think we can actually expect much from Kurokiba-kun," said Megumi, "I mean…he doesn't seem like the type that would be romantic."

"Like all boys," Ikumi rolled her eyes while thinking about a certain boy.

"Ahm, girls," called Fumio.

Everyone turned to look at her and saw her smirking with a glint in her eyes.

"O-oh, Fumio-san. How long were you standing there?" asked Megumi.

"For a while now."

"So did you hear everything?" Ikumi asked.

"Just about everything."

Erina cleared her throat and glanced at Fumio. "Is there anything you need Daimido-san?"

"Actually yes. I just wanted to remind you girls that tomorrow we're going to the beach, and all of you have to get ready," explained Fumio.

"Alright we got it."

Once Fumio had left, the girls sighed in relief. They agreed that they will talk more about this tomorrow when they were at the beach.

XXX

Alice laid on her bed with a solemn face. She never had thought that something like this would actually upset her.

She played with her short hair and a sigh escaped from her lips. For once, Alice wished that Ryou's mind wasn't involved with cooking 24/7.

"He's definitely an idiot…" she murmured.

-The beach-

Today was the day. Everyone stared at the open sea, the sandy ground and the seagulls flying by. The waves slowly came in and out and the other people in the beach were doing their own things. Fumio had parked the car and the boys had to find a spot, while the girls went to change.

"Today sure is hot…" mumbled Souma as he set the umbrella. He felt sweat drops rolling down to his chin and the heat was emitting more than usual.

Shun sat down once the towels were placed on the sand. He wiped some sweat off his face and replied, "Most likely the reason why many people had come to the beach."

"Men, good job in finding the right spot!" chirped Yuuki as she gave them a thumbs-up. "All of us are done changing."

"Good, because I'm starting to sweat," said Zenji.

Ikumi awkwardly looked at her bathing suit and then glanced nervously at Souma. "D-do you think this looks good on me?" she asked sheepishly. Ikumi blushed and glanced away, waiting for the red-head to reply.

"Yes it does. Looks like something you wear every day," responded Souma.

Ikumi wasn't expecting for that reply. She looked at her outfit and then looked at Souma.

"That's true, considering how Nikumi-san wears those…" Ryouko's voice trailed off as she remembers Ikumi's everyday attire.

Ikumi sat on the towel in defeat, muttering to herself.

"Where's Alice-san and Nakiri-san?" asked Megumi. "I don't see them…"

Hisako narrowed her eyes and sighs. "You see…"

"Erina! Come on already! Stop resisting!" yelled Alice. She was already wearing her bathing suit and her body has yet to be wholly seen since she seemed to be pulling something. "You have to face everyone sooner or later!"

She finally pulled Erina out and sighed exasperatedly. Alice fixed her hair and eyed her cousin. "You're a total handful Erina," she uttered.

"S-shut up Alice," Erina murmured. She felt embarrassed even though she was wearing a thin sweater to cover herself. She wasn't used to going to places filled with so many people, especially when she was wearing a bathing suit that shows most of her skin. From her time in the beach, it was usually a private beach owned by the Nakiri or a private pool. 'I've never been in a public beach before…' thought Erina as she stared at the ground sheepishly, finding it interesting all of a sudden. 'I've never been in a place filled with so many people. It makes me a bit anxious.'

"You're finally out Nakiri," grinned Yuuki. She observed Erina and then approached her, placing a finger on her chin. "Take off the sweater, you're going to be sweating."

"I-I'm fine," answered Erina. She fixed her sweater and stayed behind Alice, somewhat embarrassed from the looks of the others.

"Just don't get a heatstroke Erina-sama," Hisako told and she furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"Are you okay Nakiri-san?" Megumi questioned.

Alice giggled and wrapped her shoulder around Erina. "Don't worry about her, she's just shy since she's never been in a public beach before."

Ikumi stifled a laugh and covered her lips with her hand. This was great news! The fact that Nakiri Erina, one of the most prestigious chefs in Tootsuki, was actually shy about going to a public beach. Just how childish can this girl be?

Megumi giggled softly and smiled, reassuring Erina that everything will be okay. With her words, Erina was able to feel somewhat less self-conscious about her presence, but objected in trying to take off her sweater despite the fact that she was sweating a bit.

XXX

"Aren't you going to join them?" Souma asked. He was sitting down near the umbrella so he wouldn't get sunburnt. His yellow eyes glanced at Erina, who was sitting next to him but from a bit of a distance.

Erina, however, merely shook her head. Her knees were brought to her chest as she stared at the open sea. From their spot, they could see just about everything. It was a hot day and a nice wave of sea water could cool you down. But Erina didn't want to go, for no particular reason. She watched Alice and Ryou and a small smile formed on her lips.

'Guess we didn't really need to formulate a plan for today,' she thought to herself. Her amethyst eyes watched as Alice splashed water on Ryou, who stared at her nonchalantly and followed her like he always had. 'If only I can let loose too...' A soft sigh escaped from her lips. 'But that's not like me at all.'

Everyone else went to do their own thing, like playing in the water, playing volleyball. Souma sighed, wondering how in the world did he get stuck watching the stuff. "So what do you want to do?" He asked Erina.

"...Sand," she finally muttered after a few minutes.

"Huh?"

Erina blushed and looked down at the ground sheepishly. "I...want to build...something with the sand," she murmured bashfully. Her head quickly turned away and she waited for a reply.

Souma simply laughed, earning a glare from Erina whose face burned in embarrassment.

"W-what is so funny!?" she snapped.

"Nothing really."

Souma went through the bags and took out a few small plastic shovels and small buckets and handed on to Erina. She took it and the two of them began to gathered sand into the buckets.

-Few Minutes Later-

Erina was annoyed. She continued to shove sand into her bucket and then quickly turned it around and placed it on the ground. Once she took the bucket off, the cylinder-shaped sand immediately broke apart. "Ugh, why can't this work!?" she growled, once again taking another handful of sand into the bucket.

Souma was watching Erina and laughed at her impatient actions. He placed his tools down and grinned. "You're not really good at this are you Nakiri?" he teased.

"S-shut up! I never done anything like this for a long time!" barked Erina. She did the same previous actions once more, only to fail once again.

"Here. Let me show you how to do it," said Souma.

After teaching Erina, she was able to get a hand of it in mere minutes.

Erina placed the bucket down on the ground once again and did what Souma taught her. She patted the bucket a few times and slowly brought it up. Erina watched intently at the newly shaped sand and noticed that it had any signs of being demolished. She looked at Souma and beamed.

"I did it!" she chirped excitedly as she gave Souma a wide smile.

Souma was somewhat dumbfounded by her giddy attitude in just making one sand structure. He quietly laughed and continued. At the corner of his eye he could see Erina's face sparkling as she had just built another sand structure. A thought popped up in his head and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

XXX

"Megumi, come on!" Yuuki beckoned the braided-haired girl to come faster. However Megumi ran rather slowly but nonetheless smiled. They were currently standing close to the waters, feeling the waves crashed into their feet and washing away quickly.

Ryouko was floating on the water and smiled as she felt how cool the water was. She relaxed and then dipped slowly swam, her back still on the water. "Where is Nakiri-san?" She asked.

"She's watching our things," replied Yuuki. She cupped her chin and then said, "Even though Yukihira-kun is there to watch over our stuff."

"I'm sure Nakiri-san can't help it. This must be the first time she'd been in a place filled with so many strangers," smiled Megumi. Her smile didn't fade but deep down there was an uncomfortable feeling. She then noticed Ikumi and Hisako together. Rather than getting along, the two of them were glaring at each other and arguing.

Her smile grew wider and felt that everyone was going to be closer because of today.

XXX

The Aldini brothers had coincidentally joined the "Sand Castle Project". Takumi first objected in doing such a thing, while Isami began to work next to Erina and encouraged his brother to come along and join. Souma gave Takumi a cheeky grin and told him to join. With Takumi's continous denials, Erina looked up at him and politely offered that he can join.

Due to her polite offer, Takumi kneeled down next to her and began to help. All four of them formed a circle and in it was their progressing castle.

"I'm not sure we've spoken to each other before Nakiri-san," said Takumi as he created the windows of the castle. From the polite offer from Erina, Takumi was quite surprised from her respectful personality especially from all of them things he'd heard about her.

"No we haven't. But I heard lots about the two of you," Erina told, "As a matter of fact, I feel that the two of you have quite the potential." She didn't notice the flabbergasted looks from the Aldini brothers. "But the two of you have a lot to learn. You still have yet reached towards the depths of the culinary world."

Isami agreed with a meek voice. "O-of course."

Never in a million years would Takumi ever hear Erina say something like that. He thanked Erina and smiled to himself, feeling somewhat proud.

Souma stood up and looked at them. "Want to get some frozen treats?"

Everyone nodded. They were all sweating under the hot sun and felt their mouth dry. Takumi and Isami followed Souma to get some ice cream and snow cones and went to ask the others what flavor they wanted. They left Erina who sat under the umbrella.

Erina softly sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She eyed the progressing sand castle and smiled to herself triumphantly. She waited patiently for the others to come back with some ice-cold refreshing snow cones.

As some people passed, Erina sworn she heard a whistle as they walked by her. She shook it off and placed her knees to her chest, hugging it close to her. 'When is he coming back?' she wondered, slightly feeling worse as minutes past.

XXX

Souma walked along with Takumi and Isami but he pondered and wondered how Erina was doing. Maybe he shouldn't have left her there and told Takumi and Isami to stay there while she goes with him. He scratched his head and pursed his lips, feeling an uncomfortable feeling. Something was going to happen, and it didn't seem good.

"Yukihira, it seems that you and Nakiri-san are fairly close," pointed out Takumi and turned to look at him.

"Yea," Souma said quietly. His attention was obviously drifted off someplace else even as he continued to walk.

Takumi and Isami stopped as they watched Souma walk. "You're going to bump into something if you don't watch where you're going," warned Takumi.

But Souma didn't seem to have listened, which ticked Takumi off.

"Oi! Yukihira! Pay attention when someone's talking to you!" he shouted, running to Souma. But stopped once the red-head had stopped in front of a stand.

Souma looked at the shop owner and then at Takumi. The ominous feeling did not disappear however. He patted Takumi on the shoulder and started to quickly walk. "Sorry Takumi, but I have to do something! Take the snow cones for me!"

"Wha...!"

Takumi watched as Souma ran off quickly and frowned. Isami chuckled softly as he decided to take the order.

"Something is wrong with him today."

"Nii-san, don't you understand?"

"About what?"

"Nothing...nothing at all."

"Then why did you ask me!?"

Isami simply smiled as he held some of the snow cones. 'It is still too early to say anything.'

XXX

"Nakiri!" Souma called. He ran and ran, slightly pushing others away so he can get through. No thoughts crossed his mind as he continued. His legs were just moving on their own.

He caught sight of her and then sighed in relief when he noticed she was still sitting down, staring at him with a startled look. Souma sat next to her and took a couple of breaths.

"I thought..." He began with a couple of breaths. "I thought something happened to you..."

Erina still stared at him and then narrowed her eyes. "Did you hit your head? What would happen to me?"

"I don't know. But I had this weird feeling that something bad might happen, and I ran to check up on you."

"But what if it wasn't me? But instead it was someone else?"

"No, couldn't be. I had this hunch that it would be you."

The statement made Erina frown and she turned away, staring at the sand. "Do you hate me now to the point of me getting into a bad situation?" she said it quietly because it was only meant for her to hear it.

But Souma heard it.

"That's not true, Nakiri," Souma said calmly, though his voice was a little bit louder than usual. "I consider you as one of my closest friends."

"Even though I don't consider you as my friend?"

"You don't admit it but you consider me as your friend."

Erina gave him a playful smile and then looked down at the sand again. "Why aren't you going back to Aldini-san?" She hugged her knees, mentally hoping that he was going to stay.

"Nope. I'll keep you company," answered Souma, "Are you going to complain about that?"

Erina once again had turned to look at him and slowly shook her head, giving him a smile. "I actually enjoy your company sometimes. It gives me a soothing and warm feeling that I've never felt before."

Suddenly Erina gently brushed Souma's bangs away from his eyes, causing the boy to stiffen a bit. She lean a bit closer to him and her smile softened, staring into his eyes. "Your eyes remind me so much of _him_," she said softly, but enough for Souma to catch it.

"Hey Yukihira! So this is where you ran of too!" barked Takumi. He and Isami were approaching the two of them. Isami was able to notice the interactions of Erina and Souma, however Takumi was too dense to realize what was going on.

Erina immediately withdrew her hand and stood up, took a snow cone off of Takumi's hand. She thanked him and Erina quickly strolled off before any one of them could notice the redness on her cheeks.

Takumi and Isami sat next to Souma. Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with your face Yukihira? It's awfully red."

Souma stared into space for a few seconds and blinked. He touched his cheeks and tried to shake it off. "It's just the heat," he answered but with a hint of confusion.

Takumi handed him a snow cone and told him to eat one before his face melts off. Although Souma took it with a small grin, his mind soon wandered off and his eyes searched for Erina. And when it did, he couldn't help but remember the action she had done.

It was a soft touch, filled with gentleness and warmth which completely contradicted her personality. But he couldn't shake this weird feeling anymore, because it wasn't going to be gone anytime soon.

He felt the blood rush to his face again and ate his snow cone. 'Definitely just the heat.'

* * *

**Hello everyone! It's been such a long time since I've updated; three months! That...is a very long time since I've updated. I'm so sorry for the ****inconvenience. There had been too much school work and since I'm study for tests that's going to occur in June, I might not have leisure to waltz up to my computer and start typing random plots. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good (not enough Erina and Souma moments). **

**So far that story line has still yet to be finish. -sobs- **

**Alright, so it seems Alice is determined to get Ryou to notice her but to no avail has that occurred yet (poor Alice). Hisako seems to be acting quite weird and so has Erina. Erina is acting very strange, especially after touch Souma like that. Does she like his hair that much? -laughs- **

**The story will not discontinue, if that's what some of you were thinking since I haven't updated. No I will not stop writing even though my grammar needs a lot of work. And I also get pressured since there's lots of good stories, but I read them and I always scream mentally of why I can't write this good! Anyways, I can't lower my self-confidence right? **

**Sorry if the characters were OOC. **

**featherelly-**** Thank you for reading my story and I'm glad you like SoumaXErina since I ship them too as you can see in my story. I, as well, love to take romance slow because it makes me feel more excited to see them doing all those romantic things. **

**Enferlain-**** Spill the beans? Are you sure you want to know now? I'm not sure if I can drop the bag of beans yet. **

**Ryner510-**** Thank you! I hope I won't screw up in the progression between the small romance since sometimes I get crazy and want to rush things. **

**Heina-**** Thank you for reading! To be honest I am a sucker for cute and romantic things. I get so flustered when I see something cute and fluffy that it makes me feel weak. Yay, another ErinaXSouma shipper I salute you!**

**Kurama no Jubi-**** Thanks for reading, I'll try to make this story better. **

**DoodlePopapo-**** I will update even if my internet is cut off (just kidding how can I update without internet?). Do not worry as the story progresses I have one specific pair that I would really want to end up together, and you know who they are. **

**98kazer-**** I'm sorry to burst your bubble...but it is neither monthly nor weekly. It may take a long time for me to update another chapter. Please do not die slowly from the inside, thank you. **

**Deathgun07-**** Thank you for reading. I will try to update more. **

**Guest-**** Thank you for giving me such a nice and warm review. I will continue writing and update more!**

**Danielle Dea-**** Thank you for calling me awesome even though I don't consider myself as awesome. Thank you for loving my story. **

**Tenno Sakuzyo-**** Sorry for making you wait so long Tenno. I appreciate you for reading my story. Also, the one in the photo is not Souma's father I'm sorry for not clarifying it sooner. **

**Alzeno-**** Thank you! And..uh..I can't say anything yet! **

**fiv-**** I will. Also thank you for reading and supporting my story. **

**mickeyt0613-**** I will try my best to bring more! **

**Guest-**** Thank you very much! I also like Alice and Ryou together, I shipped them since the beginning. **

**eLf-**** Thank you for reading and waiting for this long treacherous wait. And I can't say anything about the mysterious man. **

**Xigtus -**** Haha, I really was going to do that but then I decided that I should bring in another man and Erina's mother since I thought many others would think it was cliche to bring up Souma's father. **

**TheGuyThatDoesThingsYouKnow-**** From reading your review I agree with you since as I was writing I was cringing due to Souma's attitude. I wish Souma had some thought about romance, just a tiny bit so it can give me some idea of how he acts like towards a girl he likes. **

**DarkManta-**** I was nearly going to write the photo about Erina and Souma's father but decided to add something else. **

**|Hypocrisy|-**** Thank you for reading and your support from the very beginning helped me continue to write. I hope I can write more moments for Souma and Erina but it's going to be tough due to the romantic feelings that Megumi and Nikumi have for Souma. I also wonder how the author is going do this as well, and wonder who he's going to pair Souma up with. **

**Thank you everyone for reading! Your support had helped me and I appreciate everything you've all done! **


End file.
